


Emerging Strengths

by Sarsbabe77



Series: Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Banes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blood Loss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec Smut, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Original Hybrid Malec Children, Parabatai Bond, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Plot Twists, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Raziel (Shadowhunters), Shameless Smut, Smutty, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock-Nephilim Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsbabe77/pseuds/Sarsbabe77
Summary: He's the second son of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, and his husband the Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.Papa Magnus is his bearer, as he was sired by his Daddy Alec; a miraculous little Warlock-Nephilim, just like his big brother, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, whose bearer is Daddy with Papa as sire.This is the journey of his emerging into being.





	1. Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Malec Baby #2 is borne by Papa Magnus who's a powerful High Warlock.  
> Magical adventure ensues. *wink*
> 
> N. B. This fic's timeline + seasons is such that - November to January is Winter, February to April is Spring, May to July is Summer, and August to October is Fall. *hearts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec + Honeymoon = Fluffy Smut. *bows*

Bali was beauty itself, many have said. Small wonder then, that it remained a fairly popular wedding and honeymoon destination, for couples seeking a tranquil, one-of-a-kind experience for the start of their lifetime journey together. 

Tonight was especially picturesque. Silvery pale waning moonlight shimmered almost regally, from its throne of wisps of white clouds hung in the starlit indigo sky - shining down on gently frolicking waves on the private secluded beach - just a two-minute walk away from a delightfully designed villa; with terracotta rooftops and walls of white, redwood door frames and window sills, gorgeous thick muslin curtains billowing in the cool night breeze, providing further veils of exclusive privacy. 

Much needed for its current occupants - a loving, passionate couple enjoying their honeymoon cum family vacation - even the presence of their infant son didn't deter their multiple bouts of erotic lovemaking. This was only the third night of their borrowed time here in this paradise on earth - nothing and no one to interfere or interrupt their time together, as a couple or as a family - and only four more days remained, before they had to return to their respective duties. 

It was no small wonder then, that after spending hours on the beach, bringing their son to play with sand - which he appeared to love, gleefully smashing his chubby legs repeatedly onto any semblance of a sandcastle made by his Papa, looked on by an indulgent Daddy - and a sumptuous seafood dinner by their private chef (formula for the baby boy), overlooking the rolling waves crashing against the hilltop their villa was built on - the family decided to retire for an early night in. 

It didn't take too long for the newlyweds to be caught in throes of passion yet again. 

Magnus now panted harshly through his parched throat, his wedding bangle knocking against the bed's redwood headboard with each and every deep, sensuous thrust from his moaning husband holding him securely from behind, large hands wrapped around the front of his little baby bump. 

Their eldest son had fallen asleep in his mobile crib, enchanted with a soundproof shield by Papa - lulled by the cool night sea breeze drifting throughout their lush private villa, with wafting scents of soothing jasmine and vanilla lingering in the air. 

A particularly powerful plunge from Alec had Magnus screaming in choked pleasure into his pillow. His insides felt so incredibly stuffed - his young, virile, well-endowed husband had activated his Stamina rune earlier, and Magnus was truly overwhelmed with his husband's display of raw, passionate love. How he adored it when his darling Alexander took charge of what he wanted and craved. 

This was their second round of lovemaking in as many hours. Magnus' hole had puffed up into a deep reddish pink, oozing slickly with Alec's previous load of ejaculates - only enticing him even more. 

Which had led to a nearly crazed Alec hissing hoarsely about how tight Magnus was, how great he was at gripping him from the inside - all while he drove his  _huge, thick, still insanely rock-hard cock_ deeply and thoroughly into his screaming pregnant husband - it was as if he wanted to impregnate him a second time. 

" _Oohh Alexander! More, love, more!"_

_"Uunnhh! Anything - All for you, babe!"_

With a wanton wail, Magnus clenched onto Alec's angrily engorged cock, grinding his plush bottom into his tense crotch, driving him to greater depths - both husbands came almost simultaneously, Alec's copious amounts of cum trickling steadily out in thick whitish splatters, staining Magnus' inner thighs, already slick and sticky with both of their previous loads. 

 Just as Alec carefully pulled his half-hard cock out from a sensitive, whimpering Magnus, pressing sweet smooches on the nape of his pregnant husband's neck; an abruptly loud cry shattered the soundproof shield over Daniel's crib - sending a veritable fountain of frosty blue sparkles shooting out towards the villa's high ceilings, promptly dissipating into thin air, leaving the room filled with Daniel's loud cries. 

Both his parents had been stunned beyond measure; Alec hovering over Magnus in an instinctively protective manner, having tried to shield him from the sudden outburst of unpredictable magic from their son - both men had their jaws unhinged, eyes wide with shock, staring at their crying four-month-old in disbelief. 

With a quick shake of his head, Alec jumped out of bed, hopping on one foot as he struggled into the nearest pair of boxers he could grab - Magnus' - and then pouncing onto the waiting bottle of formula on the bedside table, snagging the bib hanging on the bedpost with one finger, before scooping up his ravenously wailing son and popping the teat into his open mouth - all within two minutes - breathing a relieved sigh as Daniel hungrily suckled his delicious formula. 

Magnus could only blink in amazement at his husband's impressive display - his Alexander was turning into one very capable Daddy indeed. Now if he could only figure out how his infant son, magical junior Warlock as he was, had managed to shatter his soundproof shield so easily? 

With a huffy sigh, Magnus snapped his fingers to clean himself up - only to have a sudden splash of icy cold rain pour down on him - and only him. 

"Magnus?!" Alec exclaimed in concern, tightening his grip on Daniel and gingerly stepping over small puddles of water on the floor, to get back to the bed - where a now thoroughly drenched Magnus sat sputtering, his hair plastered all over his face. 

All of a sudden, the mini deluge of rain over a bewildered Warlock stopped - just after a now satisfied Daniel plucked the bottle off from his mouth and let loose a peal of contagious chuckles - his wide golden cat eyes gazing gleefully at his Papa. 

"Did  _you_ stop that, my darling little sweet pea?!" Magnus gushed in dawning excitement. "Oh, Alexander! He must have! And he's so powerful now, darling! He burst that soundproof bubble over his crib like it was nothing!"

Alec looked from his still wildly cackling baby boy in his arms - the empty formula bottle jiggling madly as it dangled from his shaking hands - to his husband who now looked like a large wet cat, golden gaze wide with amazement. He could only shake his head in confused wonder, as he grabbed the empty bottle from Daniel and put it down on the bedside table, then placed the baby boy back into his mobile crib, propping him up on some baby pillows, handing him a plush toy to play with. 

On his way back to the bed, Alec snagged the thick fluffy robe hanging over another bedpost and wrapped it around his now shivering husband - who was slapping both his wet hands together in consternation, a wide-eyed look of alarm flashing across his dripping features. 

"Darling, my magic -!" Magnus gasped, his breaths quickening in rising panic. "It's - it's not working the way I want it to!"

Sucking in a fortifying breath for courage, Alec gently tugged at his damp husband, scooping him up into his arms and heading for their bathroom, a look of determination on his face. 

"You need a hot bath - please don't catch a cold while you're carrying our little boy, honey -  and while you're in here - be careful, please, no standing up too suddenly, maybe better to call for me when you're done - I'll get the butler to change the sheets. Then we can discuss what all just happened, okay, babe?"

While he'd been speaking to a quietly pondering Magnus - who'd nodded agreeably - Alec's hands were busily running the bath to Magnus' preferred temperature, adding a few drops of some gorgeously scented jasmine shower gel into it, and then unwrapping his pregnant husband, before slowly and cautiously lowering him into the bubbly hot water, stroking the little baby bump lovingly for good measure. 

He stepped back with a gentle smile, love shining in his hazel eyes - then leaned down to press a sweet smooch onto Magnus' upturned face, right in between his eyes - causing him to giggle adorably in mirth. 

"Please use warm water to wash your hair, babe, not too hot nor cold," Alec reminded him tenderly, planting one more smooch onto the tip of his nose, before exiting the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Magnus' settled back into the inviting bath, both hands stroking his baby bump soothingly - when realization hit him - could it have been  _the baby_ intercepting his magic?! 

Sighing dramatically with a rueful roll of his eyes and a huffy little chuckle, Magnus gently patted at where his magical little boy lay, safe within his protective sac. 

"Wait til your Daddy hears about this," Magnus murmured, a tender fatherly smile dancing on his lips. "He's already planning to build a protective fortress out of your big brother Mikael's room - I can't imagine what he might have to say about you, my darling little snowdrop - you're manifesting your powers a little early, aren't you, hm?"

With a lingering chuckle, Magnus proceeded to wash his hair, using a wooden cup from the redwood sink to pour the wonderfully warm water onto his head, before scrubbing his scalp with some fragrant sandalwood shampoo - then languidly finishing off with a relaxing rain shower, to wash away all the slippery suds from his body, after draining the tub of soapy bath water. 

A familiar knock on the bathroom door alerted him of his husband's presence. Alec came back in with a happy, appreciative smile wreathing his besotted features. 

"Bed's all done - the service here is really amazing! So quick, and efficient, too. And they even cleared the diaper bin, and washed Daniel's bottles too, without me even having to ask, that's nice," Alec gushed in apparent delight, holding up a fresh warm robe for Magnus to walk right into. 

"This is one of the best villas here in Bali, sayang, the service is top notch; nothing but the best for you and Mikael," Magnus declared proudly, making his way out of the steamy bathroom, back out to the bedroom; Alec following closely behind him. 

Their son peered up at them, half-asleep, from where he lay propped up on his mound of fluffy little pillows in his crib - Daddy had been adamant that his baby boy's comfort was never compromised, insisting on bringing along Daniel's own bedlinen - to which Magnus readily agreed. He'd never deny his son and child-bearer anything; if he could materialize their needs and wishes in any way, he would. 

It was really no wonder that Alec was now spoiling Magnus during his pregnancy; he'd learned how from Magnus himself, when he'd been pregnant with Daniel. 

"Come on, honey," Alec beckoned sweetly to a now yawning Magnus, having turned down the quilt on the neatly made bed. "You need your beauty sleep - but then you're always so beautiful, babe, especially now with you carrying my little boy. I'm the luckiest husband around."

Magnus found himself blushing furiously at his husband's sincere praise - Alec's eyes were almost glazed over, a dreamy expression on his face, as he stared besottedly at Magnus, who sashayed a few steps closer to him. 

"Ahh sweetie, you're too generous in your effusive praises of me - remember how ancient I am, honey! I'm the lucky one here," Magnus declared happily, one hand rubbing his small baby bump lovingly. "To think, at my age, and being a man; I'm pregnant with a Nephilim's child!"

Alec smirked proudly at that, his gaze drifting down his husband's dazzling form, and back up again, before it turned downright predatory - at the sight of Magnus slowly licking his pink shiny lips, then biting down on his lower lip rather provocatively, nibbling incessantly on it. 

"Hmm, dearest?" Magnus murmured sweetly, leaning up slightly to whisper directly into his left ear; Magnus' robe having opened up to reveal his damp torso and baby bump, which was now pressed into his husband's burgeoning erection. "Now that Mikael's asleep again, with a full tummy this time - maybe you could really show me, how you think I'm beautiful- mmpph!"

With a breathy choked off laugh, Alec had grabbed onto his cheeky pregnant husband by both globes of his pert bottom,  _squeezing_ them lustfully in his large hands, and pulled him up to against his chest to ravage his tempting lips in a deep, luscious kiss - grinding his fully erect cock sensuously into Magnus' baby bump, taking his breath away. 

"You sure you're feeling up to it? Not too sore or tired out, love?" Alec fairly growled into his husband's left ear, his right hand reaching up to cradle the back of Magnus' neck tenderly. 

"Please make love to me again, darling; I need you to," Magnus panted breathily, his own erection protruding proudly out from his open robe, which he now removed with a flourish, promptly lying down onto the plush mattress, tugging a most willing Alec down to hover over him. 

"Lube," was all his heaving husband said, one hand on the mattress, next to Magnus' head pillow, holding himself up, the other pushing down firmly onto the base of his fierce erection in some semblance of self-control; his large, heavy cock quivering agonizingly with eager need to  _take_ the gorgeous, willing Warlock lying beneath him. 

With swift swiping strokes, Magnus slicked up his husband with their dwindling supply of lubricant, (from the top drawer of the bedside table) then splayed his thighs wide open, holding onto his own feet with both hands, having shoved a comfy pillow beneath his tailbone beforehand - effectively presenting himself for a now harshly panting Alec.  

Who wasted no time perching the thick head of his rigid erection at his husband's still slick, puffy, winking hole - plunging his engorged cock  _deep_  all the way in and up his tight, warm passage. Twin moans of lusty passion ripped from their throats, at the sheer unadulterated pleasure flooding their intimately joined loins. 

"Hang on, honey," Alec rasped, both hands grabbing firmly onto the sides of Magnus' head pillow, hazel eyes locked lovingly with gold - all the while with their locked groins rocking together sensually - "it's gonna be another wild ride."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bali is in Indonesia.  
> 'Sayang' - Beloved. 
> 
> What can I say - Alec just loves his pregnant hubby so much - he wants him all the time! *blushing hotly*
> 
> P. S. Snowdrop is a birth flower symbol of January. *wink*


	2. Kisses and Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec's honeymoon continues..... Among other things. 
> 
> More Fluffity Fluff with a healthy dose of Smutty Smut. *bows*

Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane was a very unique little boy. His golden cat eyes, the exact replica of his Papa's, were only a small indication of how truly special he was.

His thick black hair, so much like Daddy's, fell from his scalp in soft smooth strands, but a few always stood up at the crown of his head - much to his Papa's endless amusement - he'd told Daddy of an old wives' tale, about how babies whose hair did that, would turn out to be either very intelligent, or downright stubborn, with minds of their own - Daddy had been just a bit nervous at that (because somehow everything Papa had predicted about their son had come true). 

With his eyes and nose shaped like Daddy's - he also had Daddy's thick bushy brows, which Papa loved to smooth over with a gentle finger - and pinkish lips and sculpted jaw shaped like Papa's - and creamy skin also like Daddy's, Daniel Mikael was a very handsome little young man indeed. 

He was also incredibly gifted, his powerful magic building steadily inside his growing infant body - all eighteen pounds of him. With a keen sense of empathy and astute perception of both his parents' emotional well being - created from their genes and devout love as he had been - he always seemed to be able to figure out how either of his parents were feeling. 

Right at that moment, as Daniel lay half-awake in his mobile crib, blinking sleepily up at the shimmering silver moonlight peeking through muslin curtains hung over the bedroom windows, he could feel that both his Daddy and Papa were almost euphoric in their shared joy. An instinctive smile perked up on the baby boy's cutely pursed lips, as he smacked them in a tired little yawn, rolling over onto his side, drifting off into sweet restive slumber. 

In the very center of the huge bedroom he was situated in (the epicenter of the tastefully designed villa) stood a king-sized redwood bed with sturdy bedposts and a lovely intricately carved headboard - to which a whimpering, keening, gloriously naked Shadowhunter now clung onto for dear life, his Wedded Union rune gleaming darkly on his left inner wrist, his right encased with a gorgeous, thick gold bangle, with a row of seven square sparkling sapphires - a symbol of his Warlock husband's undying love and devotion, having won over his previously closed off heart. 

Much like how he was now ploughing expertly into the overwhelmed Nephilim's pert bottom from behind - with sensually slow, deep plunges of his tantalizingly thick, heavy, rigid cock, breaching his half-delirious husband's red, puffy, oozing hole repeatedly in a measured, torturing pace, slamming into his sweet spot deliciously with each thrust. 

" _Aahh - Magnus - so good!"_ Alec wailed, his head thrown back with his eyes tightly shut, his inner muscles squeezing intimately around his well-endowed husband, grinding back and up carefully to meet his downward thrusts, mindful of his pregnant husband's baby bump - whole body trembling with currents of sizzling pleasure and desire surging through his veins. 

 _"Ohh my darling, Alexander, you're so exquisitely tight_!" Magnus gasped, moaning most appreciatively as he plunged his achingly throbbing cock as deeply into his pliant, flexible husband as he could go - all the way to the hilt so his balls bounced softly on the perky bottom, with an incredibly snug cling as he withdrew - the swollen, red twitching hole dripping with his previous ejaculates - this being his third time making love to his Nephilim husband tonight. 

A little more than three hours earlier, Magnus had drunk down a deviously delicious drink of an all natural jamu concoction - well-known for its properties of strengthening a pregnancy and stimulating the waning energy pregnancy caused, made for him specially by their Seelie private chef - the villa was owned by a half-sister of the Seelie Queen and managed by her diverse team of capable Downworlder serving staff - and had subsequently felt heady surges of overwhelming desire to pounce on his delectable, unsuspecting, most receptive husband, who'd managed to eagerly activate his own Stamina rune before shoving his stele under his pillow, enthusiastically agreeing to his Warlock husband's sweet request of topping him tonight. 

Now well into their third round of languid lovemaking, with a gentle tug at Alec's shoulders, Magnus pulled him up to lean back against his broad chest - still buried deep inside his gloriously clenching channel - and skillfully maneuvered him to lie curled up on his side, with his knees held up firmly within the crook of Magnus' elbow - effectively changing and improving (it had already been amazing for Alec) the angle of his thrusts - resulting in a wantonly wailing Nephilim, squirming restlessly as he gripped onto his own angrily engorged cock, helplessly impaled as he was by his incredibly strong, amazingly insatiable husband. 

Alec reared his head back, gasping for breath as he cried out in blinding ecstasy, his saliva trickling out from the side of his hung open mouth, having long lost the ability to swallow over his parched throat - his entire being clenched and locked tight onto the invading _insanely rigid, huge, thick cock_ plowing incessantly into his squishy, burning, sizzling insides - Alec had the wild thought that, if his madly pounding heart actually stopped while being so thoroughly ravished by his lustful husband; boy, what a way to go. 

"Magnus -! I'm coming," he now managed to croak, licking at his parched lips and gulping down hard - just before his dripping cock lurched wildly and he  _came_ with a loud cry, spurting globs of thick, white cum onto the Egyptian cotton sheets, triggering his grunting husband's following ejaculation - his turgid cock swelling even bigger, (Alec whimpered breathlessly for the several seconds he felt like he was truly splitting apart) before shooting hot splashes of cum deep into his greatly relieved, shuddering beloved; white globs trickling back out of Alec's already full channel, his lower belly now slightly bloated with Magnus' three loads of copious cum. 

Heaving with obvious effort, an exhausted Magnus carefully withdrew his finally limp penis from his keening, oversensitive husband, showering him with deserving kisses to his temple, ear and Block/Deflect rune, before finishing with a lingering smooch on his plush red lips. He now sat back on his haunches with a gusty, sated sigh, his runed wrist pressed to his little baby bump of ten weeks in support, the other stroking Alec's weakly trembling legs lovingly, as the pleasantly dazed Nephilim lay splayed out on the sheets, a dreamy little smile dancing on his lips, his entire torso flushed red with his exertions - having essentially been pounded into the mattress by his skillful Warlock husband. 

Biting back a proud smirk of triumph at having exhausted his poor, wrung out, young, virile husband so, Magnus reached out to the bedside table to retrieve the tube of aloe vera gel he'd purchased days before - good for sunburns and other skin issues - with his right arm, his exquisitely carved gold wedding bangle with its five twinkling marquise cut topaz gems sparkling in the silver moonlight illuminating the entwined couple on the bed. 

Using a soft face towel he'd hung over a bedpost earlier, Magnus tenderly dabbed at Alec's abused oozing tender hole, blowing softly at it - sneaking glances up at his furiously blushing husband, who peered shyly down at his ministrations, both trading sweet smiles at each other - before slathering the fingertips of his left hand generously with the aloe vera gel, then tenderly coating the angry-looking hole with cooling slicks. 

"Oohh, that's nice," Alec panted smilingly, eyes widening at the immediate cooling sensation, instantly soothing the burn of irritated mucous membrane. He fumbled for his boxers and slipped them on, waiting for Magnus to do the same, before wrapping his arms around where his son lay safely nestled within his Papa, and resting his head on a strong shoulder - Magnus' bulging biceps wrapping securely around his shoulders, lovingly cuddling him close. 

"That was beyond incredible, babe," Alec gushed, his cheeks flaming at the memory of their passionate bouts of lovemaking. "You were so - so big and hard - I felt - it felt like I was stretched so much -" he broke off with a breathless chuckle, burying his bashfully blushing face in his softly smiling husband's broad chest. 

"Much like how you always make me feel whenever you pound me into the mattress, sweetheart," Magnus whispered intimately into his left ear, his breath tickling him pleasantly. "My gorgeous Nephilim, you."

Their sleepy chuckles reverberated softly around the hushed surroundings of their exclusive villa - secluded as they currently were, in a world of their very own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The seventh morning of their honeymoon dawned with a gorgeous cascade of golden rays of sunshine, shooting down on the pristine white sands of the nearby beach, sparkling dazzlingly onto the frothy white waves rolling on the crystal clear, cerulean blue waters. 

Alec and Magnus had happily trudged down the short path leading down to spend the morning at the inviting beach, almost as soon as the sun rose up from the far horizons, having previously partaken in a leisurely breakfast early at dawn - Alec leading the way whilst cradling an alert, sunscreen slathered, cheerfully babbling Daniel close, with the baby's back to his chest - his chubby legs hanging out of his koala bear-themed infant carrier, strapped securely around his Daddy's lithe torso, as he peered gleefully down at the glistening white sands - his Papa following close behind, a hand pressed protectively over his lower belly, where Daniel's little baby brother currently resided. 

After some hours of some light swimming, with both parents taking turns to sit on the wet sand, holding securely onto their excitedly bouncing baby boy on their laps - as he giggled delightedly at the sea water gently lapping at his ticklish feet, waving his hands around with blue sparks of magic spurting out into approaching waves, creating little swirly sprinkles of cascading mini showers onto himself and the parent holding him up, bursting out into infectious laughter after - the immortal family decided to return to their villa for a nice, cool shower, once the brilliant sun had risen high up in the bright blue sky; Magnus having requested the service staff to prepare a traditional Indonesian lunch to be enjoyed outdoors, before joining his husband and son in the large, spacious bathroom. 

Out on the poolside patio of the villa, with picturesque views of rolling green rice fields in the far distance, accompanied by the cheery chirping of birds flying about in search of food, an exquisite marble round table sat being gradually laid out with a spread of tantalizing Indonesian dishes. 

Plates of nasi goreng and its array of tasty toppings and accompanying condiments; a deep dish of gado-gado with its fragrant peanut sauce in a separate little serving jug by its side; some skewers of satay in all variations of marinated meats; piping hot richly dark glutinous bubur sumsum in a mini tureen, as well as a platter of fresh tropical fruits - sliced sweet red mangoes, juicy pale orangey honeydew slices, and bright crimson papaya wedges, seeds having been scraped away - along with freshly cut open young coconuts, (Magnus loved the refreshing taste of its juice) all had been displayed enticingly on the table - and a small tub of rich, creamy, pure coconut ice cream, Magnus' special request, having had cravings for its unique taste recently. 

"Oh, wow!" An amazed Alec exclaimed, his stomach growling loudly in hunger, as he took in the display of delicious smelling foods. "No wonder you insisted we fed Daniel first before we ate - looks like we're gonna take a while to finish everything off!"

Magnus threw back his damp head in gleeful chuckles, pulling out one of the white whicker chairs for his husband - just as Alec did the very same for him. With delighted laughter ringing out at their mirroring actions, the newlyweds settled in for a wonderful lunch, as their elder son played happily on his plush, thick baby gym nearby, contentedly batting at the bear-themed mobile hanging from its top - under his Daddy's and Papa's watchful eyes - the family enjoying the last few hours of this honeymoon cum family vacation, before needing to return home. 

Alec held up his coconut with both hands, a beautiful joyous smile wreathing his now lightly tanned features, prompting his sweetly smiling pregnant husband to do the same, cat eyes crinkling delightedly as they traded fond gazes of contentment. 

"Happy honeymoon, honey; may we always stay as blessedly joyful as we've been, all through the remaining days of our lives together," Alec declared, his hazel eyes shimmering with heartfelt devotion, peering deeply into his husband's gleaming golden orbs, as they tapped their coconuts merrily together, then sipped its juices up from the thick red straws perched within the carved out holes at its tops. 

"Joyful days as ever always, sweetheart," Magnus echoed, softly smiling, his Wedding Union runed wrist pressing lovingly against the swell of his baby bump - where the devout love of his beloved Nephilim warrior had resulted in him being impregnated with his precious son - yet another most priceless, wondrous gift from his darling Alexander. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few days in this fic's timeline is Alec's birthday. *happy clapping*
> 
> His High Warlock husband has a special celebration in mind. *bows*


	3. Like Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Parabatai dynamics somewhat, and what is up with Magnus' Magic??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parabatai Pairs + Pregnant Warlock in their midst....... Literally. *Runs and hides*

The day of the anticipated return of the Head of the New York Institute from his week long honeymoon began like any typical fall morning - misty skies with pale sunlight peeking through wisps of thin clouds, shining weakly down on morning dew clinging to leaves already changing colors. 

It was already 9 AM, time for the Acting Head of the Institute Jace Herondale to observe the weekly Parabatais' outdoor training session, as per instructions from the Institute Head, who expected a detailed report from him first thing the next morning, on all the goings-on and missions performed, as well as the progress of a certain select few Shadowhunters, whom Alec wished to intensively train personally along with his own Parabatai. 

Jace could hardly wait to get started on that - the rush of pride felt while watching younger Shadowhunters train and develop their expertise before his very eyes was always something special; part of the lifelong bond he shared with Alec, both of them leaders with complementary methods in grooming prospective proteges - as he now stood with his arms folded loosely at his chest, near the back entrance of the Institute, his dual-toned eyes watching each move made by the four young men before him. 

In the very center of the courtyard, the newest pair of junior Parabatais - barely minted four months earlier - 17 year old Angus (formerly of the London Institute) and 18 year old Caleb (born and bred in Brooklyn for his first 10 years of life) stood back to back, both their right Parabatai-runed arms stretched out, hands clutching their seraph blades tightly; being circled slowly in a rather predatory way by another smirking senior pair of Parabatais - Kai and Ravi - who at ages 20 and 21 respectively, were now experienced warriors who could more than hold their own in battle, having already been Parabatais for the past three years. 

Kai (formerly of the Hong Kong Institute) lazily swung both of his frankly fearsome katanas in practised hands, his bright amber eyes alight with intent, the stars and crescents design engraved on his blades' handles and silver star-shaped earring in his left ear lobe glinting in the sunlight, which peeked through orangey leaves from trees surrounding the courtyard; his Parabatai rune gleaming on his left forearm and natural golden tan, as he moved around in slow, gracefully measured steps.

On the opposite side of the pair of nervous newbies fidgeting in between them, was Kai's Parabatai Ravi (formerly from the Mumbai Institute) who mirrored each of his steps perfectly, down to the exact same slow measured steps, his coffee-colored smooth skin and silver crescent shaped earring in his right ear lobe illuminated by the sunlight; right Parabatai-runed arm half-outstretched with hand clutching his bow with its personalized star and crescent design, quiver of similarly designed runed arrows on his back; his deep brown eyes flitting quickly from Kai's to check that Jace was indeed paying attention, before winking most cheekily back at his waiting Parabatai. 

Moving as one, both young men charged swiftly at the younger pair of taken aback Parabatais, each seizing their individual captives simultaneously - Kai grabbingonto a shocked Caleb by his flannel shirt's unbuttoned collar - making him drop his seraph blade with a surprised shout - yanking him _hard_  forward and away from a bewildered Angus - whose own seraph blade was knocked out of his hand by Ravi's bow with a resounding  _thwack_  when he'd turned his head to look back at why his Parabatai had cried out in alarm - who now had Ravi's arm wrapped around his neck in a semi-loose chokehold, as he stared helplessly at his bug-eyed Parabatai, whose neck veins bulged out in self-righteous annoyance, as Kai skillfully held  _his_ head in a similar chokehold, trading proud smirks with Ravi. 

"You  _cheated_!" An incensed Caleb yelled, right into Kai's sensitive left ear - then  _stomped_ onto his left booted foot (Angus winced in sympathy at Kai's pained yell, as well as cringing at Ravi's enraged shout in  _his_ left ear) and hoisted Kai up onto one broad shoulder - before  _throwing_ him over to land painfully on the ground in a crumpled heap, the impact of his fall causing a flurry of fallen leaves to scatter messily about in the air - just as an abruptly inspired Angus grabbed hold of a distracted Ravi by his left elbow around his neck, _pinching_ the soft inner flesh there, then grabbing onto Ravi's bow as it slipped from his right hand (he'd instinctively wanted to rub at his pained elbow) and yanking Ravi's head back by the neck using his very own weapon. 

"Ahh, damn, that hurts!" a rueful Kai swore as he shook his dazed head, one hand rubbing gingerly at the side he'd landed on, as he looked at his glowering,  _growling_ Parabatai with a knowing half-grin. "You can let him go now, please, Angus; I promise he won't pounce on you. He's most probably just mad at himself right now -"

"You didn't have to throw him  _that_ hard!" Ravi yelled at Caleb. "He broke three ribs on that side shielding me from a rogue Vamp, when we were breaking up that Vampire clan clash just a few days ago! Don't you remember?!"

Angus released Ravi in a great hurry upon hearing that, holding out his bow and muttering an apology as Ravi swiped it up huffily, before hurrying over to his pale and sweaty Parabatai, who was now chewing on his lower lip in pain, as he tried to regain his winded breath - walking around and shooting a withering death glare at a now remorseful Caleb who was apologizing profusely to a gracious Kai, who patted him on the back, much like a big brother would. 

Jace hurried over in a brisk walk when he heard Ravi's words, worry etched out on his stern features. 

Ravi had retrieved his stele from his pocket and was activating Kai's Iratze rune, which happened to be on the shoulder of his injured side - angry large purplish bruises visible all over his ribs - Ravi's fingers gently stroking his Parabatai's shoulder in comfort as the rune took its effect. Caleb stood staring bleakly at Kai's injuries, his cornflower blue eyes dim with remorse, Angus' hand on his shoulder squeezing him in solidarity, honey-colored eyes watching Ravi's movements carefully, taking notes for future use. 

"I'm so sorry, Kai; I got carried away, I forgot-" Caleb mumbled meekly, his eyes darting a quick look to Ravi, who took a deep breath -

"I'm the one who cheated first, sorry dude, should've done things the right way, the first time," Kai responded quickly, catching his annoyed Parabatai's gaze and holding it warningly, then flashing him a quick smile of thanks. 

"Hmph," came a belligerent Ravi's response, re-pocketing his stele then holding out his hand for his Parabatai to grab onto, both Shadowhunters hopping back up onto their feet - Angus and Caleb trading rueful glances at what'd just happened. 

Jace had reached them and now stood with his arms behind his back, waiting for all four young men to face him with similar poses. 

"Excellent analysis of what caused that incident to occur, there, Kai," Jace remarked wryly, lifting a blond eyebrow at both Kai and Ravi, his lips in a tight grim line - Angus and Caleb threw them nervous glances at their possible reactions, only to gawk at their sheepish grins and Ravi's embarrassed shrug - "you guys do realize that I'm gonna have to tell Alec everything that happened here, right?"

"Parabatais don't keep things hidden from each other, or the consequences will be dire," Caleb piped up rather morosely, a properly chastized Angus nodding in agreement - as did the other three men. 

"Alright, let's start over - the proper way this time, please - face each other first!" Jace barked out strictly. 

All four Parabatais hurried to do his bidding. Jace walked a few yards away to observe their skills, as they exchanged strikes and parries, all holding out their seraph blades. Eventually they spaced out and formed a loose circle, each trying to find a way to catch the others off guard. 

A sudden whirl of winds brought into emergence a purplish portal, a few steps away from where Jace was standing - and out stepped an obviously puzzled Alec, holding a wide-eyed Daniel within his carrier - and no Magnus. 

Jace and Alec stood staring at one another in bewilderment. 

"Where's Magnus, man?" a curious Jace enquired, looking around as if Magnus was hiding somewhere. 

"He said he was gonna portal us to the ready room, when he mumbled that something wasn't right, then let go of my hand," Alec replied, blinking in concerned confusion. "He should be - _Magnus!_ " he broke off with a shocked gasp of his husband's name - stunned into stillness by the scene currently unfolding before their horrified eyes. 

Magnus had suddenly stepped out of another portal right in the middle of the courtyard, now finding himself having stepped in between a horrified and frozen Angus - who'd dropped his outstretched seraph blade in fright when it very nearly sliced open Magnus' lower back - and a rapidly approaching Ravi charging forward at full speed, Magnus' baby bump in direct danger of being stabbed with Ravi's outstretched sharp seraph blade. 

Jace did the only thing he could think of - even as Ravi's shocked yell rang out and reverberated around the courtyard, as he tried to twist his own body around, trying to yank his attacking hand back simultaneously - with a giant acrobatic jump, Jace launched himself at his vulnerably stunned pregnant brother-in-law, wrapping his arms around Magnus and _yanking_  him away, just in the nick of time - as Ravi stumbled to an abrupt stop with his blade slicing through empty air, where Magnus had been standing mere seconds ago - Jace having wrapped his arms protectively around Magnus's baby bump and cushioning his fall backwards with his own body, landing hard onto the ground. 

Ravi dropped his seraph blade like it'd burnt him, running over to where a badly trembling Magnus had carefully sat up and was now frantically running his hands all over a panting Jace, looking for any injuries he could have sustained in their tumble - Alec with Daniel having rushed over as soon as Jace had launched himself into the air - Angus, Caleb and Kai all rushing over to join them; Kai placing both hands onto his shaking Parabatai's shoulders to help steady him somewhat. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you - last minute - almost  _stabbed_ you, your  _baby_ , oh Raziel, oh Angels -!" an absolutely frantic Ravi had fallen to his knees babbling profuse apologies, wringing his hands in his freakout, huge eyes filled with tears of worry, a pale, wide-eyed Kai repeatedly patting and rubbing at his shoulders, sharing comfort - that had been _frightening!_

A heaving Angus was similarly being comforted by his Parabatai, who'd been stunned into silence, only his right runed arm having been managed to wrap around Angus' shoulders. 

Magnus was vehemently shaking his head at Ravi, swallowing several times as if trying his best to speak, his husband having buried his head in the crook of his neck and now heaving panicked tearful gasps, one hand pressed onto Magnus' baby bump - Daniel whimpering in fright at all the powerful scary feelings he felt emitted by all the adults around him - Jace holding firmly onto his Parabatai's hand as they wrapped their arms around Magnus' back, his free hand rubbing Daniel on the back through his carrier strapped onto his Daddy, shushing him with a gentle smile on his face. 

 "Not your fault, dear boy - my magic - it's gone all wrong! I wanted to portal us into the ready room  _inside_! - when I realized we were going to end up outdoors, I let go of Alexander's hand -" - Magnus now turned fully to his shuddering husband, tears shimmering in his dazed cat eyes - "I'm so sorry darling! Our baby could have -!"

"It's okay," Jace soothed him, rubbing him affectionately on the back, Alec having released his hand to clasp Magnus' neck lovingly, shaking his head tearfully at Magnus' words. "You're okay now, Magnus. Don't get too worked up, huh bro?" Jace said gently, worried eyes looking Magnus' body over for any injuries, "you didn't get hurt anywhere, did you? I didn't grab you too hard, I hope? Baby okay in there?"

Magnus had started sobbing at Jace's gentle tone, Alec having planted several kisses of sheer relief all over Magnus' weeping features, lingering on his husband's trembling lips, both parents' hands clasped against Magnus' baby bump. At Jace's query about the baby's well-being, Magnus heaved a choked sob, then threw his arms around his brother-in-law, who gently held him close while he sobbed his heart out, dual-toned eyes fixed onto those of his grateful Parabatai's. 

"Thank you, Jace! If you weren't around -" Magnus broke off with a violent shudder, causing Alec to hug him _and_ Jace close with one long arm while whispering reassuring words tenderly in his husband's ear, his other rubbing his infant son's back, Daniel having calmed down somewhat at his Uncle Jace's gentle caring tones and soothing back rubs. 

"Come on, let's get you inside, maybe Isabelle should check you out?" Jace wondered out loud, as the trio began walking slowly back to the Institute's back entrance, still with their arms all wrapped around each other. 

Magnus shook his head ruefully, one hand carefully holding Jace's bleeding left elbow, even as Alec did the same with his right - he'd scraped the skin right off of both elbows, as well as some off both upper arms, in his bid to cushion Magnus from their fall, thankfully resulting in the pregnant Warlock being fully unscathed. 

"I'm fine, so's the baby, thank the Angels," Magnus murmured, patting his baby bump tenderly, "I'm just scared portal-less; no portaling for me from now on, til this baby's been born!" he declared, to which his greatly relieved husband could only nod fervently in response, still struggling to catch his breath over the sheer pounding of his lurching heart.

"You, though, need to get to the infirmary, get these nasty scrapes cleaned up and treated with some antiseptics. And Alexander honey, you and everyone else needs to go to the mess hall and get something to drink to calm all your nerves. Jace and I will join you all afterwards; please get me some soy milk, sweetheart, thank you; Papa will see you again later, Mikael sayang," Magnus finished with a kiss to his son's forehead, to which Daniel replied with an agreeable gurgle, patting at his Papa's cheek with a chubby hand, much to his parents' and Godfather Jace's delight, heaping him with praises. 

With a final cleansing heaving sniffle, the pregnant temporarily 'portal-less' High Warlock of Brooklyn then gripped tightly onto an uninjured part of his brother-in-law's left arm, and began steering him into the Institute in the general direction of the Infirmary - with his husband the Institute Head carrying their son and two other pairs of Parabatais all trailing obediently behind him, much like a mother duck leading its little ducklings. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - Kai and Ravi's Parabatai runes are on mirroring arms 'cause Ravi's a left-handed dude. *bows*
> 
> More surprises lie in wait.....


	4. Love Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th - a day of special significance for Magnus Lightwood-Bane... If only things had gone as planned.

Jace furtively sent off a text on his mobile, even as Alec and the other two pairs of Parabatais all stood staring expectantly at him. They were all standing around the center console display of the Institute's operations room, having discussions on fortifying security without having to rely excessively on Magnus' wards, now that he was pregnant and easily fatigued. 

Usually Jace would be shooting his mouth off within a mere five minutes of  _any_ particular discussion, never missing a chance to tease his juniors and test their responses and behaviors - especially in front of Alec, whose eyes were always peeled and ears always twitching whenever Jace initiated anything - they hadn't been Parabatais for years for nothing after all. 

Today however, it'd been nearly half an hour, and all of them had contributed to the meeting  _except_ for Jace. He'd alternated between placidly listening to Alec whenever his Parabatai said something, to smiling to himself goofily whenever he glanced at his occasionally buzzing mobile, to being downright distracted with a dazed far-off glint in his eyes. 

Alec found himself wondering if Jace had hit his head two days ago, when he'd performed his heroic act in saving Magnus and their unborn son in that honestly horrific portal-wrangling gone wrong. 

"Jace? You okay over there?" Alec enquired, squinting quizically at him from across the table, when more than twenty seconds had past, and Jace still hadn't said anything. 

His Parabatai gave a start, as if just realizing he'd been supposed to actually contribute his opinion - an unexpected flush bloomed across his cheeks (Alec blinked repeatedly in surprise - when had he last seen that?) - and broke into a sheepish grin.

"Aw sorry, man; yeah, I'm fine - sorry, where were we?" he asked the nearest person next to him - Angus - with a secretive wink, to which Angus responded with a half-grin and a raised eyebrow, then proceeded to update him accordingly. 

Next to Angus, an obviously amused Kai was trading his own coded form of eye blinks and brow flicks with his own Parabatai Ravi, who stood across the table from him, with Caleb next to him across from Angus - who now stared at one another willing the other not to burst out laughing. It appeared as if they were all plotting something amongst themselves - all with their Head being none the wiser. 

An oblivious Alec chewed on his lower lip as he stared down at the displays spread out before them all. Magnus had told him this morning that he'd look after Daniel, having completely cleared his schedule for the whole day - peering expectantly at his husband as he said so - to which an appreciative Alec had thanked him with a quick chaste kiss and a gentle baby bump rub, before practically dashing out the door (he'd already shaved off five minutes of walking time to work and didn't want to be late - bad impression as Head) without so much as a proper goodbye. The High Warlock had simply sighed with a fond shake of his head, watching his clueless husband power walk towards the elevators. 

Alec wondered how Magnus and Daniel were doing at home; he hoped their increasingly active almost five month old son wasn't tiring his Papa out. At almost three months pregnant, Magnus continued to have issues with low blood pressure, as well as having a decreased appetite, feeling bloated easily after just a few bites of food. His bump, meanwhile, had grown steadily bigger, week by week; he now looked like someone who was within their second trimester of pregnancy, despite not even reaching the end of his first himself. Alec decided it would be prudent to request for Catarina to perform another reading and examination on their unborn son soon. 

"Excuse me, Alec?" Avery called out, briskly approaching him across the expanse of the operations area, followed more slowly by another tall Shadowhunter who had his dark blond head down peering at a piece of official-looking paper in his hands - Alec thought he looked familiar. 

"By the Angel, is that -?" Jace spoke up in disbelief, his lips pursing into an uncertain smile, "It  _is_ you! Jesse Hawkeye, what in Raziel's name are you doing here?!"

Alec felt a rush of adrenaline (sheer panic) surge up from his very toes, causing a flush to spread swiftly all the way up to his cheeks. Standing there before him, with a healthy almost ruddy tan, brilliantly sparkling cerulean eyes and that same roguish smile as three years ago, was his first and only official crush (besides Jace - ancient history) - the first guy he'd ever wanted to kiss (never did), the first one who he'd ever confessed his feelings to while on attachment at Alicante (and had received an incredulous look and a sad shake of the head with nothing said in reply, and then  _completely sudden loss of all contact_ ), the first one who'd ever -

"Good morning, Alec," Jesse greeted him politely, respectfully giving him a little bow of his head - dark blond hair falling slightly into his right eye as he did so - "I've been sent here by Inquisitor Herondale - for the next four weeks, I'm to shadow you in your duties as Institute Head, before moving on to the London Institute to do the same over there," he explained at length, brilliantly blue eyes never wavering from gazing intently into Alec's, "and, before anything else, please accept my heartfelt birthday wishes - Happy birthday, Alec. May Lord Raziel and all the Angels keep you always in their favor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He did  _what_?" Isabelle fairly screeched, drawing quite the unwanted attention to the occupants at their table in the mess hall - it was lunchtime, and it was packed with hungry (and gossipy) Shadowhunters of all ranks. "The sheer nerve of him -!"

"Shhh!" both Jace and Clary hissed at a now flushed Isabelle (who looked ready to commit homicide) whose dark eyes had narrowed truly dangerously - that and the scary way she was holding her pasta fork up and waving it in frustration.  

"Don't tell Magnus about Jesse and Alec's past, please," Jace pleaded with his adoptive sister, "Alec only told the both of us, and Clary doesn't even know, 'cause I haven't gotten the okay from Alec to tell her about it, and frankly, maybe I don't need to. Alec and Magnus are so happy right now, it doesn't really matter what was in the past, right?" Jace mused with a deep sigh, brow furrowed in worry. "I just hope Jesse behaves himself, once he sees how Magnus and Alec are as a couple. A married and expectant couple, at that, with biological sons."

Clary clicked her tongue in deep concern, fingers of her right hand twisting and turning her peridot encrusted gold engagement ring restlessly - Jace flashing her a fond smirk when he saw that; she'd taken to doing that whenever in deep thought lately. 

"There aren't any records or journals or _anything_ on a male Warlock being pregnant with a Nephilim's baby," Clary fretted, her hazel eyes shining with empathy for Magnus, "and he's already been through so much, and he's not even three months pregnant! I don't know how he'd take it, if he knew -"

"Hey, there," Alec greeted them abruptly in his deep rasp, having appeared from behind a nearby pillar, popping up right next to Clary, causing her to jump in fright and spill her still full glass of chilled apple cider drink - all over her fiance beside her. 

A now wet (and cold) Jace could only blink through cider-stained clumpy lashes up at his loudly guffawing Parabatai - even as his fiancee started swiping at his face with her (coarse and thin) paper napkin, gushing out repeated apologies - as a heartily giggling Isabelle looked on, both hands covering her mouth full of shrimp alfredo. 

"Really, Clary?" Alec teased her, his hazel eyes twinkling with mirth. "I thought you wouldn't scare so easily by now - unless you were in the middle of gossiping about me?"

Clary's frantic cleanup of Jace stopped with a put-upon huff and a patented Clary eyeroll (not to be mixed up with the patented Alec eyeroll, a feat in itself) before she turned up her red head to glare halfheartedly at her smirking Head. 

"I was, in fact, talking about Magnus - how is he, anyway? I don't see him around today -?"

Both Jace and Isabelle now stared incredulously at her - was she really about to expose -

"Oh I just texted him earlier, and he replied with this cute pic of Daniel trying to 'help' him rearrange the nursery - he's expanded it, taking up some of his office space, added another crib - expandable and adjustable, of course - and also a second wardrobe - knowing you guys, we're gonna need it - and one extra changing table, 'cause we're gonna have two babies need changing soon," Alec revealed at length, settling down next to his sister and shoveling alfredo into his mouth as soon as he finished his rapid account. 

He'd missed the worried looks being exchanged by his sister, his Parabatai and  _his_ fiancee - Magnus had done all  _that_ already and was still going to -

"Hi, everyone, may I join you?" 

Four pairs of multicolored eyes stared up at Jesse Hawkeye - who stood near Alec with his tray full of food - a lot of it for just one person. It was as if a freezing spell had been cast onto the table and its occupants - nobody spoke a word or even blinked and it seemed like Isabelle had maybe even stopped breathing. 

A clatter of someone's utensil dropping onto the mess hall's tiled floor broke the spell - and just as Isabelle was sucking in an indignant breath, Jace and Clary bracing themselves - 

"Sure, why not? Why not join in our family lunch, might as well, huh. You _are_ here to shadow me, aren't you?" Alec repeated Jesse's earlier words, right back to his now blushing face - a pleasant little smile playing on Alec's curled lips as he watched Jesse fidget in apparent embarrassment, his hazel eyes hard and shrewd - his Head of Institute look down pat. 

Jace, Isabelle and Clary all traded proud, secretly pleased glances - this was Alec standing up for himself - having been treated so carelessly by this man before him, all those years ago. 

"I'm sorry, is Clary also part of your family?" Jesse enquired frankly, curiosity painting his features, even as he sat down - right next to Alec, brushing their shoulders together, making Alec rear back instinctively, just as Jesse leaned forward to start eating his lunch, removing a plate of pastries from his tray - and placing it in front of Alec. 

Jace had caught the shoulder-brushing movement, raising an eyebrow at his now visibly annoyed Parabatai, then tilting his chin at Alec's left hand - where his three-emeralds-encrusted gold engagement band sat proudly shining on his ring finger. Alec immediately caught on, his tense features clearing out into a self-satisfied smirk. 

"Um, I thought I'd start things off right between us - I got these from a family friend, excellent baker, please enjoy - I'm so, so sorry about what happened all those years ago - I never -" Jesse's speech came to a sudden stop, as Alec reached out with both arms (fully exposed with both previously long sleeves now having been rolled up) and picked up the offered plate of pastries, passing it around to his siblings and future sister-in-law - all of them smiling beatifically at one another in shared triumph. 

Jesse's eyes had almost popped out of his classically handsome face, and were now darting from Alec's Wedded Union rune gleaming beautifully on his left inner wrist, to the gorgeously deep gold thick wedding bangle with its seven sparkling square sapphires dangling around his right wrist - having apparently lost his train of thought. 

"I don't remember seeing you at my wedding? At Alicante? Two weekends ago?" Alec casually wondered out loud, taking a single bite out of a plain-looking croissant, making a face, then putting the pastry back down onto his now empty plate. "My husband gets me pastries directly from Paris all the time -" - here he shrugged nonchalantly, making Isabelle absolutely beam in pride (Jace and Clary hiding sneaky smirks) - "oh, and by the way, Clary here's my future sister-in-law, so don't you go giving her any trouble. I'll be sure to add any infractions you may make into my report on your conduct, when the time comes. I'm sure Inquisitor Herondale - Clary's future Grandmother-in-law - won't tolerate anything less than excellence on your part."

Jesse had only managed to blink furiously during Alec's deceptively airy speech, and had now turned a deep red, looking rather meekly at a politely smiling Clary, then at a stern-looking Jace - avoiding eye contact with Isabelle altogether, who'd been glaring  _daggers_ at him since he'd sat down beside Alec - before inhaling deeply then beginning to speak -

"I've been in prolonged rehabilitation in Mumbai - for repeated yinfen addiction," came the jaw dropping confession. "I was just allowed back to Alicante three days ago - the Inquisitor gave me strict instructions not to ask anyone there any further questions about you, after I'd asked your mother after you - and she didn't answer me, just turned around and marched straight to the Inquisitor's office - then I was assigned to come here. I was supposed to report here two days ago, but you'd alerted the Clave that you were extending your leave, so -"

"Alec, we need you!" an apparently panic-stricken Angus called out across the mess hall, running at full speed towards their table, a wide-eyed Caleb close behind him. 

Without any hesitation, Alec stood up and hurried to meet the panting pair of Parabatais halfway, throwing a look of alarm at Jace in between - Isabelle and Clary glancing at each other anxiously. 

"It's the aerial sensors! They're showing something strange on the monitor yet there're no alarms going off!" Angus voiced out rapidly, large hands flapping about. 

"Yeah could you please come look, in case something's really wrong and the alarms are just faulty maybe?" Caleb pleaded beseechingly, blue eyes wide in fear. 

Jace had already stood up and stepped close to his Parabatai, having grabbed Jesse's paper napkin without asking and swiping at his still cider-stained cheeks. At Alec's nod, all 4 Parabatais hurried in the general direction of the ready room. 

"Well, nice to meet you, but we need to go," Clary told Jesse as she hopped up from her seat and waved her engagement ring clad left hand at him - he nodded back with a small smile - while Isabelle just tossed her hair and turned her back on him, rushing off after her brothers, Clary right beside her. 

A sad-looking Jesse Hawkeye was left all alone at the table designated for the Head of the Institute and his family - drawing curious glances from surrounding tables, wondering who he was and his purpose in the Institute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I hear 'em coming!" Kai announced in a staged whisper, one hand holding up a noisemaker, the other held up with widespread fingers to count down, as the approaching hurrying footsteps became progressively louder. Ravi who stood across from him stifled an amused chuckle, throwing a look around at all the spread out hiding Shadowhunters, ready to spring out at a moment's notice. 

The ready room had been transformed into a lounge of sorts, plunged into dim mood lighting - set up with plush long leather couches along each wall, interpersed with square mahogany end tables, groaning with hors d'oeuvres of all variations and trays of crystal glasses filled with apple cider punch - with another larger round mahogany table in the open space right in the center of the room, where a large rectangular birthday cheesecake topped decadently with a cascade of blueberries took pride of place, with two tall candles and four shorter ones artfully perched amongst them. 

Seated serenely smiling on one of the couches was the man responsible for it all - the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself, who had his now nineteen pound son strapped onto his upper back within his baby carrier - squirming and wriggling occasionally to look around his Papa's broad shoulders. 

Daniel Mikael wore a beanie with a bear face and soft fluffy ear muffs covering his ears, tufts of his black hair sticking out every which way, with a darling matching long sleeved onesie which covered him from below his chin all the way to his toes - effectively leaving only his adorable face exposed, with his large golden cat eyes peering curiously now over his Papa's right shoulder, kicking his chubby legs out now and then, to the sides of his Papa's ribs. 

Magnus himself wore a long velvet maroon coat, with a silvery turquoise tunic that clung sensuously to his pregnant torso, outlining his baby bump beautifully, and melange grey pants with a stretchable waistband. His right hand rested gently on the bump, the intricately carved gleaming gold wedding bangle with its five marquis cut topaz gems sparkling in the candlelight from the birthday cake, which also illuminated the thick gold chain dangling from his neck with its Nephilim and Warlock symbols - tokens of his husband's love and devotion. 

"I don't understand, what could have caused the alarms to suddenly be faulty? And it can't be the wards - Magnus is the best, most powerful Warlock in town; his wards never fail - so it must be either a technical error, or human - or rather - Nephilim error!" Alec's deep rasp was heard increasing in pitch and volume as it came even closer, stopping just beyond the corner. "Why's it so dark? Didn't you guys -"

" _Surprise!!"_  All four young Parabatais now surrounded Alec and grabbed ahold of his arms, laughingly hauling him front and center. Half of all the Shadowhunters of the Institute (the other half were at lunch in the mess hall - they were rotated for an hour long lunch between 12 Noon to 2 PM, ensuring constant surveillance was maintained) all jumped out of their respective hiding places, blowing hard on their noise makers, creating a cacophony of chaotic sounds, just as Magnus turned all the lights back on with quick snaps of both hands' fingers. 

Having been essentially dragged to stand before his own birthday cake, Alec stood frozen in place, jaw having dropped in shock, eyes wide open - upon seeing his reaction, Jace started breaking up into loud thigh-slapping chortling hoots of glee; Isabelle and Clary were clutching onto each other's arms practically crying with laughter - all at the expanse of a still shell shocked Alec. 

"Your  _face_!" Jace gasped out, trying valiantly to catch his breath from the stitches in his side. "Did anybody get that on mobile camera?!  Please post it on the Institute web e-zine, thanks ever so much!"

A merrily giggling Magnus had carefully stood up, his Wedding Union runed arm held across Daniel's body strapped to his back, with his right hand supporting his own baby bump; its size was beginning to alter his center of gravity. He gazed lovingly at his now gradually beaming husband, whose eyes drifted around the room, taking in all his favorite foods in miniaturized versions, then back to the cake - Alec's favorite kind since when he was pregnant with Daniel. 

Alec's eyes now fell solely upon his husband, who was at that moment carrying both their sons - the elder on his back, the younger in his own belly - with a sweet, tender smile wreathing his handsome, glowing features, his golden cat eyes dancing with delight, as he slowly stepped forward towards Alec, eyes never leaving his -

"Happy birthday, Alexander; may all your heart's wishes be granted, dearest," he gushed, heartfelt and sincere, gesturing at his now teary-eyed husband to blow out the candles - which he did with a single puff of breath - triggering a merry round of enthusiastic applause, accompanied by calls for a happy birthday. 

"Magnus," Alec gasped out, a few tears having welled up over his lower lashes, "you got me the blueberry cheesecake, just like how I loved it when carrying Daniel - you didn't have to go to all that trouble, honey - _you're_ pregnant now -"

Magnus shook his head fondly, about to respond, then pressed his hand up to his head quite suddenly - the blood draining rapidly from his face - causing Isabelle to lurch forward crying out -

"Alec, he's about to _collapse_ , get Daniel off of him, _quick_!"

Just as Magnus' wobbly legs were about to fold underneath him, Isabelle's fingers quickly unclicked the locking clasp of the baby carrier in the middle of Magnus' chest - releasing a bewildered Daniel who fell backwards, safely into his Daddy's arms - whilst Jace caught hold of his stumblingly dizzy brother-in-law whilst he was in mid-fall, dropping onto his knees to cradle Magnus' weak pregnant form better. 

The gathered Shadowhunters had all spread out to form a loose circle around the family members in the center of the room, and now stared anxiously at the pale, trembling, visibly weakened High Warlock, who was still trying his best to smile reassuringly at his husband - bringing a tear to many witnessing the sheer depth of love shining in Magnus' eyes. 

The minute Clary had taken Daniel off of Alec's arms, he fell to his knees beside his crouching sister, who was holding Magnus' runed left hand up and feeling his pulse - weak and thready - before making way for her brother to gather Magnus into his arms, Jace relinquishing his cradling hold on Magnus' neck and head, preventing him from having hit his head. 

"I'm so sorry, darling," Magnus murmured faintly, "I've ruined your birthday; I just can't seem to do anything right nowadays," he finished sadly with a soft sigh. "I can't stop fainting either - I'm such a weakling at this whole pregnancy thing."

Alec shook his head vehemently, tears clinging to his lashes, bringing up his left runed hand to tenderly stroke his husband's pale, cool cheek with the back of his hand - quite a few sniffles resounded around the room at that moment; Clary and Isabelle amongst them, soothing a whimpering Daniel - then slowly lifting up his right arm which he'd wrapped around Magnus with his hand resting on the baby bump, and leaning his head down, to press a lingering kiss, full of love, onto Magnus' lips, receiving a weakly smiling smooch in return. 

"You've done too much today, overstretched your already waning strength - our baby's draining you from inside, you took care of Daniel who's been trying to sit up by himself, you expanded our nursery, then you walked all the way here with Daniel on your back, to make all this happen - it's no wonder you're so weak now! Have you even had your lunch, huh?!" Alec admonished him at length, frowning fiercely down at him, only to receive a weak head shake, and then came the heartwrenchingly earnest reply -

"I though I'd have it with you, but then you already went to the mess hall, so -"

"Don't _yell_ at him, man," Jace interjected in a frustrated tone, flashing his Parabatai a look of exasperation. "Don't be mad at him, he's carrying your baby! He just wanted you to have the perfect surprise birthday party. You wanna get mad, yell at me, I was in on it, we all were," Jace readily confessed, gesturing to the four other Parabatais, as well as Clary and Isabelle, who all nodded in agreement. 

Alec had flushed red at his Parabatai's words - Magnus within his arms protesting weakly - "It's all my fault, sayang, I came up with the idea -" - and now he let out an anguished choked sob, leaning down again to press his forehead onto Magnus', who'd been peering up sweetly at him. 

"I'm so sorry, honey," Alec murmured contritely, "I know you mean well; I didn't mean to blame you. I'm just so worried about you. No matter what, this is the nicest birthday I've had in all these years, and _you_ put it together for me."

Magnus' eyes lit up at Alec's words, then he looked up at all his siblings-in-law and the four young men gazing anxiously at him - Caleb had tears in the corners of his eyes, and Kai's eyes were red-rimmed - and graced them all with a sweet thankful smile. 

"I had help from our most capable family and your most resourceful colleagues," Magnus informed him, color having gradually returned to his face. "Now please help me up, darling, I feel better now."

A greatly relieved Alec held securely onto a now sitting up Magnus, nuzzling the side of his face tenderly - to which Magnus responded by bringing his husband's left arm up and softly kissing the Wedded Union rune there - causing even more sniffling amongst the bevy of onlookers. 

Standing at the entrance to the ready room, his cerulean eyes now misty with growing realization - Alec had truly moved on, and was deservedly deeply loved by his magical Warlock husband, who was pregnant with his child? And Daniel was the child Alec himself had carried? - Jesse Hawkeye told himself to get his act together; first thing the next morning, he'd do all the grovelling he needed, to apologize once and for all, for the hurt he'd caused Alec, all those years ago when they were still young and relatively naive. 

For now, all he could do was watch the beauty of the scene before him, and fervently wish for a love like this, for his very own someday. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... Did anyone catch the references lurking around in here?? *cackles madly*
> 
> *Ahem* Malec will always and forever stay strong in the face of any adversity. *bows*


	5. Look What Love Has Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... Here we are again with the Fluffity fluffy Love (making) *blushing madly*  
> They are Newlyweds after all. *wink*

Magnus lay back on the fluffy mountain of pillows on their bed with a put-upon huff. It was late morning, the day after Alec's botched birthday party, and Alec had  _plotted_ with Catarina to have an early impromptu reading - she'd promised Magnus  _personally_ to have one done in the twelfth week of his pregnancy - and she was expected to make her appearance anytime now, before her shift at the hospital started in an hour's time. 

Alec had decided to  _sentence_ him to bed rest, before Catarina could even confirm if there was any need for it. He'd not even been allowed access to his apothecary - having been forced to cancel all appointments for potions brewing and spells making as a result, citing pregnancy related health issues, to which his clients - well aware of whose son he was carrying, and not wanting to incur the wrath of his husband, the Head of the New York Institute - had all readily agreed. 

Standing at the foot of their bed holding a sleepy Daniel Mikael - blowing bubbles and making goofy faces at him - was that very same husband, having taken the day off and looking fresh and  _unfairly_ attractive, clad in a dark grey sweater and navy blue sweatpants, striped blue socks on his feet, flashing sweet smiles at him, hazel eyes soft with love. 

It was really no wonder that Magnus was already pregnant with his baby, with him looking like that - looking at  _him_ like that. 

"Stop that, sweetheart," Magnus muttered out loud, a blush blooming beautifully across his chiseled cheekbones, at having caught Alec simply _staring_  intently at him - like he was his favorite treat.

Alec's response was a cheeky click of his tongue and a lascivious lick of his lips, thick lashes fluttering as he blinked slowly at Magnus - now rocking a half-asleep Daniel in his arms; it was his usual late morning nap time - then winked most mischievously. 

"I really can't help it, love; not with you laying there all glowing so prettily, being swollen up with my baby inside you," Alec fairly  _rasped_ , then leaned his head forward -

"I'm gonna put Daniel down for his nap, and try to do something about  _this_ -" he whispered loudly, nodding down at the front of his sweatpants - where his  _obscene_ erection had eagerly tented up. 

Giving his flushed and flustered husband one last devilish wink, an utterly aroused Alec Lightwood-Bane turned on his heel and fled - before he couldn't control himself any longer - heading for the relative sanctuary of his son's nursery. 

Just as he placed a now snoozing Daniel into the crib and positioned his favorite Pusheen cat plush toy within the crook of one arm, the shimmer of a familiar portal formed in the very middle of the loft, and out stepped a scrub-clad Catarina, all ready to conduct her examination on Magnus. 

Alec left the nursery door half-open as always, before striding over to her, his earlier situation having dwindled considerably at seeing the stern look on her face, as she peered at where Magnus lay meekly on their bed, his hands folded over the swell of his baby bump. 

"He's been over-exerting himself again, has he?" Catarina now muttered, as they both strode determinedly to the master bedroom. 

Motioning at her to enter before him, Alec simply nodded, then shrugged ruefully, finally shaking his head in resignation - they both knew how Magnus was like; hardworking and dedicated to a fault. 

"Ganging up with my husband on me, are you, my dearest Catarina?" Magnus teased, a rather pleased - and shy - gleam in his golden eyes, as they flitted from said husband to his best friend in the entire realm. 

"Well, someone has to keep you on your toes, dear old friend," she replied with a smirk, "and who better than the both of us?"

She settled herself on the ottoman that Alec'd shifted over from the living room, whilst Alec helped Magnus to pull his maroon tunic up to his chest, exposing his rounded belly - which Alec couldn't quite resist stroking fondly - when the spot he'd just rubbed on  _jiggled_ suddenly - 

" _Oof_!" Magnus gasped out, hands flying to join Alec's, now glued to that spot - "he's _kicking_!" Magnus gushed, hands pressing Alec's more firmly onto his lower belly - where their baby boy's strong jabbing kicks continued intermittently, making Magnus wince laughingly - tears sparkling in his golden gaze, fixed onto his doting beaming husband's own shimmering hazel orbs. 

Catarina's eyes had followed where both husbands' hands were, watching their baby's sharp movements; the outline of his tiny foot faintly visible for brief seconds - as if reaffirming his miraculous existence; how alive and  _strong_ he truly was - and was hardly surprised to find her own lashes damp; sharing in the unbidden joy of her oldest friend for centuries, now experiencing the priceless feeling of nurturing a life within himself, as created with his purely devoted love of his remarkable Alexander. 

Both parents were now looking expectantly at her, Alec having sat down near the foot of the bed, moving Magnus' legs to be propped up across his own thighs, one hand clasping Magnus' in his. Smiling happily back at them, she rubbed her hands to warm them up, then placed them onto Magnus' baby bump. 

Almost immediately, more tears welled up in her eyes, even as a beautiful endearing smile flitted across her features, as she stared off into the distance, the miraculous baby's image in her mind's eye. 

"Oh Magnus," she whispered with heartfelt emotions, "he's  _gorgeous_ ; his cat eyes are like emeralds, and he has your forehead and your nose; his lips and jaws are from his Daddy though, it's obvious, also those dreamy cheekbones of his. All his limbs, too, long like Alec's. And he's a big boy; looks like a five month old fetus already. He's been busy in here!" With a delighted chuckle, Catarina lifted her hands off of Magnus and helped him to pull his tunic back down. 

Alec and Magnus' had been trading looks of sheer delight at Catarina's narration of her readings - whilst swiping away their streaming tears - and now Alec held onto his husband's arm and shoulder as Magnus slowly sat up, having first turned to his side, in bids to avoid yet another dizzy spell. 

"In all seriousness though, your blood pressure remains low, dear friend, while baby Malec number two in here -" - she winked at both parents who broke out into amused chuckles - "continues to draw onto your strength and magic as well. Perhaps it'd be a good idea to start sharing your strengths at night before bed, hm Alec? And do start taking these, Magnus dear, one every morning; I created them especially for you, for fortifying your waning energy; they should last you twenty days or so, until the next batch I make; I'll bring them along on my next reading."

With a graceful flick of her beaded-bracelet enwrapped wrist, Catarina conjured up some little brown potion bottles neatly arranged into a colorful recycled cardboard glove box, right onto her own palms. 

"All natural organic ingredients of course - there's some chamomile in there, and some raspberry too; and isn't this box just delightful? Madzie made it," she said with motherly pride. "She's finishing up her Warlock etiquette training in London, with Elise, remember her, Magnus? Our friend does love shaping up little Warlock children," she mused with a cheerful chuckle. 

"Ah yes! Darling Elise, I haven't seen her in almost a century! Heard that she's settled down though, with a fantastic Faerie husband, hm," Magnus recalled with a tilt of his head in acknowledgment. "Small scale wedding in the Seelie realm, most beautiful, I'm sure."

"Why not bring Madzie along sometime, Cat? She can spend half a day with Daniel here, maybe on a weekend?" Alec suggested smilingly - both he and Magnus had missed the sweet little Warlock girl - as Magnus nodded eagerly. 

Catarina beamed at both men, nodding in ready agreement, standing up and handing the box of energy reviving potions to Alec. 

"She's going to be so excited to hear that, maybe when you're nearing full term hm Mags? Your birthday, perhaps?" Here she gave Alec a quick little conspiratory wink, just as Magnus looked up from his close inspection of one of the potions; opening it up and sniffing it a little, before downing it all in one big gulp - winking his thanks at Catarina as he did so. 

"Mm, yum; cranberry flavored," Magnus murmured, licking his pink lips, savoring every drop - well aware of his husband's intent stare now fixed upon him. 

Chuckling with a fond shake of her head, Catarina twirled the fingers of her left hand, causing a whirl of a portal to shimmer into form over the Persian rug near the bedroom door. With a jaunty wave at Alec and a cheeky wink at Magnus, as both called out their thanks to her, she made her way to her portal and stepped into it, leaving behind a shower of purplish sparkles in her wake, dissipating into the air. 

Both Alec and Magnus stood staring at each other with dreamy little smiles wreathed on their faces, their hands having found their way back to where their unborn son lay nestled within his Papa's belly. 

"He looks like you, sayang," Magnus breathed, his smile growing even wider - Alec thought he'd never seen a being more enchanting. 

"Your cat eyes, honey, same color as mine," Alec mumbled, hazy hazel gaze fixated onto those glowing golden orbs he so loved. 

Moving as one, their parted moist mouths slotted together to meet in a passionate lock, tongues flitting out to sweep thirstily at each other's lips - hands already busily removing one another's clothes and underwear, flinging each article of clothing all over the room - breathing in each other's gusty sighs and wrapping strong muscled arms around each other's bodies, falling onto their bed with Alec protectively supporting Magnus' hips and waist, thickened with their growing son. 

With unspoken agreement, Magnus reached a hand into the top drawer of their bedside table, whilst Alec shoved a pillow under Magnus' pert bottom - propping him up most comfortably - then pressing his painfully throbbing bouncing erection against his pregnant husband's winking pink hole, moaning helplessly at the surge of lust flaring deep within his gut. 

"Eager are we, darling?" a thoroughly flushed Magnus teased softly, fluttering thick lashes shyly up at his dazed panting husband - one hand oh-so-slowly slicking up the large heavy cock quivering against his bottom. 

"I've been wanting to do  _this_ -" - Alec  _plunged_ all the way in  _deep_ into Magnus' twitching, still slightly slick hole (they'd spent the previous night making slow tender love until Magnus had fallen into exhausted sleep with Alec still buried deep inside him) - relishing in listening to his overwhelmed husband's shriek of soaring pleasure, having pounded into his sweet spot right on target - "since an hour ago; brace yourself, babe," he then murmured intimately into Magnus' red left ear, using his chiseled torso to push apart his wheezing husband's shapely thighs. 

Bracing himself on his knees with Magnus' feet pressed into his shoulders (Magnus' toes had tightly curled up at the burning pleasure of Alec's first deep dive into him), Alec began driving his thick rigid cock in and out of an already half-delirious Magnus - deep plunging thrusts  _penetrating_ his rhythmically squeezing wonderfully warm insides; Magnus' maddeningly clenching tight hole clinging to his impressive erection at each aching withdrawal - both crying out at the blazing flames of lust burning within them, their groins locked so tightly together by their bodies' joyful union. 

 " _Ohh, aahh, Alexander - please - wait, darling!"_

Alec froze instantly - mid-thrust - at his husband's plaintive cry, one hand moving to stroke anxiously at the quivering baby bump -

"What is it babe? The baby?" Alec rasped worriedly, even as Magnus shook his head smilingly, reaching up with one hand to rub reassuringly on Alec's hairy chest. 

"No, dearest -" Magnus gasped, trying to catch his winded breath, "just - I think it's better if I turn around - this boy's pressing up on my lungs!" he explained with a little peal of breathless laughter. 

Chuckling with relief and some amusement, Alec withdrew his rock hard cock from Magnus' puffy red hole - triggering pleasured gasps from them both - and helped Magnus to carefully rearrange himself, so that he now kneeled comfortably with the baby bump resting over the pillow propping him up - effectively and provocatively presenting his tantalizingly plush bottom to his nearly drooling husband - looking back at him with a coquettish slow blink of those mesmerizing gold cat eyes. 

With a barely suppressed growl of pure lust, Alec fairly  _pounced_ onto his cheeky tease of a husband - pushing in his dripping straining erection as deeply as he could, throwing his head back and almost howling at the deliciously tight grip of Magnus' inner muscles - as a wantonly wailing Magnus shoved back upwards to meet his husband's powerful thrusting, his hands gripping white-knuckled onto his head pillow, head thrown back with his mouth hanging open, panting harshly for air - only to have a moaning Alec capture his parched lips in a passionate lip lock, his tongue cleverly invading Magnus' moist oral cavity, much like how his huge cock was pounding so skillfully into Magnus' deliciously tingling swollen hole. 

They both surrendered most willingly to the swirling pull of drowning desires overtaking them, beautiful sculpted bodies intertwined in the most intimately sensuous dance; their hearts and souls forever bound in sacred wedded union, reveling in the throes of their enduring passion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sayang' - beloved
> 
> Alec's already in charge at the Institute, and such a capable Daddy to Daniel Mikael, so it only makes sense if he takes care of Magnus well too, hm? *flutters lashes innocently*


	6. More Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How hearts and souls can learn and love; more than mere words may mention. 
> 
> A feels-filled chapter folks. *hearts*

It's already been almost six weeks since he became Magnus Lightwood-Bane, yet the High Warlock of Brooklyn still found himself wondering at times if this was all just a fanciful dream, which could be cruelly ripped away from him with a swift strike, leaving him empty and bereft. He would never fail to marvel at what good he could have done, to have deserved such incredible blessings - an immortal husband and children to call his very own, to love and receive love from, for an unimaginable length of time. 

Each new dawn when he awoke, the second he opened his eyes, he'd turn his head to his right, to gaze lovingly at his gorgeous slumbering husband - even if the Nephilim was snoring up a storm, the thick snooty lashes curled up on his cheekbones fluttering in his deep sleep, his mouth half-open and blowing warm breaths out in loud rumbling puffs - Magnus would always beam most besottedly as his immortal eyes feasted on his dearly treasured love, who he'd never thought he would ever have.

His husband who had _impregnated_ him with their miracle son, who was now already more than four months in gestation, growing big and strong and increasingly active as days flew by - much to Magnus' relief; Catarina's energy reviving potions had proven very effective and invaluably helpful indeed. 

Every morning Magnus would place both hands on his own rapidly swelling belly to greet the thriving life within; sometimes he'd get a quick jab of a sharp little elbow, or a powerful little kick from a tiny foot, and sometimes the baby's hiccuping would wake him up, a beatific smile blooming on his face, even as he carefully maneuvered himself to sit up a while, before conjuring a glass of water to drink, in hopes of soothing the baby boy's hiccups, amusing and ticklish as they felt within him. 

Today was yet again one such day - the poor baby seemed to be getting such hiccups every other day now; Magnus wondered if it was anything he liked to eat nowadays, which may trigger these bouts - and Magnus couldn't help the peal of giggles he released, even as he slowly drank his second glass of water in fifteen minutes, and his baby still hadn't quite stopped hiccuping, though they did seem to slow down in intervals. 

The radio clock on Alec's bedside table sprang to life, its alarm shrill and loud in the serene hush of the emerging dawn light. With a grumbling rumble and a deep sigh of gusty breath, Alec turned over and slapped the back of his hand onto the Off button, then rolled over to peer curiously at his pregnant husband, who was sitting up in bed and now snickering into a half-full glass of water. 

"Hm, that's a nice image to wake up to," Alec murmured, hazel eyes misty with lingering sleepiness - and endless devotion. "What's got you laughing, love?"

"Our baby boy in here," Magnus replied smilingly, his free hand rubbing the front of his rounded belly in smooth circular motions. "Poor little guy's been attacked by hiccups; they're so ticklish, Alexander!"

Alec's heart soared as he gazed at his merrily chuckling beloved - he was struck by the realization that this amazing magnificent being was his to love for  _life_ , along with the precious life he carried inside him, Alec's very own son. He'd fight tooth and nail and willingly sacrifice all he had, to protect his beloved family against any malicious intentions, shield them from any harm. 

Pushing himself up to lean closer to Magnus, Alec reached over and placed a large hand right next to Magnus' - and was rewarded with a swift little jab - an elbow? - making both parents burst out snickering. 

"Ah ah, don't be naughty, little guy, you're gonna bruise Papa up if you carry on like that," Alec addressed his unborn son directly - by speaking into Magnus' belly button - his breaths only making Magnus giggle even more, squirming most adorably. 

"Oh, Alexander, please - that  _tickles_ , sayang!"

"Hm, how else can he hear me clearly, babe? He's gotta know his Daddy's voice."

"I'm sure he already knows you very well from all your snoring, sweetheart," with a cheeky wink. 

"Hey, I don't snore all that much - I do, don't I? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your quality sleep, honey; Angels know you need it."

Magnus could only shake his head fondly, as he swept his legs down from the bed, then waited another minute, before slowly standing up, right hand supporting his bump, left hand pressed to his already aching lower back - baby Malec number two was proving to be a big boy indeed. 

The day before, Alec had brought Magnus down to the Institute's infirmary for an ultrasound imaging by Aunty Isabelle, to gauge their baby's weight and growth, and possibly estimate his date of delivery. Measurements had shown that he was already more than five pounds in mass body weight, at the size of a human seven months' gestational age. Their trusty resident medics Jim and Juan had also performed some blood and urine investigations on Magnus, with results indicating that he was anemic with need for iron and folic supplements. Isabelle had made sure to provide Magnus with enough supplies for another two months - until he was likely due for the birth. 

"I'll go check on Mikael, sweetheart. You should shower now so you won't be late; I'll get some scrambled eggs and bacon, okay? Not too far, just the cafe down the street," Magnus hastened to reassure his husband when his brow started furrowing at Magnus' mention of using his magic. 

"Okay then, you promise you're gonna be good, not exert yourself? Your blood levels and pressure are low, babe, please take it easy, huh? And those cramps you get in your calves - you could be on your feet too long - you should put 'em up now and then, hm."

"Alright darling, I promise I will," Magnus declared, nodding firmly and blowing a kiss to his husband, who happily returned him one, then turned to use the bathroom, leaving Magnus to head on to their nursery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry I was rude to you when you first came, Jesse - I didn't know -" Alec was contrite - he had not been very polite the first day of Jesse Hawkeye's arrival to the Institute, one month ago on his own birthday. Jesse shook his dark blond head with a kind smile, his cerulean eyes crinkling charmingly at the corners as he looked away, stuffing both hands in his jacket's pockets to warm them up - the mid-October evening breeze being brisk and chilly.  

It had all turned out to be such a massive misunderstanding. Three years ago, Alec and Jace had been attached to Alicante for intensive training for warrior Parabatai pairs - and Jesse had been one of their trainers. After some time had passed wherein Jesse had been friendly and sweet and caring, particularly to Alec who'd been very much an introvert, closeted as he was - Alec had realized that he liked Jesse as more than just a friend.

At first he'd been deathly afraid to confess his feelings, fearing the wrath incurred and backlash of such same-sex relations could lead to a possible deruning by the Clave. However he'd decided to take the plunge, only to be greeted by shocked silence on Jesse's part, with a saddened slow shake of his head. Before Alec could think of demanding for a proper resolution, they'd both been called away from Alicante for different missions. 

For a whole month, Alec had tried texting Jesse, at first several texts a week, then two to three times more, all to no avail - Jesse never acknowledged nor replied to his numerous texts - ranging from heartfelt apologies then swinging wildly to outright rants accusing him of homophobia. Jace had been fairly helpless in watching his Parabatai become increasingly desperate and ultimately depressed, full of bitterness at his unrequited feelings having been snubbed so shamefully - wounding his youthful pride. 

Alec had finally stopped all communication after almost fifty texts he sent all went unanswered, most probably unread - and wallowed for weeks in bitter self-fury, ashamed at his own immaturity. He had never heard from Jesse from then on. 

It was only on the day after Alec's twenty-fourth birthday, that Jesse finally had the chance to explain what had happened three years ago - his mobile had been crushed by a Shax demon, when he'd tried to use it to call for reinforcements upon his group of Shadowhunters being ambushed - and then he'd been severely wounded, drifting in and out of consciousness, losing most of his strength and agility - needing intensive therapy at the Hong Kong Institute, becoming clinically depressed and then addicted to yinfen, subsequently needing repeated rounds of rehabilitation in Mumbai. 

He then confessed to Alec that he'd had feelings for Alec too, but had been too afraid to speak out - the Clave having strong clout and relations with his own strict and rigid homophobic family - and he'd told Alec that he'd not wished for Alec to get into trouble or even deruned, if they were to act on their feelings and incur his family's wrath. Ultimately he'd simply chosen silence to Alec's confession, having felt cornered and powerless against the psychological hold his family had held over him for years - much like Alec's own, not so very long ago. 

 Alec had been unspeakably ashamed at hearing all of Jesse's trials and tribulations - all his emotional baggage seemed so trivial in comparison. He'd made sure to then immediately inform his siblings, who'd been most apologetic as well - to which Jesse had graciously accepted with an open heart. 

Now it was the final day of Jesse's one month attachment to the Institute, and Magnus had asked Alec to invite him over to their home for dinner, along with Jace, Clary and Isabelle - as a gesture of restoring and maintaining a friendship with someone whom they had all misunderstood and maligned all this time. 

Jace, Clary and Isabelle had left earlier; Alec having requested for Jesse to finalize all loose ends of his reports for Inquisitor Herondale's perusal, before they left the Institute to head on over to the loft. 

"It's incredibly gracious of Magnus to have me over, considering -" - here Jesse broke off suddenly, then cleared his throat nervously - "ahem, he  _does_ know about our - our past, I guess?" Jesse raised a quizzical bushy eyebrow at Alec - to which Alec responded with an amused huff and rueful shake of the head - this was just slightly awkward. 

"Yeah he does," Alec reassured him, with that special smile he always had whenever he even thought of his beloved understanding husband - Jesse found himself praying to all Angels and Raziel himself; if he could only have a fraction of a love like Alec had with Magnus', he'd die a happy Nephilim indeed. 

"Don't worry about it, Jess; apparently I'm his number seventeen thousand and one!" Alec revealed with wide eyes and an incredulous head shake - at which Jesse only blinked, then nodded to himself, much to Alec's bemusement. 

"Well he is over four hundred years old, and an immortal, and besides -" - Jesse nudged Alec playfully - "have you even really seen that husband of yours? He's not a bad looker, you know. And not to mention kind and thoughtful to a fault. All the best qualities you deserve," he finished meaningfully - eyes not quite meeting Alec's, preferring to look around at the park they were walking past. 

"I believe there's someone for everyone, don't you?" was Alec's quiet reply. "Especially now that I've had Daniel - actually carried him inside me and delivered him - and now Magnus is carrying my baby boy, Angels be praised -"

"Angels be praised," Jesse echoed sincerely, bright blue eyes gleaming with wonder. 

"I truly believe in miracles now," Alec then declared, his hazel eyes locking onto Jesse's - and they both traded smiles of shared affirmation; over a mended friendship. "I hope you find yours real soon, Jesse."

"I do too," Jesse agreed simply, with all his heart, as Alec led the way into the apartment building. 'Someone like you or Magnus' Jesse wished to himself, pleased at the warm thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Alec sat at the head of the dining table in his home, leaning back with a satisfied sigh, and looking at everyone else seated around it. Magnus had conjured up the best French cuisine he'd ever discovered, which had won over everyone tonight - Alec was hardly surprised; his husband was astute and infinitely wise, knowing how to provide for the most pleasant dining experience possible. 

Said husband was currently leaning back in his seat to Alec's left, a little wrinkle in between his brows as both hands rubbed at the sides of his swollen belly - Clary seated next to him shooting him anxious looks. 

"You feeling alright, honey? The baby kicking you too much?" Alec enquired worriedly, left Wedding Union runed arm reaching out to place his hand on top of the round mound, earning him a shy appreciative smile and reassuring pats on the back of his hand.  

"I'm fine, darling, not to worry - just some twinges, that's all, quite faint actually," Magnus hastened to assure him. "Catarina did say that I may start to have Braxton Hicks' contractions already, with how big our son is growing, being the size of a human baby at seven months."

 Jesse who was seated at Alec's right peered at Magnus in curious concern, his eyes darting up and down a few times from the incredible baby bump to Magnus' fascinating golden cat eyes - which were now gazing kindly back at him. 

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," he gushed, flushed with embarrassment, "I didn't mean to stare at you like that - sorry, Alec - just, I've never seen a pregnant male Warlock before!"

Magnus tittered merrily with amusement, while Alec straightened back up to fix Jesse with an offended glare - Jace sitting across from him snickering at his facial expression, Clary covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her own chuckling, whilst Isabelle seated next to Jesse rolled her eyes and scoffed in bemusement. 

"We  _all_ have never seen a pregnant male Warlock before Magnus, Jesse,"  Isabelle drawled airily, a mischievous glint in her expressive dark eyes, "and only my big brother could have pulled off such a feat, hm, making him pregnant with his son. Bravo, Alec!" she cheered, grinning widely at him. 

Alec threw his sister his best version of his patented death glare, even as a telltale blush spread across his handsome features - Jesse still muttering apologies to Magnus. 

"Oh sweetie, it's all just in good fun, don't take offence, love," Magnus urged softly, right hand rubbing his husband's left arm, the topaz gems on his wedding bangle shimmering in the light from the chandelier. 

With a rueful shake of his head, Alec picked up his wine glass containing his favorite red - a surprise even to himself - and raised it at his own husband. 

"To the kindest, most gracious, most loving man I'm incredibly fortunate to call my husband - thank you for being you, and for teaching me everyday that it's okay for me to be me - for carrying my baby boy, being so patient and happy despite all the pains and discomfort - and Raziel-willing, may we have a healthy, strong son," Alec toasted with a tremulous smile, his eyes glowing with love and devotion as he stared into Magnus' glimmering eyes. 

Moved beyond measure as he blinked back his tears and bestowing his dearest husband with a sweet shy smile of his own - "I'll certainly drink to that, darling, thank you very much," - Magnus then raised his glass of pure spring water - from the finest sources in the French Alps - and clinked it gently against Alec's wine glass, Alec meeting him halfway, both husbands sipping their respective drinks whilst trading tender gazes.  

Jesse then bashfully cleared his throat, before raising his own red wine filled glass into the air, looking around at everyone, who smilingly followed suit -

"To friendships old and new, Shadowhunters and Downworlders, all members of every realm," Jesse declared, heartfelt and sincere. 

Alec's answering smile was a sight to behold, as a delightedly beaming Magnus reached forward towards Jesse - who leaned forward to meet Magnus more than halfway, in lieu of his baby bump - and they tapped their glasses together, then turned to clink with all others, before everyone finished their drinks, a most fitting round-off to what had been a pleasant evening together indeed. 

Across the loft, inside the nursery, within one of the two cribs arranged in the middle of the room, six month old Warlock-Nephilim Daniel Mikael smiled happily to himself, drifting back into sleep after having been awakened by his Papa's merry laughter - drowsy by all these beautiful emotions vibrating around him, his powerful innate senses flooded with feelings of warmth, admiration, respect, and deep abiding love - all being emitted by the adults within his home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Let's all hold on and see what's next for our magical immortal family. *twiddles thumbs humming a happy tune*


	7. Must Be Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec brings Daniel to the Institute everyday, so Magnus can work at his own pace at home..... Warlock-Nephilim powers galore! *bows*
> 
> Alec and Magnus maintain sharing of their strengths...... Among other things. *flutters lashes coyly*

November announced its arrival with a whirl of brisk winds, and dry brittle leaves in all shades of red flying in and out of the New York Institute, each time its front or back doors were swung wide open. Shimmery pale sunlight shone down in the mornings from behind greyish clouds with vague threats of rain (or even snow if it got cold enough), hung up against a misty cerulean sky. Evening sunsets were more vibrant with slashes of orangey-pink backgrounds, with splatterings of tiny twinkling stars beginning to appear. 

A constant buzz permeated the atmosphere within and surrounding the New York Shadowhunters' Institute. There had been a recent influx of new young Shadowhunters joining in from all other Institutes around the globe, as part of an exchange program - from the Africas, Hong Kong and other parts of Asia, Mumbai, London and other European states, as well as from Idris itself - whilst new graduates born and bred in New York were being sent all over as well - a well-coordinated move necessary and prudent in these modern times of globalization. 

 Within the office of the Head of the Institute however, it was a whirlwind of a different sort - at the relatively quiet hour of 1700hrs, when most Shadowhunters were still out on pre-assigned missions, or maintaining close surveillance on display monitors, and the Institute itself was otherwise quiet - with journals, books and official papers flying at high speed haphazardly all across the room, whirling dangerously close a few times to the crackling fire merrily burning in the office's fireplace - with the Head himself currently out on his evening rounds, checking on everything an hour before he headed for home, his usual daily routine. 

"Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane!" The deep exasperated cry rang out - followed by a burst of a baby's gleeful chuckles in answer. 

Jace Herondale had been tortured by Valentine Morgenstern, then his son Jonathan; he'd fought off Werewolves and Vampires, Forsakens and Shax and all other types of demons; he'd been physically put through the wringer, and came out the other end all the more stronger for it - but he'd never taken care of a seven month old Warlock-Nephilim with extraordinary powers of magic before, _all by himself._

His own Godson was driving him quite mad - having gotten his chubby little orangey glowing hands - literally - onto the stack of reports Jace had painstakingly spent the previous night editing, before handing in to his Parabatai today for final perusal, preceding his ultimate decision on junior Shadowhunters' promotions, as part of his role as the Institute Head. 

The magical son he'd borne was now curiously  _crumpling_ those very reports, watching the papers crinkle up, with wide golden cat eyes gleaming in absolute glee - Jace could only gape in helpless horror; how did he get outwitted by a tiny seven month old? Powerful Warlock-Nephilim he may be, he was still only just an infant. 

A rattling of knuckles against the office's door frame - much as his own husband was wont to do - announced the arrival of the esteemed Head, who took one look at the hurricane of literature texts and other such paraphernalia whirling about above the coffee table and clucked his tongue in mock annoyance - struggling to keep from laughing out loud at the look of sheer frustration on his Parabatai's face - as he came to a stop right in front of the pair, leaning his head down to stare at his cheeky infant son right in his eyes and putting on a stern look. 

"Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, stop whatever you're doing right this instant, please," Alec instructed him, using his Head of Institute voice, clear and calm. 

With a loud series of thumps, all the journals and books toppled onto the old wooden coffee table, so that they were now sprawled all across its surface, whilst all papers flitted over to land in a spread out pile onto Alec's desk - with Jace's reports magically straightening themselves out, as Daniel pulled at the crinkly parts with his chubby fingers, stopping short of tearing them. 

Jace couldn't seem to stop gaping at the baby boy within his own arms - who was now waving the papers madly right in his bearer father's face, babbling away excitedly. 

Alec's previously stern expression morphed into one of fatherly fondness, as he reached out to accept the proferred reports from his cheerfully chatty son, bringing them over to place them onto his desk, and placing an intricately carved heavy wooden paperweight in the form of an elephant - a souvenir from Bali - onto the stack of papers, throwing his Parabatai a knowing look and a wink. 

Jace exploded. 

" _That's all it takes?! A bloody paperweight??"_

His dual-toned eyes fairly popped out of his reddened face. 

Daniel Mikael threw back his head of thick black hair and burst out into peals of contagious cackles - batting his hands, now back to their creamy skin color, in glee on his only Godfather's chest, heaving in annoyance as it was. 

Alec again clucked his tongue, this time with his eyes crinkled in amusement at the expense of his fuming Parabatai, even as his large hands gripped his son under his arms and hefted him to his own chest - the baby boy immediately quieting down and burying his face lovingly into the crook of his bearer father's neck, breathing in deeply and cooing softly in apparently calm content - Alec closing his eyes and breathing in his baby scent, nuzzling him tenderly, with his nose in his baby boy's neck, pressing a sweet kiss to his strongly bounding pulse, cuddling him tightly, close to his heart. 

Jace found himself overcome with emotions - this was Alec's miracle son with Magnus, his Warlock Mark clear and evident for all to see - his highly intelligent, incredibly powerful magical Godson. No matter how playful or rambunctious he'd get, Jace's love for him would never wane. 

"Mind your language around my son, please, Godpa Jace," Alec now admonished, smirking teasingly, "actually, around both of my sons, thanks ever so much. I'll be sure to ask Magnus if you've been cursing around him and our unborn little boy, too."

With a long-suffering eye roll - Raziel forbid, he'd taken on his siblings' traits! - Jace nodded curtly then blew out a sigh of relief, raising his arms up and stretching the kinks out, then stretching out his back. 

"He's getting heavier, huh? Been enjoying those homemade purees, have you, Danny?" Jace now cooed at him, earning a toothy grin - he'd grown his two front teeth in the last month, with only short bouts of wailing at the teething pains, being easily pacified with proferred frozen little popsicles Alec made from freshly squeezed orange and apple juices, sucking on the cold numbing treats contentedly while blinking up smilingly at his greatly relieved fathers; Magnus heaping praises on his blushing 'ingenious Nephilim'. 

"Hmm, he seems to like my cooking, just like his Papa, huh, little man? Papa loves Daddy's food, doesn't he?" Alec nudged his son by pressing their foreheads together, receiving a string of babbled sounds in reply and a sweep of his baby's lips across his lower jaw, before Daniel again placed his head against his Daddy's neck and unleashed a huge yawn, making both adult men watching him absolutely melt into puddles of goo. 

"Aww," the pair of Parabatais cooed in unison - then snickered at each other's reactions. 

"He's always tired out after using his magic, needs an hour or so to replenish with a nap," Alec explained to Jace, whilst repositioning his baby boy so that he now lay across his Daddy's chest, already fluttering his thick lashes closed for a much-needed rest. 

Moving as one, both Parabatais walked over to the mobile crib placed just opposite of Alec's desk - where it had been for the past month, since Alec had decided to bring Daniel to the Institute with him daily, after preparing nourishing, energy fortifying meals for Magnus, which he could easily reheat throughout the day, as well as blending assorted purees for his growing little boy, all from organic ingredients, and packing them in with bottles of formula, into a handy baby bag filled with diapers and wipes and a change of Daniel's clothes, the carry-all complete with food and drink warmer compartments along each side. 

At now five months pregnant, Magnus had been limiting himself to only spells-making and potions-brewing, besides the regular advisor and counsellor roles he held, in holding bi-weekly meetings within the living room of their home, attended by representatives from all the Downworlder factions, who were all regular attendees regardless of the changed venue, being as respectful and deferent towards Magnus' authority and excellent leadership as they were, even more so now that he was married to the Head of the New York Institute, and heavily pregnant with his son. 

Catarina's latest reading had revealed their unborn son to be already over seven pounds in body weight, with some internal bruising around Magnus' inner abdominal walls, from all of the baby boy's elbow jabs and strong kicks. She'd made him new batches of potions for improving his levels of blood hemoglobin, which remained low, as well as advising more rest periods with his feet propped up, as his ankles had puffed up considerably with the water retention he'd been experiencing.

This was on top of the constantly throbbing lower backaches, and frequent periods of Braxton-Hicks' contractions, all wreaking havoc on Magnus' largely swollen and overstretched middle. He'd developed a waddling gait nowadays, with his protruding abdomen pushed forward, one hand always on his tautly swollen lower belly, the other pressing firmly onto his aching lower back for support. 

Despite all of his pregnancy symptoms, Magnus never once complained, remaining content, almost serene; a sweet smile often wreathing his lips, his eyes crinkled with quiet joy as he stroked his round mound of a tummy lovingly, soothing the restless boy within. He glowed beautifully with that famed pregnancy glow all expectant mothers seemed to innately possess. 

How Alec's heart ached painfully for his wonderful, amazingly patient and gracious husband, bearing this difficult pregnancy with such strength and forbearance. It was only right for him to happily spoil his pregnant beloved, by cooking his favorite dishes such as nasi goreng, gado-gado and meaty stews every day, frequenting the nearby Asian 24-hours' grocery store for authentic ingredients, and buying him tubs of quality creamy coconut ice cream which he constantly craved, since he'd first tasted it in Bali during their honeymoon; Alec enjoying being fed spoonfuls of it, whilst his capable hands rubbed soothingly at his darling husband's tightening belly and tense lower back, as well as massaging his swollen up ankles and feet - rounding off each night sharing their strengths and making tender love, until they both drifted happily to sleep. 

Now in his office patting Daniel to sleep in his mobile crib, Alec found himself feeling impatient to make his way home to his heavily pregnant husband. He worried incessantly over leaving Magnus all alone each morning, lingering at their doorstep pressing kiss after kiss onto his bashfully smiling husband, his torso straining with their twenty-one pound son strapped in his carrier facing the front, with the baby bag across his back. Magnus always had to heap assurances and repeated promises to call him the minute he felt unwell or even the slightest bit 'off' - both Catarina and Isabelle having cautioned on the probability of a premature labor, both already on standby for action - Isabelle for a Caesarian delivery, Catarina to care for Daniel if so needed. 

Gazing at his Parabatai who was staring pensively at his now snoozing son, Jace broke into soft chuckles, shaking his blond head fondly, drawing Alec's curious glance. 

"Have you called Magnus in the last hour?" Jace enquired teasingly, his smile gentle and understanding. He could easily imagine being anxious if Clary was heavily pregnant and all alone - so far away from him, even if for mere hours, mere minutes' travel away. 

Alec's lips quirked up in a bashful grin at his Parabatai's jab - he had indeed been almost bugging Magnus every hour, even though he'd known the High Warlock had potions to finish and spells to complete. 

 "He just sent me a pic of him resting with his feet up, on the recliner in the nursery," Alec replied cheerfully, "eating his way through a whole tub of coconut ice cream."

They both broke out simultaneously into hushed chuckles, standing over the now snoring Warlock-Nephilim baby boy, who'd just minutes earlier made such a mess of his Daddy's office - now neat and tidy again with no evidence of his playful antics. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey, are you still in the nursery?" Alec called out, as soon as the loft's main door clicked shut - and Magnus wasn't seen in his apothecary or their living and dining area. 

"Yes, sayang! Come and join me, please," came the cheery reply, bringing a relieved smile to Alec's face - and causing a bouncy Daniel to begin babbling loudly, excited at hearing his Papa's voice, after a whole day of going without it. 

Alec hastened to comply, eagerly crossing the expanse of their home, and entering the nursery upon sliding the half-closed door widely open - revealing a gloriously glowing Magnus, stretched out fully on the middle seat of the now three-seater reclining sofa, an empty coconut ice cream tub on the end table to his right side. He had his usual soft welcome-home smile dancing on his lips, a hand resting on top of his large swollen baby bump, the other outstretched towards Daniel, who grabbed enthusiastically at it, cooing cutely at his Papa, both of their identical golden cat eyes peering deeply into each other's, as if reading one another's minds. 

"Ahh, I see," Magnus murmured, nodding wisely at their son - prompting the baby boy to mimic his actions, nodding fervently back, much to Alec's gleeful amusement. 

"Daddy and Uncle Godpa Jace took good care of you, then, hm? You weren't too naughty, I hope? Messed up Daddy's office, did you?" Magnus continued in a semi-stern voice, raising an eyebrow at his now pouting son, whose eyes blinked slowly, almost pleadingly, gazing at his sire father. 

"Ahh, but you cleaned it all up, huh? Daddy told me all about it, how clever you are, Mikael, anakku sayang," Magnus cooed, patting his son's hand in a fatherly manner. 

Daniel grinned happily down at his Papa, his arms reaching out towards Magnus - asking to be held by him. Alec carefully eased him out of the released carrier, waiting for Magnus to bring the recliner slowly back down into a sitting up position, before cautiously handing their son over to him, mindful of the baby bump. 

"Please be careful, babe," Alec mumbled into his left ear, receiving a fond nod in response. He stood back once Magnus had managed to hold Daniel sitting up on his lap, supporting his back with both hands - Daniel's little hands now patting gently onto Magnus' pregnant bump, where his baby brother lay nestled within. 

As both fathers watched endearingly, Daniel cooed softly at his Papa's swollen belly, then spread both chubby arms around it, laying his head on top of Magnus' belly button, cat eyes wide with wonder, all along babbling away in a soft voice - when a little jab at his cheek from his baby brother within startled him, Magnus' skin jiggling with the quick movements - then bursting out in a peal of delighted chuckles, even as his baby brother kept on responding to his voice, with more jabs and a few strong kicks for good measure; both parents sharing besotted looks of pride and joy, as their two sons carried on their brotherly bonding. 

Warlock-Nephilim Daniel Mikael was a miraculous little boy, and so was his little brother, already so strong and powerful even while still in their Papa's belly. This immortal brotherhood was turning out to be a formidable force - something must be simply magic within them indeed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sayang' - beloved  
> 'Anakku sayang' - my beloved child
> 
> Godpa Jace is the only one who calls Daniel Mikael Danny. *winks*
> 
> Just one more month before Baby Malec #2 arrives! His initials are R. D. Any guesses for his first name?? 
> 
> I'm Emotional for his birth - poor Magnus has been happily enduring carrying such a big baby! *hearts* I'm afraid it won't be such an easy delivery. *hides face in hands*


	8. My Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th - A magical date. 
> 
> Begins and ends with acts of love. *bows*

A hushed peaceful quiet lingered within the Penthouse One loft - after all, it was barely the break of dawn in wintry December.

The nursery's half-open sliding door showed a glimpse of a sweetly slumbering baby boy laying sideways in his crib - on its lowest level - his fluffy black hair standing up every which way, thick lashes fluttering on his dreamy cheekbones, pink heart-shaped lips pursed and blowing puffs of breaths with his soft snores, his skin smooth and creamy. 

An arm's length away was a second crib, positioned at its highest level, ready for a newborn, covered with baby animal printed bedlinen - a symbol of anticipatory hope. 

Across the expanse of the tastefully decorated penthouse, the master bedroom's sliding door was only half-closed, revealing its occupants' current activities - in their bed. 

Magnus lay on his left side with both legs curled up against his large baby bump. Alec had one large hand supporting him by gripping his knees - whilst driving his fully erect throbbing cock deeply into his heavily wheezing moaning husband, relishing in his tight slick warmth. His achingly deliberate withdrawal earned him a keening whimper, as Magnus squirmed in sensitivity, helplessly speared on his husband's _huge rock hard cock,_ right hand gripping onto his own rigid cock dribbling with pre-come, the fingers of his left hand gripping his head pillow tightly for dear life. 

" _Aahh babe_ ," Alec breathed out desirously, dazed as he always was by flames of lust licking within his loins - Magnus was always incredibly  _tight_ and the way his puffy pink hole simply yielded to his large invading cock never failed to make Alec choke with blinding pleasure. " _So beautiful -!"_

Magnus' response was to throw his head back in a gasping wail, as Alec's deeply satisfying plunges penetrated his deepest inner regions, rendering his insides burning with liquid warmth, his swollen hole tingling deliciously with each withdrawal, clinging to Alec's turgid erection - both husbands whimpering with each separation of their groins, only to cry out in unbridled ecstasy with each glorious thrust, Alec's heavy balls bouncing off Magnus' plush bottom. 

"Driving me  _crazy_ , love - you're even _tighter_ like this -!" Alec panted adoringly, then fairly _howled_ as Magnus tantalizingly  _squeezed_ his angrily engorged throbbing cock whilst he was thrusting in hard - "I'm coming -!" Alec's eyes rolled up as he threw his head back, grunting with his exploding orgasm, spurting thick globs of warm ejaculates deep into his wailing husband, whose puffy hole  _spasmed_ madly as he too then erupted in several gushes of white cum, staining their golden sateen sheets. 

"Oof, Oww -!" Magnus suddenly flinched, moaning low in his throat, his right hand now clutching at his viciously tightening lower belly, clenching his jaw then biting back both lips til they turned white, puffing in short shallow breaths as he rode out the strong ripples of the Braxton-Hicks' contraction, with Alec's splayed out fingers rubbing anxiously at the tight hardened part of the baby bump, tenderly nuzzling and kissing Magnus' tense jaw and neck as he held his silently suffering husband close, swallowing the huge lump of emotions lodged in his throat - his half-hard cock still nestled deeply inside of Magnus. 

"Breathe, babe, breathe - that's it," Alec murmured lovingly in Magnus' right ear, as a long two minutes passed, before the contraction finally eased off, leaving Magnus heaving in relieved huffy breaths, hand on his aching belly clasping fingers tightly with Alec, who was cuddling him protectively, face half buried in the crook of his neck, still so intimately joined with him - seemingly reluctant to leave his body. 

"Mmh, that was amazing, sayang," Magnus mumbled dreamily, bringing Alec's hand up - his wedding bangle's sapphires and Magnus' own topaz encrusted one glittering stunningly in the rising weak sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtained windows - and pressing his husband's large palm lovingly to his own flushed cheek - both husbands slowly coming down from the euphoric high of their passionate lovemaking. 

"I was too rough on you, honey, maybe that's why you had that contraction," Alec mused pensively, whispering lovingly into Magnus' ear, receiving a shake of his head in almost immediate response. 

"No you weren't, sweetie, you were your tender loving self, as always, making me feel so good," Magnus whispered back, before planting a sweet kiss onto his husband's palm, whimpering in sensitivity as Alec slowly withdrew his spent cock from his tender hole, drops of thick cum trickling out. 

"As did you, babe, so wonderful and responsive like you always are," Alec mumbled, smiling besottedly down at his exhausted heavily pregnant love. "I'd better get going, busy day today. You be sure to get enough rest, too, huh. Don't tire yourself out too much, I've got plans for us later."

Wiggling his thick bushy eyebrows at his wondering husband, Alec left their bed to head for a much-needed shower. With a start, Magnus suddenly recalled the day's date - today was his birthday. 

"Ahh darling, there's really no need to make a fuss over it, I've had over four hundred after all," Magnus remarked in good humor, carefully turning so he now lay somewhat propped up on two pillows, both hands pressed to his large belly for support. 

"You're mine to fuss over now, babe," came the loud cheery reply from their bathroom. Alec then emerged holding his toothbrush and waving it at Magnus as he carried on, "And don't you move from that bed, til I'm ready to help you out of it. Let Daniel be for awhile, he's good at playing by himself when he just wakes up. I'll get him ready once you're safely in the bath, then I'll help you get dressed, hm, love. Don't want you straining yourself without me around." With a little kiss blown in his shyly smiling husband's direction, Alec began brushing his teeth and sauntered back into the bathroom, humming a happy little tune. 

Shaking his head fondly, Magnus obediently lay resting in their bed, where the scents of their lovemaking still lingered, his slick insides warm and full of Alec's seed, his bulging belly swollen with Alec's strong baby boy, his heart and soul soaring with Alec's devotion and enduring love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So babe, are you ready for your birthday dinner? We've got a few surprise guests, too, is Cat there already?" Alec's cheerfully enthusiastic voice drifted out loud and clear from Magnus' mobile, which had been turned on to speaker mode. 

Magnus and Catarina exchanged fond, amused glances; Magnus comfortably ensconced in his favorite armchair in the living room, with his legs propped up on the ottoman, Catarina seated on the opposite couch facing him, both enjoying cups of warm Earl Grey tea she'd just brewed. 

"Yes, sayang, she came here straight from work," Magnus responded sweetly, Wedded Union runed forearm draped across his largely bulging belly, quivering as it was with the active baby boy's movements. Lately it seemed that the unborn boy loved the sound of his Daddy's voice; he'd always react very promptly whenever Alec leaned close to Magnus' belly and spoke in his deep rasp. 

"Hiya, Cat! Thanks so much for keeping Magnus company, huh. We'll be there in about an hour or less, gonna pick up the food first, okay honey?" 

"That's just fine, darling, don't rush; you must be tired from work already, and to have gone to all this trouble just for my -"

"Ah ah babe, what did I tell you? Mine to fuss over, alright, bye for now!"

With that, Alec hung up, leaving a ruefully smiling Magnus to end the call on his mobile, looking up to find Catarina gazing misty-eyed at him, a wistful smile on her lips. 

"To think, Magnus, I almost encouraged you to let him go and forget about him, barely a year ago," Catarina mused pensively, guilt and heartache dancing across her soulful eyes. "He'd already been pregnant by then; oh what a great folly that had been on my part!"

"My dearest Catarina," Magnus breathed, sending her an emotionally laden look, a tremulous smile on his lips, "the fault was mine alone; I had no faith in my darling Alexander's love and loyalty, biased against Nephilim folk as I had been, blinded by my own pettiness; how foolish of me!"

"And yet, look at you now, dear Magnus; a new last name, a new beloved Shadowhunter husband, a powerful biological son borne by your beloved, and now his strong son's growing in your own belly; how the fates have finally smiled down on you, old friend."

With a gentle grateful smile, Magnus Lightwood-Bane raised his cup of tea up towards his oldest, dearest Warlock kin, receiving a mirrored action in kind, both immortals finishing their tea contentedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loft's dining area had been transformed into an international buffet in mere minutes. Alec and Jace had gone to great lengths to find all of Magnus' latest favorites - nasi goreng with gado gado, oxtail soup, skewers of satay in three different meat variations complete with accompanying peanut sauce and rice cakes, glutinous rice puddings in foil containers, sliced mango salads, young coconuts already with their tops cut out ready-to-drink, and of course, little handy tubs of coconut ice cream chilling in a cooler filled with ice - and a huge rectangular red velvet cake with decadent cream cheese frosting, with four large golden candles perching on its surface, took pride of place in the center of the coffee table. 

Magnus found himself unable to stop his tears from welling up - he felt incredibly overwhelmed at his husband's sweet thoughtfulness - and was about to dissolve in a flurry of embarrassing sobs, when he was saved by his mother-in-law, standing next to his seat at the head of the table (she was one of his surprise guests). 

 "Oh honey!" Maryse Lightwood cooed, crinkling her expressive eyes and wrapping her arms around Magnus' neck, gently tugging at his head and placing it in the crook of her own neck as she hovered over him - wherein he inhaled a few whiffs of her soothing bergamot-scented fragrance - a gift from her paramour Alpha Luke Garroway of the New York Werewolves' Pack (another one of his surprise guests) who now flashed his High Warlock close friend and loyal ally a most concerned look. 

"What's wrong, babe? Are you hurting anywhere?" Alec blurted in a panic, lurching forward from where he'd been standing beside his mother. "Is it the baby? Is it time?!"

"Alexander," Magnus breathed out, unshed tears shimmering along kohl-rimmed lower lashes, trembling smile widening at his poor husband's panicky expression, "I'm fine - just overwhelmed! Darling, you really didn't have to go to so much effort -"

"Of course he did," Isabelle interjected teasingly, leaning against her boyfriend Raphael Santiago, Leader of the New York Vampire Clan, also Magnus' foster son (his final surprise guest). "That's his huge baby boy wreaking such havoc on your body, Magnus! It's only right if he throws you a good birthday dinner, you've been so graceful throughout your whole pregnancy, never getting mad at anything; you definitely deserve it, mi hermano," she gushed most sincerely, large dark eyes shining with sisterly affection as she gazed kindly at him. Raphael nodded his head once sagely, his hypnotic eyes deeply fond as he peered down at his foster father. 

"Yeah, bro, it wasn't any trouble, really," Jace piped up, his arms wrapped around Clary from behind her back, large hands clasped around her slender waist. "We just Googled and found this restaurant with rave reviews run by an immigrant Indonesian chef. Even I loved the food when we first tried it, and I'm usually kinda iffy about eating new things."

Maryse had relinquished her hold on Magnus to her own son, who now held his husband tenderly around his broad shoulders; Magnus staring up at him with golden cat eyes gleaming with sheer adoration, Maryse smiling beatifically to herself at the look on her pregnant son-in-law's handsome face. How had she ever held any tainted prejudice against this magnanimous sweet being, now carrying her eldest son's son, created from their mutual everlasting love? 

"Well, should we all sing Magnus a birthday song?" yet another voice piped up - from the New York Vampires-Shadowhunters liaison officer Simon Lewis (Clary's best friend and Raphael's right hand man of sorts), grinning widely down at a babbling Daniel who was bouncing happily in his arms - the baby boy absolutely fascinated with the Daylighter's fangs, peering closely at them with his huge golden cat eyes, and shrieking with glee whenever Simon bared them wide. 

"You start us off, honey," Maia Roberts of the New York Werewolves Pack (Luke's unofficial Beta and also Simon's girlfriend) urged him sweetly, from where she stood next to him. "You've got such a wonderful voice," she gushed adoringly, earning a bashful grin from her blushing boyfriend. 

Catarina and Magnus found themselves exchanging looks yet again, this time of unbidden wonder; in all their centuries roaming these realms, they had never dared to imagine such circumstances, that the High Warlock of Brooklyn would have a birthday gathering with such a diverse group of welcomed guests - made up of his very own extended families, being made possible only due to his union with his beloved Nephilim, his darling Alexander. 

"Ready, everyone? Daniel?" Simon nodded smilingly down at the baby boy in his arms, who nodded back fervently in glee, triggering a round of delighted laughter from all the adults surrounding him. Simon winked at him, making him giggle even more. "Alright, here we go! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Magnus! Happy birthday to you!"

The spontaneous round of applause which followed was started off by a highly intelligent pint-sized Warlock-Nephilim, whose eyes now flitted merrily from his doting Grandmother's beaming smile at him, to where next to her, his Daddy had crouched down and was now kissing his seated Papa so passionately on the lips, his Daddy's large hands tenderly clasping his Papa's cheeks, Papa's strong hands lovingly stroking Daddy's shirt-covered broad chest - triggering a raucous cacophony of catcalls from Uncle Godpa Jace and Uncle Simon who were shouting at them to get a room, whilst Aunties Godmas Izzy and Clary were blushingly whispering to each other that it was no wonder they'd gotten each other pregnant, if they kissed like  _that_ \- and Daniel could now  _sense_ the new life in Papa's belly, someone to play with soon, someone who was just like  _him_ \- his baby brother. 

Alec lifted his pleasantly tingly lips off from his husband's now slightly puffy ones, pressing his forehead to his love's, hazel eyes locking with golden cat ones, reaching into his coat pocket with his Wedded Union runed forearm - and pulling out a small velvety black jewelry box, presenting it on his opened palm to his wide-eyed Warlock. 

A sudden hush befell the entire loft - even the youngest being seemed stunned into stillness - all eyes fixed on the little jewelry box on Alec Lightwood-Bane's left palm. 

"Sweetheart! What -" Magnus stammered, flushed and flustered. "We're already married, dearest - what are you -"

Alec nodded fervently, hazel eyes brimming with grateful tears - Maryse valiantly struggled not to break down in a flood of them herself, watching her son and son-in-law - and then smiled his most beautiful, most heartfelt smile for his Magnus, who'd already shed a few errant tears, absolutely overwhelmed by all his husband had done. 

"Not a day goes by, that I'm not thankful for that - that I get to call myself Alexander Lightwood-Bane, that I bore you our magical son, and now - now here you are, due any day now with  _my_ son, someone I never thought I could ever have -" here his voice cracked - and Jace sucked in an emotion-laden breath at his Parabatai's deep feelings of sheer  _love_ \- "- and I'm so incredibly grateful for  _you_ , Magnus Lightwood-Bane, for being so infinitely kind, and loving, and so patient while bearing this baby boy of mine, no matter how difficult it's been. Please accept this token of my love and gratitude."

With a clicking sound, loud in the otherwise quiet loft, (all the women present were sniffling away, moved beyond measure, while all the men were smiling haplessly in fondness), Alec opened up the jewelry box, revealing a sparkling large solitary topaz gemstone, in an elegant marquise cut, (matching with Magnus' five marquise cut topaz gems in his wedding bangle), set in the very center of a circle of pave diamonds, perched on top of a thick yellow gold band. 

" _Alexander_ ," a now helplessly weeping and chuckling Magnus shook his head a few times in wonder, even as his husband sweetly kissed away every falling tear off his cheeks, furiously blinking his own damp eyes - pulling out the gorgeous gift and sliding it onto Magnus' left ring finger - a good fit - Magnus surging up to capture Alec's parted lips in another lingering loving kiss - the joyous sounds of their families' applause and cheers reverberating in their home, Daniel clapping his chubby hands with absolute delight, now being held close by his beaming Godfather Jace. 

"Happy birthday, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, your first as my husband, with many, many more to come," an exuberant Alec whispered adoringly in his left ear, right hand clasping Magnus' left with his big thumb stroking his knuckles, left hand pressed to the top of Magnus' bulging baby bump, where their unborn son pushed against his hand, the ultimate manifestation of their love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mi hermano' - my brother
> 
> Oh my how I wept writing this!  
> I'm EMOTIONAL, it's time for The Birth in the Next chapter! *weeps even more*


	9. Miracle of Love - At First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madzie pays Daniel a visit; they have a playdate...... Of sorts. *shrugs*  
> Baby Malec #2 takes his own sweet time.  
> Magnus is infinitely patient.  
> Alec is heartsick with worry.
> 
> N. B. WARNING FOR BLOOD LOSS. *Sorry*Cries*

**December 24th - Lightwood-Bane Home**

Shadowhunters weren't in the habit of celebrating Human holidays such as Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or even Halloween. They only commemorated three standard major milestones in a Nephilim's life - Birth, Wedded Union, and Death. Even if and when they found a Parabatai, it was only the one significant ritual wherein they recited their vows and etched the Parabatai rune upon one another - not a  _celebration_ as such. 

Warlocks lived for long centuries on an ever changing landscape, drifting through time and all ends of all realms, much like ethereal clouds floating through a myriad of skies. After some years - five, a decade or two, six centuries for some - of joining in their Human friends or life companions in marking such 'mundane' festivities, the appeal becomes lost in the dreary trudge of an immortal existence - blessed and cursed all at once, two sides of the same coin. 

So it was that on this Monday evening, what Humans termed as Christmas Eve, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane and his new playmate Madzie sat across from each other, on some plush Persian carpets laid overlapping one another, on the living room floor of the Penthouse One loft that was Daniel's home. 

Three pairs of multicolored eyes - Darkest of browns, largely hazel, and deep golden cat eyes - stared intently at this pair of children. Different as they were, as they both stared each other down - 5 year old Madzie with her caramel skin, curly pigtails, doe-like eyes, a wide smile, and gills in her neck - whilst 8 month old Daniel (who'd just started trying to crawl with mixed results) had his Daddy's creamy skin and sharp nose, whilst his lips and jaw were like his Papa's, just like he had the exact same colored cat eyes, and was currently beaming toothily back at Madzie, one bushy eyebrow raised rather cheekily. 

"Ahem," Alec cleared his throat, slightly nervously, darting a glance to his hugely pregnant husband on his left, then another to his son's Godmother on his right. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Just sit back and watch what happens, darling," Magnus urged him with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Madzie knows to be careful with our precious son."

Catarina nodded firmly at Alec, then threw her recently officially adopted daughter a warning look - to which Madzie responded with a bashful giggle, causing Catarina to roll her eyes heavenward with a rueful smile. 

" _Aahh!"_ Magnus gasped out suddenly, then hissed in pain through clenched teeth, both hands clutching onto the sides of his large protruding baby bump, his whole body tightening with the strong twinges assaulting his belly - yet another Braxton-Hicks' contraction, the fifth such one of the day. They had been occurring more frequently, although still spread out far in between, hours between each one. 

Alec instantly wrapped a comforting arm around his panting husband's shoulders, pressing his forehead tenderly against Magnus' right temple. Within less than a minute, Magnus' whole form relaxed, and he slumped against Alec with a relieved huff. His obviously anxious husband placed his large hand on top of the bump and began stroking in slow downward movements, calming both bearer and baby somewhat. 

Catarina clucked her tongue in concern, rising up and shifting over to Magnus' left side, settling in then placing both hands onto both sides of the sweater covered mound, feeling how taut and tense it was. 

"Still not quite ready to make his appearance, hmph," she declared almost at once, a wry smile dancing on her lips. "Looks like he's coming on his own terms, this one.'

A loud shriek came from the vicinity of the two children present. All three adults turned their heads - to see Daniel waving his hands out, both glowing with a brilliant blue flame like spark. He was babbling incessantly whilst looking most intently at Madzie, who grinned brilliantly back at him, nodded, then opened a portal right at Daniel's bear-sock covered feet, and proceeded to  _engulf him with it._

"Madzie!" Catarina bellowed, as Daniel _disappeared with the portal._

Alec couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even  _breathe_  -  _where did his baby go?!_

With a whoosh of winds, another portal appeared - in front of Magnus' wool-sock covered feet this time - and deposited a chuckling Daniel, still sitting upright like he'd been, his hands still glowing blue - right at his gaping Papa's feet, wide cat eyes staring straight up at him. 

All three adults had been rendered speechless, and apparently motionless. Madzie clapped her hands in absolute delight, triggering the same reaction from Daniel, who then turned his head and cooed appreciatively at her, nodding away. 

"Clever baby! He wants to heal Magnus! He asked me to portal him there," Madzie declared with not a small amount of conviction. 

Magnus visibly shook himself, then gently hugged his shell-shocked husband. Catarina on his left had begun blinking furiously at the information Madzie had just divulged. Apparently she could communicate with Daniel effectively - within minutes of meeting one another. Wonders never ceased. 

"Darling, are you alright? Could you pick our Mikael up, please?" Magnus murmured to a wide-eyed, slightly trembling Alec, rubbing his back soothingly. "He's fine, sweetheart, look, he wants to be carried up."

Alec surged downwards and scooped his baby boy up, cuddling him to his torso - pressing him right against where the Caesarian incision scar was permanently marked into Alec's flesh - and burying his face into the side of his son's neck; Daniel cooing softly almost as if in apology, then pressed his chubby cheek against his Daddy's. 

"You scared me, baby boy," Alec whispered into his son's sensitive little ear, his ticklish breath making the boy giggle. "Was what Madzie said true?! You wanna heal your Papa?" Alec had sat back whilst still holding Daniel on his lap, and now Daniel peered closely up at him, then turned his head towards Magnus, and began babbling again. 

"Just let him try, maybe?" Magnus suggested, his voice wavering in trepidation. "You'll be careful, hm Mikael? You won't exert yourself, you hear?"

Alec's already wide eyes grew larger in alarm, and he grabbed at Daniel's hands in a panic. "Magnus, no! What if he hurts you?! Or even the baby??"

Magnus shook his head firmly, a fond smile on his lips, reaching out to clasp Alec's hand in his own, releasing both of Daniel's at the same time, and raising Alec's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

"Please sayang, have faith in our son; you bore him, you remember how powerful he is, you  _know_ he can do this" With that, Magnus nodded encouragingly at Daniel, reaching out to bring his hands to his Papa's baby bump, where his baby brother lay, now shuffling about restlessly within Magnus. 

As soon as his splayed out palms landed on Magnus' swollen belly, Daniel's eyes began glowing a bright orange, his baby voice making soft cooing and babbling sounds, then those sparks of blue magic flowed out of his hands again - expanding and waving around Magnus' baby bump, centering on its very middle. 

All was quiet in the loft; the only sound the ticking of the wall clock in the nursery, as minutes passed. Magnus breathed in a deep inhalation, a look of calm and content now fixed on his softly smiling features. Flanking him on both sides, Alec and Catarina heaved sighs of relief, exchanging meaningful looks. 

Daniel Mikael unleashed a huge yawn of apparent exhaustion, the blue sparks of his magic having disappeared, with his hands back to their usual creamy skin color. His cat eyes had dimmed down to a sleepy deep gold, and he now rubbed at them with his chubby hands, letting out another yawn. 

"Oh my clever baby! You're such a good boy, Daniel! Aw my poor baby's tired now, huh?" Alec gushed and cooed at his softly smiling son, lifting him up to his chest and showering him with kisses all over his head and cheeks, earning peals of giggles in return. 

Alec stood up with a half-asleep Daniel draped laterally across his torso, hazel eyes soft with love as he peered down smilingly at his wonderfully magical miracle son. 

"Daddy's so sorry, baby. I didn't believe in you earlier, huh? Papa was right all along; you  _are_ a clever little Warlock-Nephilim,  _my_ baby Warlock, hm."

Magnus and Catarina watched with fond eyes, as a murmuring Alec carried a now snoozing Daniel across the loft towards the nursery, flashing a wink at Madzie as he passed by her, receiving a bashful chuckle in response. 

"Thanks for your help, princess," Alec whispered loudly to her, and she nodded happily, then got up to skip over to Magnus. 

"Magnus, do you feel better now??" Madzie enquired, patting his thigh and looking up closely at him in concern. 

Exchanging bemused glances with Catarina, Magnus patted his new Goddaughter's hand in a fatherly fashion, smiling benevolently down at her sweet upturned face. Catarina had asked both him and Alec to be her Godfathers over dinner earlier, and they had been moved beyond measure, readily and happily agreeing - eager for a little girl of their own to spoil. 

"Yes, my little sweet pea, indeed I do. Thank you for coming, my dear. Your visit has been most fruitful indeed."

He caught the eye of his oldest, dearest friend seated next to him, and they both threw their heads back and laughed to their hearts' content. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**December 31st - New York Institute**

Monday mornings at the New York Shadowhunters' Institute were just like Mondays at any other workplace. The stark difference being - daily breakfast was served at 0500hrs sharp, a simple practicality for Shadowhunters, being the soldiers that they essentially were. 

Isabelle trudged down to the mess hall blearily blinking away the last vestiges of sleepiness clinging to her eyes. Her dark tresses, color and texture so much like her brother's, was piled up high on her head in a messy top bun. She looked as stunning as ever, without a trace of makeup yet. 

"Hey sis, got your coffee over here!" Jace's voice rang out loud and clear, from the designated Lightwood family round table, situated in an alcove of sorts, away from the other standard rectangular tables lined in the middle of the mess hall. 

He and Clary were nursing their own cups of steaming coffee, their platters of scrambled eggs and sausages as yet untouched. Both had pensive looks on their faces. 

"Thank you, bro, you're a lifesaver," Isabelle gushed, wrapping her cold hands around her milky coffee - just the way she liked it. 

"Alec hasn't called?" Jace asked hopefully, his tone worried. 

At Isabelle's glum shake of her head, Clary blew out an anxious breath, folding her arms across her chest - her sweater sleeves pulled down over her hands to stave off the chilly end-of-year winter cold. 

"Poor Magnus! He looked so huge and uncomfortable last week when he was here for the ultrasound! He could barely even walk, but he didn't want to bother the medics to fetch him in a wheelchair from the main entrance!" Clary exclaimed, her hazel eyes blinking furiously - close to tears. 

"Yeah, Alec said Catarina had never been to the infirmary so it was safest to just portal them there instead, honey," Jace reminded his fiancee in a calming tone. 

"But Magnus' been having contractions for over a week, and Alec said he's been having bad backaches and swollen up feet, yet he never complains! Just thinking about it makes me hurt!" Clary declared glumly, slumping over her breakfast. "He's so  _good_ , why's he suffering so much?"

"He's really patient too, Alec says he's going crazy with worry; you know your Parabatai, Jace," Isabelle addressed her adoptive brother, who nodded ruefully. "Alec even asked if I could just perform the Caesarian anyway without any symptoms, and of course, Magnus refused. He wants the baby to come on his own terms. Even though the baby's mass body weight is already over 9 pounds, and he's already having internal bruising around his abdominal walls."

"No wonder Alec hasn't been sleeping well; I'd be worried sick too, if you were in Magnus' place, hon," Jace mused, heartfelt, trading sweet smiles with his fiancee. 

As if right on cue, Jace's mobile rang from within his jacket pocket - with Alec's customized ringtone. He swiftly pulled it out and placed it onto the center of the table. All three Shadowhunters stared down at the screen displaying Alec's smiling face - and were instantly galvanized into action. 

Hitting the speaker button, Jace answered his Parabatai's call. "Hey there, Parabatai, you're on speaker; Izzy and Clary are here too, what do you need?"

All they heard was - Alec crying? A sharp bitter sense of dread overcame the occupants at the table, all of them exchanging fearful looks. 

"Alec?? Parabatai, please talk to me!" Jace pleaded, eyes already brimming with worried tears - Alec  _never_ cried, unless - 

"He's - he's  _bleeding!_ So much! I - I woke up, and - and he was - lying in a pool of his own blood," Alec sobbed heartrendingly, even as they all heard a piteously wailing Daniel in the background, being soothed by a deep female voice. 

"Is that - Catarina? Alec -" Isabelle struggled to speak, her throat swiftly clogging with tears - Magnus was bleeding, his insides must have been  _torn_ , she should have just done it last week! - "Alec, listen, Clary's gonna portal Jace and herself over there -" - a sniffling Clary nodded vehemently, trembling fingers fumbling for her stele, Jace grabbing up his mobile, all three of them jumping to their feet and running out of the mess hall, rushing into the hallway - "and they're gonna get you and Magnus, and she'll portal all of you straight to the infirmary, where I will be, okay? Catarina can look after Daniel, right?"

"No!" Alec cried out, "I need him to be with us - I need my baby -"

"Okay, Alec, okay, whatever you need, Parabatai," Jace promised, hand clasped with Clary's, her other drawing out the Portal rune, as her mind brought up the image of Alec and Magnus' bedroom at the loft - the last thing he saw in the Institute was Isabelle dashing off for the infirmary, before he and Clary stepped through the golden portal -

Blood; the first thing they saw when they stepped out onto the Persian rug in front of the bed - blood staining half of the entire bedsheet, a sobbing Alec clutching a blood soaked half-conscious Magnus in his lap on his side of the bed, a teary Catarina hugging a sniffling Daniel to her chest, tears clinging to the baby boy's thick lashes, as he stared mournfully at his bleeding Papa. 

"I've been staying overnight in the nursery for the past week, just in case I could help - but now,  _I can't,_ " Catarina gushed fretfully, handing Daniel over to Clary, where he clung to her shoulder and buried his face in her neck, "and I can't follow you to the Institute, my magic is useless inside there, with all those wards up."

"Thank you for everything, Cat," Alec spoke up, heartfelt, even as Jace helped him into a standing position, gently supporting Magnus' shaking heavily pregnant form within Alec's arms, blithely ignoring how Magnus' blood soaked pajama pants stained his own jacket sleeves, both Parabatais moving forward together to the new portal Clary was drawing out to transport them to the infirmary. 

"I'll be praying for you, Magnus dear," Catarina murmured into his ear, hovering over him as Alec and Jace held him in their arms, his face contorted in pain as he panted for breath through a vicious contraction, hands clutching at his huge baby bump. 

"Love you Cat," Magnus managed to reply, summoning a small weak smile just for her, then she stepped back, just as they all stepped through the portal and disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0520hrs in the infirmary, and everything had been laid out for a Caesarian surgery; the intravenous and anesthetic set, and also post surgery wound closure set both prepared by Jim the bespectacled Asian medic who  _everyone_ liked for his empathy and kindness; the baby bassinet and thick warm wooly blanket labeled 'Baby Malec #2' in hand embroidery details stitched by the kind-eyed Hispanic medic Juan (Jim's best friend turned boyfriend, who  _everyone_ adored for his cheery disposition) already positioned next to the patient trolley, Juan having opened up the set of surgical instruments and on standby to assist Isabelle; all three of them gowned and masked and waiting -

A portal appeared near the shut door, and out stepped Clary holding a now quiet Daniel, followed by Alec and Jace carrying a weak breathlessly panting Magnus - all three of them soaked with Magnus' blood. 

Jim and Juan traded glances, and Juan grabbed the nearby blood transfusion set and placed it near Jim's gloved hand, receiving a nod of thanks in response. 

Jace helped Alec place Magnus carefully onto the patient trolley - when Alec heaved a choked sob and then buried his face into Magnus' neck - Jace wrapped an arm around a silently weeping Clary and sadly sleepy Daniel and led them towards the door - looking back tearfully at Magnus - before closing the door behind him. 

Juan and Jim used orthopedic scissors to cut through Magnus' ruined pants - Juan hurriedly clipped a sterile sheet over Magnus' lower half for privacy and sterility - and then Isabelle was wet swabbing copious amounts of antiseptic solution onto Magnus' lower belly, even as Jim set up the intravenous cannula into Magnus' left wrist, alongside his Wedded Union rune (Jim refused to cry; he was a professional) and administered the numbing anesthetic, then running a highly concentrated saline solution at full rate; at the same time Juan had gently covered Magnus' hole (where blood was dripping out of) with a thick absorbent gamgee gauze, then wrapping his shivering legs with a thick thermal blanket, putting a hosed warmer in between his feet for good measure, before returning to Isabelle's side -

"Magnus?" Isabelle's raw voice spoke up. "Can you feel this?" She was touching a cold stainless steel spatula onto his tautly stretched contracting belly. 

"No - sayang - love you," Magnus whispered weakly, dimmed cat eyes fluttering as he struggled to stay conscious - the massive blood loss taking its toll - his lips right next to his weeping husband's ear (Juan absolutely ignored the burn of tears along his lower lashes, he would behave as a professional.) 

"Now," Isabelle breathed, her scalpel slicing through Magnus' skin and flesh, layer by layer, with Juan using a cauterized forcep to staunch Magnus' blood flow from each incision, until finally the baby's protective sac was revealed -

"Alec," Jim called out softly to him, even as his hands were busily setting up the blood transfusion set. 

Heaving in deep breaths, Alec raised his head, pressed the tenderest of kisses onto Magnus' pale cool forehead, and moved towards his sister -

There within his protective sac, was his big baby boy - Alec spread his hands wide so that he'd hold his baby's bottom and back of his neck, then nodded at Isabelle, both siblings eyes filled with tears - with one cautious slice, all fluids gushed out of the sac, along with the baby boy, right into his weeping Daddy's hands. 

All was quiet in the infirmary - Jace could be heard just outside the door pacing back and forth - Isabelle cut the baby's umbilical cord and clipped it - before the baby heaved a great gasp of breath, then unleashed a loud wailing cry -   

"Hm - just like his big brother," Magnus breathed out, head raised slightly, staring down adoringly at Alec and their newborn son, tears streaming down his pale cheeks - eyes gleaming with  _love_ - then slumping back and falling unconscious. 

"Alec, pass me your baby please, you need to sit back down, so Jim can access your vein, for a blood transfusion to Magnus," Juan instructed urgently, carefully accepting the wailing baby boy from a dazed Alec's hands and weighing him, "9 pounds 7 ounces."

Alec found himself back in the chair next to Magnus' upper body in what seemed like the blink of an eye - an intravenous cannula inserted in his right forearm, the transfusion set drawing out his blood - which then flowed into the cannula via his husband's arm - his newborn son's wails having tapered off once he'd been wiped dry and wrapped securely in the baby blanket, placed into the bassinet with a plastic shield warmer over him. 

Jace had brought a now asleep Daniel in his arms and a teary Clary back into the infirmary, minutes after hearing the newborn cries. Isabelle was now finishing up with the skin glue on Magnus' incision, having mended up and stopped all the internal bleeding in Magnus' abdomen - (the heavy baby's umbilical cord had ripped away some of Magnus' abdominal lining, causing massive hemorrhaging) - Juan was using body sponging wipes to gently cleanse all the bloodstains off of Magnus' unconscious form - Jim slowly cutting away Alec's ruined clothes with his nodded approval and covering him from his front with a thick long sleeved surgeon's gown, tying the strings behind his back. 

"Izzy?" Alec spoke up in a hushed hoarse whisper. "When can I hold him? I wanna - Magnus - Magnus didn't get to -" he broke off into heaved sobs, leaning down so he could press his face against his husband's cool cheek, only to raise it again and look up pleadingly at Juan. 

"Juan? Could Magnus have another blanket, please? He's so cold now - he's usually so warm - I'm the cold one normally -"

"Of course!" Juan fairly flew to the linen cupboard along the far wall, returning promptly with two more thick blankets, draping one over Magnus all the way up under his chin, then the second over Alec's shoulders so that it covered him fully from his back. 

"Thank you," Alec whispered, pressing his face back to Magnus' cheek, placing his left forearm alongside his unconscious husband's one and wrapping his fingers around it tenderly, so that both their Wedded Union runes lined up and pressed against one another. 

All five other Shadowhunters in the room traded tearful looks, moved beyond measure.

"You're gonna be tired from the transfusion, Alec," Isabelle explained gently, as all their eyes gazed between the newborn baby lying under a plastic warmer in his bassinet, and his unconscious bearer father receiving a much-needed transfusion from his sire father. "Maybe later, when it's done, okay?"

"Okay," came the soft reply. 

Now all they could do was wait - and hope for the very best. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *weeping unconsolably*  
> I'm So SORRY.  
> Everything will be alright again very soon.  
> I Promise!


	10. Miracle of Love - Bound By Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffity floofity fluffy fluff *poof*

Jace carefully approached the patient trolley Magnus was lying on, mindful of his precious cargo - his sleeping Godson - and stopped just next to where a seated Alec had his face buried in his husband's neck.

"Alec?" Jace whispered, not wanting to shatter the peaceful quiet - interpersed by intermittent sounds of Jim, Juan and Isabelle cleaning everything up post surgery - his dual-toned eyes searching Magnus' lax face for any signs of him waking up; his brother-in-law remained still, but the color had gradually returned to his cheeks, much to Jace's relief - he'd never seen Magnus so pale before; it seemed so unnatural to him. 

"Alec, look, Magnus isn't so pale anymore, man, that's good, huh?" Jace whispered somewhere above his Parabatai's ear, his lips curling up into a hopeful smile. "Your blood's doing good for him, Parabatai."

Sniffling deeply, Alec raised his head slowly - Jim had cautioned him that he may feel dizzy if he moved too fast during the blood transfusion, which would last for an hour, before Jim would disconnect the transfusion set from Alec's intravenous cannula - peering closely at Magnus, then nodding once, with a trembling smile wreathing his lips.

"He's a lot warmer, too," Alec mumbled, left thumb tenderly stroking his husband's soft skin on his left inner elbow - their Wedded Union runes now facing each other - then stroking all the way down next to where the intravenous cannula had been inserted along Magnus' wrist, now infusing Alec's newly immortal blood into him, replenishing some of what he'd lost. "Angels be praised," Alec breathed, sheer relief displayed on his drawn features.

Clary came to stand next to Jace, her right hand holding up her stele, her left one - with her peridot engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight now streaming in through the glass-stained window framed within the far wall - placed on her fiance's shoulder.

"Must be because you're immortal now, Alec," Clary mused, smiling happily through her lingering tears - Magnus had always been so kind to her, and so incredibly helpful all throughout some of the most difficult trials of her young life, including her mother's untimely death - "your blood's probably the best there is for him to receive."

"You're bound by blood now," Isabelle spoke up softly, meaningfully - having washed up at the nearby sink and now hovering near the hosed leg warmer positioned near Magnus' feet - "not just by both your sons; but by your own life's blood. That's something so amazing, big brother," she breathed, smiling sweetly, gazing at him with her large shimmering eyes, receiving an almost beaming smile in return.

"Alec, can Clary portal us and Daniel back to your loft?" Jace requested. "We need to get some of his things, and change his clothes too. Let me just grab some of ours, babe, before we go. We'll clean up, shower at your place, then we'll portal back here again, okay, Parabatai?"

Alec nodded readily, reaching up to brush his fingers tenderly through his baby boy's soft hair, then smoothing out the ones on his thick eyebrows, finishing off with a single finger caressing his lower jaw, so much like Magnus'. Jace passed the sleeping boy to Clary, then left to get a change of clothes for himself and his fiancee from his room, grabbing two standard bath towels from the infirmary's linen cupboard on his way out. 

"Thank you, Clary, for everything," Alec murmured to her, flashing her a heartfelt smile. "Thank the Angels for your Portal rune. I don't know how we could've gotten here so quickly without it -"

Clary gave her red tresses a vehement shake. "Well we did, and this amazing awesome medical team did such a terrific job, didn't they?" she gestured widely to the two kindly smiling medics - Jim now checking on Magnus' vital signs and the warmer at his legs, Juan removing the plastic shield in the bassinet and checking on the newborn baby boy, who appeared to be half-asleep. 

"Yes, indeed, thank you, so much - Izzy, Jim, Juan," Alec nodded firmly at each of them in return, a thankful smile on his lips, earning himself a series of gentle empathetic smiles - Isabelle moving over to Alec and enveloping him in a warm hug, receiving a fond kiss to her cheek in return. 

With a quick knock at the door, Jace had returned with both towels individually wrapped around his and Clary's change of clothes. He wrapped his arm around his fiancee and nodded at her to indicate he was ready to go. 

"We'll be back real soon, bro," Jace murmured to Alec, the Parabatais exchanging nods as Clary drew out a portal that would transport them to the loft - and the couple brought the snoozing Daniel through it, then it swirled closed in a sparkling orangey twinkle. 

Magnus began to stir, the fingers of his left hand brushing against Alec's knuckles, where his own had rested near his husband's - making Alec start and grasp onto him, mindful of the cannula lodged within his wrist, still infusing his own blood into his husband - gradually returning the golden color back to his skin. 

"Magnus?" Alec breathed, a surge of pure joyous relief threatening to choke him, tears welling up in his already puffy eyes, "hey, babe, there you are. Welcome back!"

Magnus' deep golden cat eyes blinked up at him - it hit him once again how truly gorgeous they were - then a beautiful smile lit up his now colored cheeks as he continued regarding his beaming husband. 

"He's here already, hm? Our little boy?" Magnus asked in a soft, tired tone, eyes then flitting to his tearfully grinning sister-in-law. 

"Little? Oh no, he's not so little, hermano!" Isabelle chuckled teasingly, her eyes glittering with delight, now that her beloved brother-in-law had woken up and was smiling so widely. "9 pounds 7 ounces!" she announced gleefully, waving a hand in the direction of the baby-occupied baby bassinet with a dramatic flourish - relishing in the patented Alec eyeroll she received. 

"Goodness me," Magnus murmured, gleaming eyes now widened in disbelief. "I didn't know I had it in me, to carry such a big baby - I didn't know you had it in  _you_ , sayang, to have put such a hefty son inside me," he shyly teased his now slowly blushing husband, who threw him a besotted grin in response - their left hands clasped tightly together, Wedded Union runes gleaming. 

"Aww, look at 'em, Jimmy," Juan cooed from where he'd just placed a bottle of warmed formula onto the nearby work desk - he'd already placed a diaper onto the newborn and cleansed him of all birth fluids with hypoallergenic wipes, before swaddling him up warmly again. 

Jim grinned back at his partner - in more ways than one - and then winked in a conspiratory way at Magnus, who tittered merrily in reply; the sound of it music to Alec's ears. 

"What's this then, hm?" Magnus reached out towards his husband's right forearm, where Alec's blood was being drawn out by the transfusion set via the intravenous cannula lodged in there - bracing his elbows on the bed, raising his head and shoulders up from his pillow -

"Don't move!" four different voices called out to him as one, making Magnus cease his movements instantly. 

Tutting under his breath, an alarmed Alec flung his left arm out across Magnus' chest, gently pressing him back down, pulling the top blanket up to his neck for good measure. 

"You need to lay flat on your back til tomorrow, honey, you just had a Caesarian done, remember?" Alec reminded him, eyes wide and pleading, hazel orbs shimmering with emotion. "You bled out so much, babe, I was  _so scared_ \- I thought - I thought that - that I was losing you - both of you -!" Alex broke down in sheer sweet relief, resting his forehead on Magnus' now warm again one, his tears dripping onto Magnus' cheeks, mingling with Magnus' own. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Magnus breathed, blinking up at his beautiful Nephilim, "you brought me back, didn't you? With your own immortal blood? Now it's running along in my veins as well - yet another unique thing about you and me, and all the ties that bind us."

Isabelle, Jim and Juan all traded fond tremulous smiles - rejoicing in yet another successful medical breakthrough for their record books on this magical Lightwood-Bane family - a part of their diverse extended family here at the New York Institute. 

Alec heaved in a deep cleansing breath then blew it out above Magnus' head, releasing all his pent-up tension - relishing in the sound of Magnus' soft chuckles in response. 

"Well, looks like this is ready to come off," Jim spoke up, smiling kindly, whilst his hands were gently removing the transfusion set from both husbands, "a whole hour flew by, just like that. We'll leave your cannula in til tomorrow, Alec, just in case you need some intravenous fluids later on. Some folks do need some a few hours after."

Magnus pursed his lips and peered up at Alec worriedly at that - his husband did seem a little pale - and was rewarded with a happy smile which crinkled up his hazel eyes. "More than worth it," Alec breathed, eyes locked onto his adoring husband's. Jim grinned to himself, shooting Juan a meaningful look - he knew he'd do the same for his boyfriend. 

"Baby Malec number 2 here just woke up, too, perfect timing - it's as if he knows his father's awake," Juan remarked cheerily, pushing the bassinet closer to Alec's chair. 

Isabelle watched with her heart full to almost bursting, as Juan carefully lifted the newborn baby boy out of the bassinet, then passed him over to Alec, with Magnus' glittering golden cat eyes transfixed onto the baby he'd carried inside his own body for six-and-a-half months, now here with them, safe within his protective sire father's arms. 

A familiar golden portal appeared over the area near the infirmary's entrance, and out stepped a newly clothed Clary, carrying a freshly changed and wide awake Daniel Mikael, followed closely by Jace, who looked refreshed, carrying the backpack Alec used for Daniel's essentials - filled with some of his clothes, bibs and a few blankets, and another larger carryall filled with a pack of diapers, packets of wipes and his very own hypoallergenic toiletries. (The Institute's kitchen already had ready supplies of his formula feed, as well as some pureed food Alec had stored in the freezer there.)  

"Magnus, you're awake!" Clary cheered, "Catarina told us you would very soon, once you received Alec's blood; she said to tell you hi once you did," she shared whilst hurrying over towards the patient trolley Magnus was lying on - Daniel giving out a shriek, clapping his hands in glee, golden cat eyes glowing with fascination, as he stared at the new baby within his Daddy's arms - making the adults present coo in response. 

"I'll call Cat later, honey, let her know you're doing good," Alec gently told his smiling husband, who nodded appreciatively. 

"Yeah I know, Daniel baby," Alec nodded in turn to his son, who nodded fervently at his bearer father in return, drawing more cooing sounds from their onlookers, "your baby brother's finally here, huh, on the last day of the year, too. You love him, don't you, sweetie? Yeah you do," Alec proudly praised his happily nodding, babbling baby boy, his wide golden cat eyes fixed upon his swaddled up baby brother. 

Magnus greeted his son enthusiastically with a crinkly-eyed beaming smile, reaching up to clasp the baby boy's chubby hand, earning a babble and a coo in reply - Alec's watchful eyes on his husband's movements, even as he cuddled their newborn son close to his chest, the baby squirming slightly within his hold, much like he'd sometimes done when in his Papa's belly. 

"Mikael, anakku sayang! I missed you, baby boy. Did Aunty Godma Clary and Uncle Godpa Jace take good care of you? They did, didn't they? Thank you, biscuit, Jace. Most appreciated indeed," a grateful Magnus murmured to them both, reaching for Clary's hand and squeezing it, receiving one in return, along with a sweet smile. 

Jace had placed Daniel's essentials onto the side cabinet along the wall, being careful not to compromise any medical items or equipment, and had joined his family members gathered around his brother-in-law, his dual-toned eyes dancing with relief as he caught Magnus' eye, slinging an arm around his fiancee's waist. 

"No problem at all, Magnus; good to see you awake and alert, bro," Jace greeted him happily. "So, are you ready to meet your new baby boy?"

Alec and Magnus exchanged loving looks, as their elder son cooed in a soft soothing tone down at his baby brother, whose cat eyes had now opened, in a glimmering hazel sheen. The newborn blinked repeatedly as his beaming Daddy very carefully lifted him up, then placed him right onto his teary Papa's chest, both parents' arms supporting his swaddled form. 

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus gushed, his beautiful smile a sight to behold, as his cat eyes shimmered with joyous tears, gazing down at the wondrous miracle laying on his chest, blinking up at him, created from the pure love and devotion he shared with his husband. 

Their newborn son had smooth golden skin, just like Magnus', with a head of thick hair like his big brother's, and hazel cat eyes shaped like Magnus', so were his forehead and nose; while his cheekbones, lips and jaw all looked like Alec's. A gorgeously golden little Warlock-Nephilim. As the adults all watched, the newborn's little face scrunched up, then he unleashed a huge yawn - triggering a round of amused adoring chuckles from the adults surrounding him, his big brother Daniel breaking into a peal of delighted giggles. 

"Oh believe me, I feel the same way, my darling boy," Magnus murmured softly to his son, who turned his head towards his bearer's familiar voice - both baby boy and bearer stared intently at each other, hazel cat eyes locked with gold ones, regarding one another. Alec thought he'd already known hidden depths of unbound joy; yet here he was, witnessing his beloved brave husband gazing so lovingly down at the baby boy he'd carried and suffered so much for, without any complaints or regrets. 

An all too familiar clicking sound broke the relatively hushed quiet within the infirmary. All eyes, even Daniel's, turned to where it came from - revealing a blushing Isabelle looking up from tapping on her mobile, which she'd just used to snap a picture of her brother-in-law and the baby boy he'd carried. 

"Really, Izzy?" An incredulous Alec addressed his defiantly grinning sister, staring at her with wild eyes. " _Again_ with the interfering picture taking?!"

Loud guffaws of laughter rang out around the immortal family in the middle of the circle that had surrounded Magnus' patient trolley. With a sassy toss of her ponytail, Isabelle tilted her chin playfully at her big brother, then winked at her softly smiling brother-in-law. 

"So Magnus, please tell us his name already, we're all so ready for it!" Isabelle gushed excitedly, leaning in eagerly for his answer. 

Magnus glanced up at his newborn son's sire father, Alec now beaming proudly down at him, his hazel eyes - the exact shade as their newborn boy's - glowing gently with love, as he nodded encouragingly at Magnus. 

"Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane," Magnus announced happily, looking into the newborn's hazel cat eyes once more, as sounds of approval rose from his onlooking family and friends. "Means wise and gentle, much like how we hope for him to be."

Jace caught his Parabatai's eye, his wide delighted grin never having left his face since he and Clary had returned with Daniel from the loft.

"If he's anything like you at all, bro-in-law, he may very well turn out to be," Jace declared sincerely, eyes soft as he gazed at his newest nephew - the latest member of the magical immortal Lightwood-Bane family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hermano' - brother  
> 'Anakku sayang' - my beloved child
> 
> Magnus needs time to recover, so....... More Family Fluffing Fluff coming right up! *hearts


	11. Miracle of Love - Count Our Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godparents Clace look after Daniel Mikael, so that Daddy Alec can focus on caring for Rayan Damon, whilst Papa Magnus is confined to mandatory bed rest - much to his chagrin.

Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane blinked slowly up at his utterly besotted parents, both looking down at him with such tenderness gleaming in their eyes. His little lips parted and he squirmed restlessly within his parents' arms, both of them instinctively tightening their hold on his chubby little form, more so when he tried to wriggle his arms out of the confining swaddle he was in. 

"Rayan?" Magnus murmured softly, just as Alec mumbled "Damon?", both parents then smiling simultaneously at each other, perfectly in sync - causing both Aunties present to sigh dreamily, much to Uncle Jace's amusement. 

"I think he's hungry," Juan conjectured in a cheery lilting tone, one hand holding the warmed newborn infant formula he had on standby, the other holding up a neatly folded up soft paper towel. 

"Of course," Alec murmured, flashing Juan a grateful grin. "Thoughtful of you, thank you, Juan," echoed by a nodding Magnus. 

Juan blushed then waved a dismissive hand at the thankful couple, as Alec gently slid the paper towel under his hungry son's chin - Rayan now trying to stuff his own hand into his mouth with no success - and placed the teat of the bottled formula at the side of Rayan's mouth. The newborn instantly turned his head towards the offering, and began sucking down his very first meal with contented little gulps and swallows, his entire body having gone still and relaxed from his quest to satisfy his hunger.

"Look at him go!" Jace chuckled delightedly, now carrying a grinning Daniel Mikael, who cooed endearingly down at his baby brother, golden cat eyes fixed onto his little face. 

"Yes, Mikael, your little brother is drinking his milk, just like yours, hm" Magnus murmured, smiling sweetly up at his eldest son, who reached down towards his Papa's face - Jace carefully brought him closer to Magnus, keeping his chubby little legs away from Rayan's face - when the eight month old placed a chubby hand onto his Papa's forehead, wisps of blue magic wafting out from his fingers, dancing over Magnus' forehead - stunning all the onlooking adults. 

"Ah, thank you my dear boy, you're the best little healer there ever was in all the realms - of course you are, you grew inside your Daddy, my own beloved Nephilim," Magnus declared grandly, his eyes glowing with fatherly pride, as they drifted from his beaming boy to his now blushing bearer. "He just gave me an energy boost, the darling."

Daniel lifted his hand off from Magnus' forehead, only to place it onto his shyly smiling Daddy's temple - more of the magical blue wisps flowed from his fingers and drifted across Alec's forehead - baby boy and bearer gazing at each other with similar looks of love on their faces. 

"Aw, Daniel," Alec breathed, hazel gaze gleaming with pride, "I feel so much better already, thank you baby boy."

Nodding almost sagely, Daniel patted his Daddy's cheek, cooing at him softly, then waved his hand at his baby brother's bottle, now almost empty, babbling a little and smacking his lips adorably. 

With a knowing laugh, Alec nodded up at his Parabatai, who raised an eyebrow in bewildered response. 

"Now Daniel's hungry too," Alec explained, as Magnus tittered merrily, triggering a round of amused laughter from the others. 

Clary retrieved Daniel's still warm formula and a bib from the nearby backpack stocked with his essentials, while Jace settled into a chair next to Alec, ensuring his Godson was seated comfortably on his lap. 

"I'll feed him, babe," Jace mumbled, accepting the bottle and bib from his sweetly smiling fiancee, then proceeded to feed the contentedly cooing baby boy - both his parents smiling fondly at the scene, then exchanging knowing looks. 

"We'll happily look after Daniel, while you're taking care of Rayan and Magnus, Alec," Clary spoke up, just as Isabelle tapped busily on her mobile, a little secretive smile dancing on her lips. 

Within less than two minutes, loud cheers and rounds of applause were heard reverberating throughout the entire Institute, especially from the ready room directly beneath the infirmary. 

"All hail the Second Son of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane! Angels be praised!" a familiar voice loudly proclaimed, the joyful cheer taken up by all Shadowhunters within the Institute, the sheer volume of the repeated proclamations vibrating the infirmary's walls. 

"That was Kai wasn't it," Alec asked Jace with a wry grin, to which his Parabatai nodded rather gleefully, exchanging happy looks with their cheekily beaming sister - who was holding out her mobile to show them all what she'd posted onto the Institute-wide web magazine's latest updates page - the picture she'd just snapped minutes ago, of Magnus and Rayan gazing at each other. 

"Oh my," Magnus breathed, tightening his hold onto Rayan, who had finished his formula and now had scrunched up his little face, as if about to cry, apparently disturbed by the loud sounds. "It's alright, Rayan, my little snowdrop. Everyone's just so thankful that you've finally made your long-awaited grand appearance."

 "I'll burp him, babe, you should rest now; you've just given birth not even two hours ago," Alec murmured tenderly into Magnus' left ear, then pressed a soft kiss to his temple, before carefully lifting their newborn son off from his bearer father's chest, to cuddle him close to his own, chest to chest, one large hand very gently patting Rayan's back, the newborn giving off a little hiccup. 

Magnus nodded a little bashfully up at Alec, a content smile on his lips, just as Isabelle patted his blanket-covered knee to gain his attention - with the medic couple by her side. 

"May we check on you now, hermano? Need to make sure you're not bleeding anymore," Isabelle explained, receiving a ready nod from Magnus in response. 

"We'll put Daniel in his mobile crib for a nap now, Alec; that way I can take over your work in the office and keep an eye on him at the same time. Clary's gonna delegate some of our more pressing tasks to the two Parabatai pairs, that okay with you, Parabatai?" Jace asked, now with Daniel's head lying on his shoulder, the baby boy's eyes already drooping heavily, earning an affirmative nod from Alec in response. 

"Thank you, Jace, Biscuit," a grateful Magnus said to each in turn, as Isabelle nodded at Jim and Juan to assist her in examining Magnus, all three of them donning on fresh pairs of sterile gloves. 

"You're most welcome, Magnus, do have a good rest, okay? You take care too, Alec. Bye bye, Rayan darling!" Clary nodded at both husbands, then softly whispered at her new Godson, her hazel eyes crinkled in delight as she gazed adoringly at the yawning chubby newborn draped across his sire father's broad chest. 

"Thanks again, Clary, Parabatai," Alec murmured, flashing her a grateful smile, then nodded thankfully at his Parabatai. 

"Don't worry about it, bro-in-law, you just focus on getting well soon, huh," Jace urged a softly smiling Magnus. "Then we can all get to planning out Rayan's full month bash," he finished with a wink, making Magnus chuckle good-naturedly with a happy nod up at him, Alec giving his Parabatai a fond head shake. 

Jace then braced his sleeping Godson's form over one shoulder with a supporting arm draped across the baby boy's back, whilst hoisting the backpack with his essentials over another. Clary grabbed the carryall with both arms and led the way out of the infirmary, both of them calling out a hushed goodbye to the waving medical trio. 

 "Okay, Magnus, please let me know if anything hurts, okay?" Jim instructed with a smile, gently placing his gloved hands just above Magnus' belly button on his now exposed, greatly reduced abdomen, moving around in a circular pattern, avoiding the fresh Caesarian incision wound as he pressed his fingers very gently into Magnus' soft, tender belly; whilst Juan carefully removed the thick blood soaked gamgee gauze from Magnus' bottom, checking to see if he was still bleeding with each of Jim's gentle palpations; at the same time as Isabelle peered intently at the special skin adhesive she'd applied over the incision wound, checking for its integrity with cautious fingers stroking her brother-in-law's lower belly area beneath the wound. 

An anxious Alec stared at his husband's face all throughout the detailed examination, his hands cradling his newborn son on his chest - one across the baby's back of the neck and upper back, the other supporting his bottom - whilst an almost serenely calm Magnus breathed in slow deep measured breaths, barely flinching at the minute twinges and faint aches he felt under the medical trio's very careful ministrations. 

"Alright, all done," Jim declared cheerfully, as Juan nodded happily, discarding the gamgee in the biohazard bag, and a widely beaming Isabelle looked up at her big brother - who was now hovering protectively over Magnus' upper body, looking at one medic to the other, smiling slightly sheepishly when he caught his sister's knowing gentle gaze. 

"No more bleeding, totally stopped," Juan announced smilingly at Alec, who heaved out a pent up sigh, his tense shoulders sagging in utter relief. 

"Your incision wound looks good, Magnus, but you do have to lie flat on your back until tomorrow, and even then I'd feel better about keeping you on total bed rest for another extra day, I'm sure Alec agrees, hm big brother?" she cheekily asked an already fervently nodding Alec - much to Jim and Juan's shared amusement. 

"Yeah, honey, you really need to have complete rest; your ankles and feet are still so puffed up anyway, and you're gonna have to take things real easy for the next month too, while your insides take time to fully heal," Alec declared, gazing down lovingly at the bearer of his son, receiving a bashful look and a nod in acquiescence from Magnus. 

"This pregnancy really took such a toll on you, hermano, it's only right for my big brother to spoil you; you can carry Magnus anywhere he wishes, at least for the next few days, right, Alec?" Isabelle enquired almost innocently, a teasing twinkle in her eye, as Jim and Juan stifled their chuckles at her daring behavior with her brother. 

Even as an oblivious Alec again nodded in agreement, his hands very gently placing his newborn son back into the baby bassinet, Magnus narrowed his gleaming golden cat eyes at his winking sister-in-law, giving his head a fond shake in amusement. 

"No need for that, darling Isabelle, surely I'm allowed to come down from this boring trolley for short little walks from tomorrow, please? I'm already having a backache from just two hours on it, I can't imagine how my ancient bones will feel by tomorrow morning," Magnus murmured in dread, shuddering delicately, making the medical trio laugh good naturedly, whilst Alec gave them all mock glares on Magnus' behalf. 

"Anything you need, just let me know babe, I'm here for you the whole time, you won't have to lift a finger," Alec gushed down at his beloved husband, a besotted glaze in his hazel eyes. 

"But I'd like to feed our son sometimes, Alexander," a nearly pouting Magnus responded, looking up at a fondly smiling Alec, who stroked his fingers tenderly across the furrow in Magnus' brows. 

"Tomorrow, babe, tomorrow okay?" Alec murmured lovingly into Magnus' ear, his other hand coming to rest onto Magnus' chest over his heart, rubbing the spot tenderly. "I'm gonna take charge of all the baby feeding and changing for today, and carry Damon over for you to cuddle whenever you're awake, okay, honey?"

With a sigh of defeat, Magnus nodded a little sadly then cheekily pursed his lips up at his husband, receiving a sweet little smooching kiss for it, then both husbands burst into hushed chuckles, mindful of their sleeping newborn, as the medics and a beatifically beaming Isabelle looked on.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs a whole month to fully recover from his problematic pregnancy and difficult delivery. Hubby Alec steps up most perfectly - with a whole lot of help from family - Coming up in next chapter! *hearts*


	12. Miracle of Love - Days of Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Lightwood-Bane never once, in his over four hundred years of existence, thought he could have someone to share his immortal life with, much less be surrounded with boundless love.....until he met his husband.

"Alright, Magnus, I'm happy to declare you now ready for home!" 

An amused Isabelle patted her brother-in-law fondly on his shoulder, as he pulled his soft emerald green wool tunic back down to cover his now scar-ridden lower belly - the beaming grin on his pinkish lips almost outshining his happy husband's - who stood hovering protectively over him, right arm cuddling their newborn Rayan Damon chest-to-chest - careful not to hurt the baby's delicate neck with his thick wedding bangle - left hand placed rather proprietarily onto his child bearer's hip, his emerald engagement ring shimmering in its beautiful brilliance. 

"Oh believe me, darling, no one is happier than  _I_ am!" Magnus declared, carefully turning to his side before slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position, with one elbow braced on the patient trolley, the other arm draped across his tender almost flat belly - under the watchful eye of his ever observant husband - tilting his head up to Alec and giving him a cheeky little wink. 

"Are you sure about that, Magnus? I think big brother over here would disagree; he's already having aches and pains in muscles he never knew he had, from sleeping curled up on that cot for two nights!" Isabelle crowed laughingly at the expanse of her brother - who was flashing the very best version of his narrow-eyed death glare at his chuckling sister - whilst Magnus mock glared at her on his husband's behalf, his left hand pressed gently to his Caesarian wound; the topaz solitaire on his left ring finger glittering gorgeously in the sparkling sunshine streaming in through the glass-stained windows framed within the far wall of the infirmary.  

"Whoever designed those cots didn't take into account that  _some_ of us need more leg room," Alec commented drily, lifting a single eyebrow at Isabelle, blinking slowly and meaningfully down at her. 

"Not  _all_ of us peak at the  _ridiculous_ height of six foot three,  _big_ brother," Isabelle scoffed haughtily, with an airy toss of her artfully styled hair, as she walked past Alec in a slow, deliberate manner, showcasing her knee-high stiletto-heeled soft leather boots, to discard her gloves into the disposal bin next to the infirmary door, causing Magnus to dissolve into a peal of highly amused giggles.

"Ahh!" Magnus gasped out abruptly, left hand pressed down onto his suddenly burning Caesarian wound and doubling over instinctively, trying to slow down his pained breathing - whilst a panicked Alec gripped him gingerly around the waist in a bid to keep him from falling off the patient trolley. 

"Honey?! Are you alright??" Alec fretted anxiously, stepping directly in front of a now nodding Magnus, who flashed him a small smile, before pressing his forehead to Alec's collarbone, so that he leaned over Rayan safely snoozing on Alec's chest, bringing his right arm up to place onto Alec's over their newborn son's back - their wedding bangles lining up nicely; a symbol of their blessed union having resulted in the birth of their miraculous son, the first Warlock-Nephilim borne by his Warlock father. 

"I shouldn't have laughed so hard," Magnus remarked ruefully, even as a now serious Isabelle waved a strip of foiled painkillers in front of her brother's worried wide eyes. 

"Time for you to take these, Magnus, two every six hours, with a big glass of water," she instructed, her hands pouring him a full glass out of a covered pitcher on his cardiac table, then pressing out two pills onto Magnus' already outstretched palm. 

Making a sad face of dread - which triggered light laughter from his husband and sister-in-law - Magnus gamely swallowed down the bitter painkillers, having been forbidden to utilize his powers (which would drain him considerably) until Rayan turned a full month old, thus being unable to rid himself of his pain in the usual magical manner. 

"And, of course, no heavy lifting - which includes Daniel - and lots of rest, and no spicy dishes, only light and 'boring' foods for the next four weeks," Isabelle declared. "In fact, Mama's coming tomorrow, to stay here until Rayan's full month celebrations; 'cause she wants to cook nourishing meals for her favorite son-in-law!"

Alec and Magnus stared at her in shared surprise, their arms still draped across their newborn's back. Maryse was going to cook, every day, specially for Magnus? How the Fates have changed all their lives indeed. 

"Jace Skyped Mama from your office yesterday, Alec, while I was busy taking care of Daniel in my room," Isabelle explained, a sweet gentle smile wreathing her red lips. "Clary had already told her about Rayan's birth on the day itself, but she didn't have time to elaborate, 'cause Inquisitor Imogen wished to know about our arrangements for the rest of this month - she sends her best regards, by the way, offered help if we needed it, like an extra pair of Shadowhunters assistants if necessary - Mama was so upset about Magnus' hemorrhage and cried for quite a bit, saying how brave and strong you are, hermano, for going through this pregnancy without a single complaint and being such a great father and loving husband, how lucky she is to have such a good son-in-law. Jace's eyes were red and swollen after he finished talking to her," Isabelle recalled with a fond smile. 

Magnus' golden cat eyes were gleaming with a sheen of overwhelmed tears; he never thought he'd ever hear those words about him uttered by Maryse Lightwood, who was now his doting mother-in-law. He looked up at Alec, finding his husband already looking down at him with a breathtaking look on his face - the look of sheer and utter devotion. 

"Look how powerful you are, Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec murmured tenderly to his magical husband; Isabelle swiping an errant tear off the corner of her eye at the looks of love dancing in both men's eyes; "you made my Downworlder hating, ex Circle member mother  _love you._ "

Tears spilled from where they'd clung to Magnus' lower lashes, as he was lovingly enveloped in a warm embrace by both his husband and sister-in-law - the newborn son he'd borne for Alec surrounded by all of their arms, linked in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A golden portal cast by Clary from the infirmary, shimmered into being in the middle of the living room of Alec's and Magnus' loft, and out stepped the couple, with Alec carrying a wide awake Rayan Damon in the crook of his right arm, his left wrapped securely around a happily grinning Magnus. 

"Ahh, it's so good to be home," Magnus breathed, patting Alec's hand where it rested on his left hip, beaming up at his indulgently smiling husband. 

"Good to see you standing on your own two feet again, old friend, no longer wobbling about in danger of falling over," a familiar beloved female voice teased good-naturedly. 

From the corner of the apothecary, a beaming Catarina emerged, her arms outstretched as she approached the couple, hugging them in turns as they all exchanged greetings, being very careful with Magnus, then placing a gentle hand onto Rayan's chubby form - as his huge hazel cat eyes regarded her curiously - before she almost immediately chuckled in undisguised glee. 

"Oh my, he's a big boy, this little prince, hm? Almost ten pounds now? And strong and powerful, so intelligent, too; he recognizes me! Yes you do, hm Rayan Damon?" Catarina cooed down at the now wriggling three day old baby boy, his chubby arms waving about wildly, having escaped from the thick baby blanket swaddle his doting Daddy had wrapped him in. 

"Time for your checkup, dearest Magnus," Catarina declared, as she guided him to lay down on the nearest couch, even as Magnus pulled up his tunic to allow her to access his abdominal region, the Caesarian incision now a vivid red line marring his golden skin; Alec settling himself into Magnus' favorite armchair, cuddling Rayan close to his chest, keen eyes observing Catarina's skilled capable hands stroking gently around his husband's tender lower belly. 

"Some good healing in progress, your inner walls are mending very nicely; absolutely no heavy lifting and no straining of your abdominal muscles in any way, not until this whole month is up. I've mixed up a four week supply of potions for replenishing your blood loss, dear old friend, they're on your table in the apothecary, be sure to consume one bottle every morning with your breakfast," Catarina instructed firmly yet in a kind loving tone, pulling down Magnus' tunic and patting his hand in a rather motherly gesture, both Warlocks trading happy smiles. 

"Thank you my dearest buttercup, you're my most thoughtful and considerate friend ever for the past few centuries," Magnus gladly declared, calling her by her favorite flower, making her titter in response, trading knowing looks with an amused Alec. 

"I'm your  _only_ friend whom you've known for the past few centuries!" she replied, chortling in glee, as Magnus nodded fervently in agreement at a snickering Alec. 

"Well now, I have to report to my mundane job, I'll see you all at this one's full month bash," Catarina promised, one finger stroking the back of Rayan's golden-skinned hand so tenderly, it brought a sudden lump to Magnus' throat. How wonderful it was to witness his beloved friend touch his newborn son with such care, knowing he was a product of his union with a Nephilim. 

"Thank you so much, Catarina," Alec told her gratefully, leaning in to kiss her sweetly on her cheek, receiving one shyly on his own in response; causing a tear to spring up into Magnus' eye. The old Catarina would never have treated a Shadowhunter with such gentle tenderness. 

With a swirl of purple sparkles, Catarina was off to her hospital job. Alec stretched out a hand towards his softly smiling husband, who grasped it firmly and slowly stood up, mindful of his fresh Caesarian incision. Together they made their way to their bedroom by unspoken agreement. 

"Well, babe, you can cuddle Damon in our bed, til I bring over his crib. He'll sleep with us til he's a full month old, while Daniel has the nursery to himself for a little longer; you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alec suggested, a twinkle in his hazel eyes, his smile widening at the pleased expression on Magnus' handsome features, his golden cat eyes crinkling up charmingly as he beamed up at him. 

"That's a wonderful idea, sayang," Magnus breathed, eyes dancing merrily as he happily regarded his clever husband. "Jace and Clary will bring our Mikael home every night, right? And Isabelle and Maryse will help them with him during the day? He can be quite the little mischief-maker, our big boy, who knows what he'll do to the Institute within these four weeks," Magnus mused with a rueful chuckle, as he carefully lay down onto the mound of plush pillows Alec had earlier arranged on their golden satin sheet covered bed. 

"He'll be either in my office with Jace in the mornings, or with Clary in her room for afternoon naps, or else with Izzy or Mama in Izzy's room; every evening at 6pm one of them will portal here with him, using Clary's Portal rune, the four of them have worked out a schedule already, don't worry, babe. Our Daniel Mikael's in great hands. You just need to focus on healing and bonding with our Rayan Damon here," Alec declared, lifting Rayan and carefully placing him into Magnus' waiting arms. 

As Magnus peered down into his newborn son's hazel cat eyes, bearer and baby boy sharing a sweet moment in their immortal times together, he thought he'd never known true contentment until now; the product of his own pregnancy so vibrantly alive and healthy in his arms, both of them safe and surrounded by such undying devotion, from the special Shadowhunter who'd made this all possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec hummed a happy little tune as he dressed up a bubbly and babbling Daniel Mikael on his very own changing table in the nursery, squeezing his baby boy's chubby hands and blowing bubbles loudly into his baby palms, relishing in the shrieks of cackling laughter this brought out of his eight month old, in between telling him his planned itinerary for the day courtesy of his Shadowhunter Godparents and visiting Grandmother; a serenely content Magnus looking on indulgently from his comfortable place on the plush leather reclining sofa. 

"Yeah, you're my good boy, aren't you, love? Aunty Godma Izzy says you were so great yesterday, hm. And soon Uncle Godpa Jace and Aunty Godma Clary's gonna fetch you, and you'll spend some quality time with Grandma Maryse later, you're gonna love that, I'm sure. She loves you so much, you and your baby brother Damon, hm." 

The moon shaped clock on the nursery wall showed that it was almost eight AM. Daniel had slept for almost ten hours through the night, waking just before seven AM, and been fed his morning formula by Alec whilst lying next to Magnus on his parents' bed; his baby brother having been fed and burped minutes earlier by their Papa, and rocked back to a sound satisfied sleep by their Daddy who then placed him back into his own crib, placed at the foot of the bed, where it would be until the newborn turned one month old, when he would then join his big brother in their shared nursery. 

Daniel had been just as happy to have Magnus hug and cuddle him close as they both lay facing one another on his parents' bed, Magnus nuzzling his elder son's creamy-pink chubby cheeks, a ticklish Daniel bursting into peals of giggles; even as his Papa had explained to him that he couldn't carry him in his arms just yet, and then shown the eight month old his fresh Caesarian incision wound, at which Daniel had cooed softly, his baby hands gently patting the sides of Magnus' lower belly, golden cat eyes so much like Magnus' own gleaming up at him in apparent empathy; a proudly beaming Alec quietly witnessing the beautiful bonding between sire and son. Alec had then carried Daniel back to the nursery, a hand clasping Magnus' securely as they made their way there, leaving their bedroom door wide open to easily view and have quick access to the snoozing four day old Rayan Damon.  

Just as the clock clicked at eight AM, a familiar golden portal shimmered in the middle of the living room, as seen through the nursery's wide open door. Clary and Maryse stepped out onto the Persian carpet, sharing a laugh, followed by a grinning Jace, who was carrying two large food warmer bags, one in each hand. 

"Hey family, we're in here!" Alec called out cheerfully, Magnus happily waving over the approaching trio. "Hi Mama, you came early," Alec remarked, hugging her close, as an excited Daniel grabbed at his own legs and kicked them out enthusiastically, wide golden cat eyes locked with his gleaming Grandmother's, who tickled his nearest foot. 

"Mom portalled to the ready room at six AM sharp, scaring some of the newbies out of their skins," Jace chortled, trading knowing glances with his fiancee and his Parabatai, just as Maryse then hurried over to her softly smiling son-in-law, wrapping warm arms around his shoulders and tenderly kissing his forehead - causing her sons and Clary to instantly tear up at the tender scene, especially as a visibly moved Magnus blinked away the sheen of tears shimmering along his lower lashes, as a teary Maryse held his head in the crook of her neck, her fingers stroking the back of his neck in an utterly motherly gesture. 

Alec had thought he'd known what happiness was, the day of his wedding to his then pregnant beloved; until this very moment, his heart feeling so full, he feared it might just explode with depths of unfathomable joy, at his mother's total attitude turnaround and now being so genuinely heartwarmingly loving with her Warlock son-in-law. 

"I made you both some beef bouillon, and raviolis, and some lasagne, too, enough for both of you, to last you til tomorrow, then I'll bring more; what would you like tomorrow, Magnus dear? Just let me know and I'll whip it up for you, no problem," Maryse offered sincerely, gesturing at the food warmer bags with Jace, having settled in next to Magnus, now holding his hand in both of her own, both of them smiling gently at one another. 

"There's no need for that, Maryse, it's so incredibly kind of you to go to such efforts, when you're so busy yourself -" Magnus fretted, looking up worriedly at his beatifically smiling husband, now carrying a cooing Daniel in his arms. 

"Oh no, I've made prior arrangements with Imogen, I'm here til Rayan Damon's full month celebrations, and the day after I'm off to Idris once again. And really, Magnus, I'm your mother-in-law, and you've now even borne Alec a son! Shouldn't you already be calling me 'Mama', mi hijo?" Maryse sniffled, swiping away her tears, as a tremulously hopeful smile danced prettily on her red lips.

A hushed silence befell the nursery, even Daniel was quiet, as both Maryse and Magnus locked gazes with each other; Jace and Clary exchanging tearful glances of cautious hope with an emotional Alec, whose cheeks were already damp; a cooing and concerned Daniel brushing away his Daddy's tears with both hands, patting his cheeks gently then bestowing little kisses on him. 

Magnus heaved in a slow deep cleansing breath, squeezing his mother-in-law's hands in both of his own, sheer joyful gratitude bursting from his heart being reflected within pools of liquid gold in his tear-filled cat eyes. 

"Si, Mama," he breathed out, his voice cracking with mixed emotions - the last time he'd called out that term was when he'd found his own mother dead by her own hand, so many centuries ago - and now, here he was, being accepted as 'mi hijo', 'my son', by a woman who'd been a former Circle member, an enemy of his kind not so long ago. What miracles love could perform. 

Maryse burst into sobs, nodding fervently as an overjoyed smile lit up her beautiful features, hugging her beloved son-in-law close, even as he so very tenderly brushed away her tears with his thumbs. 

"Angels be praised," an openly weeping Alec murmured, echoed by Jace and Clary in tear-filled voices, both motherless Shadowhunters moved beyond measure by the heartrending scene they had just witnessed. 

"Clary, can you hold Daniel for a while, please? I'll just get Damon and bring him over for Mama to meet him," Alec mumbled, sniffling down the last of his happy tears, handing over his cooing baby boy to a nodding and smiling Clary, then hurrying off towards the master bedroom to fetch his newborn son. 

"I heard from Izzy that Rayan's a hefty boy, 9 pounds 7 ounces at birth? You poor darling, mi hijo, your back must've been killing you, carrying him and all those cushioning fluids! And you were having Braxton-Hicks' contractions for months before that? Dios mio, it's only right that Alec spoils you for the whole month!" Maryse declared, clucking her tongue in empathy, just as Alec returned with a now awake Rayan Damon. 

"He just woke up; he was just lying there in his crib, blinking himself awake," Alec murmured softly, coming close to the reclining sofa and carefully placing a softly snuffling Rayan into his Grandma Maryse's arms, then settling in next to Magnus' other side, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a loving kiss to his temple. 

Maryse's tears seemed unable to stop from flowing, as she gazed in joyous wonder at the miraculous bundle she was currently holding close to her bosom - much like how she'd first held this baby boy's sire father, her very first child. She looked up and grinned wide at the bearer of this second grandson of hers, her magnanimous and loving High Warlock son-in-law, now smiling sweetly at her while his husband, her own son, grinned happily at the unfolding scene. 

 Rayan Damon blinked up at his Grandma Maryse, wide mesmerizing hazel cat eyes caught in her large dark eyed gaze, his broad forehead so much like his Papa's wrinkled with fine lines as he stared up at her, a few of her tears dripping onto his chin and jaws which were just like his Daddy's, his eyes growing even larger as she chuckled and so tenderly brushed the tears away, her fingers lingering on his chubby cheeks, as she admired the gleaming golden glow of her new grandson's smooth skin. 

Five pairs of eyes belonging to a formed family of widely varied ages - eight months old to over four centuries old - witnessed the stunningly moving scene before them, the moment this formerly rigid strict disciplinarian leader of a Shadowhunter was just like any other loving doting Grandmother, besotted by her newborn Warlock-Nephilim grandchild - a powerful yet poignant moment of all their linked lives. 

"Oh Angels, he's  _beautiful_ , just beautiful, just like you, Magnus, but his eye colors are just like Alec's," Maryse gushed happily, looking at a bashfully blushing Magnus, who was being held close by a proudly beaming Alec. "Your birth certificate's being processed right now as we speak, Rayan darling, by the Clave themselves. I'll bring it over once it's done how I wanted it," Maryse told the gratefully nodding parents. 

She looked back down to her second grandson, now wriggling his arms out of his swaddle, and smiled sweetly with all the joy overflowing in her heart. 

"Welcome to our world, Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane. We're so very blessed to have you, my dear grandson. May you be blessed by Lord Raziel and all the Angels, all throughout your immortal existence."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Love of a Family can create Miracles.


	13. Miracle of Love - Endless Joys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February - Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane turns one month old, amidst spring's arrival.

A cool light spring drizzle fell from above, where a myriad of tiny twinkling stars were interpersed with thin wisps of white clouds, with a radiant crescent moon suspended against the backdrop of a rich indigo sky.

Inside the New York Institute, a hum of activity buzzed within the large reception hall, currently filled with a most diverse gathering of guests, from all parts of the Downworld and Shadoworld, seated on cushioned chairs enwrapped with creamy ivory seat covers. Rows of seats were accented with tall carved ivory vases filled alternately with elegant white snowdrops and fiery red carnations, flora of the season. 

Shiny pale silver and striking red balloons were hung up above each and every main doorway of the Institute, in keeping with the red and ivory theme of this joyous occasion. Banners representing all factions from the Downworlders-Shadowhunters Cabinet were displayed behind the raised platform at the front of the reception hall. 

On the platform itself stood Brother Zachariah facing the gathered crowd, and to his right was a long leather cream couch, with an array of plush throw pillows in various shades of red, from cheery crimson to muted maroon, and there sat the immortal Lightwood-Bane family. 

Alec looked dashing as ever in a rich velvet cerise suit paired with an ivory white shirt and shimmery silver tie, and sumptuous black dress pants which showed off his strong long legs. He matched their elder son Daniel Mikael splendidly, as the nine month old boy wore a spiffy cerise shirt with an adorable ivory coat, his look completed with soft black velvet pants. Daniel hummed contentedly as he swung his legs back and forth, seated sturdy and comfortably within his customized ergonomic infant seat, golden cat eyes looking around curiously at the gathered guests, many of them waving at him, making him grin back at them in delight at the attention. 

Next to Daniel sat an elegantly dressed Magnus, in his first public appearance since having delivered the second Lightwood-Bane Warlock-Nephilim son. Magnus wore a velvet carmine three piece suit, with a melange grey tie and dress pants in the same color, a very slight little belly barely visible, the only sign of him having been recently hugely pregnant with Rayan Damon, whom he carried within his muscled arms. The alert one month old, who now weighed a healthy thirteen pounds, was dressed in a gorgeous carmine soft velvet long sleeved onesie and navy blue zippered pants, his hands and feet covered with ivory mittens and booties. His hazel cat eyes were wide open as he wriggled intermittently within his bearer father's arms. 

 Brother Zachariah now looked to where Alec and Magnus were sharing a lovely laugh over both of their sons' heads, as a bubbly babbling Daniel wrapped a chubby hand around a wide-eyed Rayan's smaller one, his baby brother cooing cutely up at him, both brothers locking their gazes, much like how their sweetly smiling Papa was murmuring something whilst looking up at their beatifically beaming Daddy, glittering golden cat eyes locked with gleaming hazel orbs. 

"So wonderful, Luke, how Magnus has made Alec so incredibly happy, within just the past year and a half," Maryse murmured happily to a sagely nodding Luke, their arms linked, both looking up at the beautiful family of four seated on the platform. 

"Much like how Alec has made Magnus the most joyful, most content immortal who's ever existed," Luke mused, with a gentle squeeze and pat of Maryse's hand in the crook of his arm, receiving a sweet shy smile in return. 

"Attention Downworlder guests and Shadowhunters in attendance," Brother Zachariah called out, pounding his staff three times onto the platform, commanding everyone's attention. "The Head of the New York Institute, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, shall now commence with opening this blessed event." With that announcement, Brother Zachariah spread his right arm out towards Alec, bending his shrouded form almost in half as a mark of respect. 

Alec stood on his feet and returned the bow, then strode forward a few paces so that he now stood front and center stage. A happy gleam twinkled in his hazel gaze as he looked around at the enraptured audience, as a quiet anticipation filled the atmosphere. 

"Good evening everyone," Alec greeted the crowd of family and friends, and Heads of other Shadowhunter Institutes from around the globe, as well as leaders from all Downworlder factions, all having happily accepted the invitations for tonight's special celebrations, a culmination of the union between two very different realms. He received a resounding murmur of similar greetings in response, causing him to grin widely, trading pleased looks with his mother, sister, and Parabatai, all seated in the front row with their respective partners.

Luke and Alec exchanged knowing looks and raised eyebrows, while Clary and Isabelle beamed up at a radiant Magnus, the three in-laws sharing cheeky conspiratory winks. Catarina sat next to Raphael, his arm slung rather protectively across the back of the seat of his aunt of sorts, as they both shared a contented smile, then peered up together at their Magnus, who caught their glances and winked happily down at them both. 

"We are all gathered here today, to commemorate and celebrate a most joyful event, one with miraculous origins. One month and one day ago, after over six months of a challenging and difficult pregnancy - what we believe is the very first of its kind for male Warlocks as he is the only known one to be married to a Nephilim as myself - my beloved husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane," - here Alec indicated a bashfully blushing Magnus with his outstretched right arm, a wide besotted smile dancing on his lips - "delivered our second son, a healthy big bouncy boy, Angels be praised. May he be as wise and gentle as his names mean, as his own bearer father has always been. I present to you our second Warlock-Nephilim son - Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane!"

A thunderous round of applause accompanied with a cacophony of cheers erupted throughout the reception hall, the sound reverberating around the Institute's walls and spilling out into its courtyards, grounds and surroundings. Alec nodded smilingly at Magnus, who hefted Rayan up so that he sat up straight on his Papa's knees, his golden smooth skin and hazel cat eyes glowing gorgeously as he gazed around curiously at the adoring crowd, waving his arms around and kicking out his chubby legs intermittently. Beside them an exuberant Daniel clapped his hands in apparent delight, shrieking out in glee, as if he too was joining in the cheering for his baby brother. 

"Angels be praised, Raziel be praised! All hail Warlock-Nephilim Rayan Damon Lightwood-Bane!" Jace stood up cheering, then bowed his head respectfully toward his Parabatai and family. Behind him dozens of guests followed suit, causing a chorus of revered cheers to ring out across the vast space. 

Once the salutations had quietened down, Alec looked to Brother Zachariah, who nodded sagely in return. Alec then raised both his arms up in the air, commanding everyone's attention back to him. 

"As was performed with Damon's elder brother Daniel Mikael, we shall now begin with the blessings of a Nephilim protection spell invoked by Brother Zachariah, followed by a Warlock incantation and shielding process by High Warlock Magnus himself. Brother Zachariah, if you would please proceed," Alec declared, bowing to the Silent Brother, who returned it instantly, then strode smoothly over to where Magnus and Rayan were seated on the couch. 

Under Alec's and a keenly observant Daniel's watchful eyes, Brother Zachariah placed a gnarled hand carefully on Rayan's head of thick black hair, right over the top of his crown, beginning his invocation. As everyone in the reception hall watched with bated breath - as did his cautious parents and suddenly serious big brother - Rayan's large hazel cat eyes began glowing preternaturally, becoming brighter with each phrase of the Nephilim protection spell, until the very last few words, when Rayan slowly blinked, and his eyes returned to their usual gorgeous gleam. The infant then tilted his head up towards his big brother, who mirrored the action whilst cooing down charmingly at his baby brother, both baby boys apparently communicating among themselves, much to their parents' bemusement, and the surprised delight of their extended family seated in the front row. 

"My, my, darling, it seems these two boys already have their very own secret language!" Magnus mused with wide eyes, drawing cheery chuckles from their enraptured audience; Daniel cackling with glee whilst holding Rayan's hand and waving madly; the infant cooing and blowing spit bubbles in response, which only made the watching crowd coo back at him in amused delight. 

Alec gazed at his family and grinned from ear to ear, his heart soaring with boundless joy and pride. He could not have asked for a better husband or more intelligent powerful children, and vowed to protect and provide and love them as much as he could, with each passing day, as they all lived through their immortal lives together. 

Brother Zachariah had bowed to Magnus and gestured towards him with an outstretched arm, indicating it was now Magnus' turn to perform the Warlock incantation to shield Rayan from demonic possessions and harm. Magnus returned the bow with murmured thanks and a gracious smile, then lifted Rayan up, causing Daniel's grip on his brother's hand to slip. Magnus winked at his elder son who giggled in reply, whilst turning the still cooing Rayan around, so that the infant now sat on his lap facing his tenderly smiling Papa. 

"Okay Mikael, you may hold onto Rayan's hand if you wish, but you mustn't interfere with the spell in any way, do you hear me?" Magnus muttered seriously to his elder son, whilst Alec looked on smiling indulgently. Daniel blinked up at his Papa, who nodded sagely down at him, receiving a happy head bob in response. Then the nine month old again grabbed his baby brother's hand, this time simply holding it still. 

Magnus drew in a deep cleansing inhalation, his left hand splayed across his baby's back to support him, whilst he snapped the fingers of his right hand to conjure sparkly silvery wisps of his powers, which then flowed out in waves over Rayan's head and face, as Magnus began chanting the incantation in a calm melodious tone.

Rayan looked up to stare into his bearer father's eyes, hazel cat eyes locked with golden ones, both Warlocks tuned into one another, their breathing somehow now synchronizing, as a hushed silence befell the entire reception hall. As the spell approached its end, Magnus' eyes glowed their brightest yet, matched by Rayan's own preternaturally glittering hazel ones, making them seem like emeralds almost, before both bearer and baby blinked slowly as one, and Magnus stopped the flow of his magic with another dapper finger snap, looking up at a proudly beaming Alec with a wide grin. 

"Well, he certainly matches his big brother in powers, that's for certain!" Magnus declared cheerfully, triggering amused laughter from their gathered guests, whilst Alec nodded firmly at his husband, as a gleeful Daniel again began waving his baby brother's hand at the crowd. 

"That concludes the initial stage of Damon's full month celebrations. Next comes the presentation of various symbolic gifts, for which we would like to thank all for their kind generosity," Alec announced, nodding graciously and waving an arm at the first guest who'd approached the platform - Inquisitor Imogen Herondale herself, smiling proudly at her grandson and his fiancee on her way up the steps, coming to a stop right in front of a beaming Magnus. 

As she bowed her head respectfully to Magnus, her eyes fixed in wonder at Rayan's curious hazel cat orbs, she lifted up the gift she'd brought with both hands - a beautiful ornately runed seraph blade, much like the one she'd presented to Alec and Daniel all those months ago. Magnus had bowed in return and accepted the blade by its hilt, making it glow a silvery red with his newly mixed blood, causing Imogen to gasp in wide-eyed wonder, as the rest of the guests watched in amazement.  

"By the Angel, wonders never cease," she murmured, gazing up in delight at a serenely smiling Magnus, who nodded in agreement. 

"My darling husband gave his own blood to me right after I delivered our Rayan, he saved my life," Magnus declared reverently, golden cat eyes sparkling with love as he looked up at a shyly smiling Alec. 

"You would have done the same for me, love," was Alec's immediate response, triggering a round of hearty applause - Maryse swiping at her teary eyes, as did Isabelle and Clary, all recalling how Magnus had suffered through the hemorrhage during birth.

Once Imogen had returned to her seat, after having given a delighted Daniel's hand a squeeze, Alec gestured for a softly smiling Catarina to approach Magnus and Rayan. She gave a charming curtsy to her best friend, drawing amused laughter from the observing crowd, even more so when Magnus managed a bow in reply, with his left hand pressed to his chest, his right firmly across his infant son's torso, the baby boy having been turned to face forward again to receive his gifts. 

"A spell book of healing charms and preventive incantations, for a most charming and intelligent little Warlock-Nephilim," Catarina declared grandly, her dark eyes twinkling merrily, as she stroked her second Godson's chubby cheek, receiving a sweet toothless smile in response, then reached out to rub Daniel's head fondly, to which he chuckled cheerfully. 

"Ah, most thoughtful of you, my dearest old friend," Magnus gushed gratefully, having caught Raphael's eye and giving his foster Vampire son a cheeky little wink, earning himself a trademark Raphael Santiago eye roll, much to his amusement. 

Catarina let loose with a peal of rueful chuckles, shaking her head as she muttered, "I'm your oldest friend, dear Magnus!" which caused yet another round of amused laughter to ring out from the crowd, even as Catarina moved on to hug Alec warmly, before returning to her seat. 

Next was a splendidly outfitted Meliorn, in shades of pine and witch hazel, his smile serene and polite as always, bowing formally first to Alec, who nodded while smiling wide in return, then to Magnus, who bowed his head down in return with a friendly smile. 

"Our Queen sends her regards to the Lightwood-Bane immortal family; she had this set of bow and quiver of arrows especially created for use by one with hybrid blood, such as Warlock-Nephilim Rayan Damon is, much like his brother's, except with different carvings, as you can see," Meliorn explained, having presented the gifts with his inborn grace and flourish, nodding his head towards the cooing Rayan with respect, as Magnus thanked him and accepted the gifts in one hand, placing them next to a curious Daniel, out of his reach. 

Meliorn nodded his head charmingly at Daniel, who cooed in fascination at the Seelie knight, earning a rare grin in reply, which in turn caused Daniel to shriek with glee, as Meliorn moved down the steps of the platform, having given Alec a final little bow. 

Luke and Raphael both nudged Maia and Simon, who had been sitting side by side with their arms linked, beaming with wondrous delight at the goings-on. Altogether they approached the platform, being joined on the way by a happily grinning Jace and Clary, as well as a demurely smiling Maryse and Isabelle. Moving to stand before the immortal Lightwood-Banes, their extended families and friends all dropped down on bended knee, looking up in reverence and unbidden joy at the visibly moved couple and their two miracle sons. 

As one entity, all gathered guests rose from their seats and fell on bended knee to pay their respects to the powerful symbols of unity and promised peace and hope for all their futures, this magical family created out of a most pure, devout love. 

"All hail the Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Banes! All hail Daniel Mikael and Rayan Damon!" Jace led the cheers, proudly gazing at his Parabatai and brother-in-law in turn, as they both nodded in gratitude. 

The echoing cacophony of salutations reverberated around the New York Institute, as a shooting star shot across the inky indigo sky above, illuminated by a blanket of sparkling stars. A new spring, a new beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More surprises for our beloved Lightwood-Banes, coming up next! *winks*


	14. Miracle of Love - Faith of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Steamy Smutty Smut. *still blushing after hours of writing it all out* *fans self frantically*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have another celebration of sorts. *bows*

Daniel Mikael flipped over onto his stomach, kicking out his strong legs as he dug his elbows into his golden beige bear themed sheet covered mattress, wriggling his chubby diaper clad bottom. At almost eleven months old and already twenty two pounds, he'd recently mastered pulling himself up to a semi-standing position, swaying for a few minutes on both feet, before flopping himself back down, much to both his parents' delight and excitement. His crib had been brought down to the lowest level, as he was now prone to standing up on his own. 

The mid-March sunshine shone brightly through the sheer silvery blue curtains framing the nursery's opened panel windows, accompanied by a much-needed cool spring breeze. It would be sunset quite soon, bringing with it Daniel's favorite moonlight next to follow, as its beams would then illuminate the glow-in-the-dark stars and crescent moon painted on the nursery ceiling by Uncle Godpa Jace.

The crescent shaped moon hung on the wall next to the half-open sliding door indicated the current time to be fifteen minutes before four PM, Daniel's usual afternoon nap time. Both of his and Rayan's framed birth certificates were displayed side by side next to the clock, enchanted with shields of protection surrounding them, preventing them from ever being vandalized or destroyed in any way. 

An arm's length away from Daniel's crib was the one containing his snoozing baby brother, the ten week old Rayan Damon, glowing healthily as his chest moved with each breath he took, pink lips so much like their Daddy's parted slightly in repose. He was on the highest level of his crib, lying on his left side facing Daniel's crib, the preferred position post formula feed, to prevent him from regurgitating his feed, as he'd been prone to a few weeks ago, when he'd just been moved in to join big brother Daniel, after spending a month in their fathers' bedroom. His mattress was covered in a creamy cat themed sheet, as were his pillow and blanket, setting off his golden skin nicely, so much like their Papa's. 

Daniel gripped a bar of his crib's with one hand, a look of determination on his creamy complexioned features, just like his Daddy when putting his mind to work. He pursed his heart shaped lips and blew out a breath, then tried heaving himself up into a sitting up position, only to fall back down tiredly onto his belly, making him chuckle with mirth at the resulting swooping sensation. 

Looking up at where his baby brother slept soundly, Daniel decided to rest his own weary body. He shoved both arms under his favorite bear themed pillow and lay his head down cheek first, facing Rayan's crib, then brought both his legs in close to his round torso, so that he now resembled the most adorable turtle, which was his current favored sleeping position. Often his bemused Papa would find him already in a half crawl upon just barely awakening from a restful nap. 

Heaving a contented sigh as he listened to his baby brother's soothing breathing, Daniel smacked his lips in a wide yawn, sleepiness overtaking his senses, lulling him into a peaceful dreamland. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another Sunday evening, when both Alec and Magnus liked to take their time cooking dinner, as it was their sons' usual late afternoon nap time, allowing the busy fathers to spend some much anticipated quality couple time together every weekend. 

They had established a rather smooth routine over the past month. Alec brought Daniel to the Institute every weekday from eight AM to five PM, where he spent his days in Alec's office, playing stimulating toys on his play gym or napping in his mobile crib. If Alec had to leave to do his rounds, one Godparent was always on hand to look after Daniel, their schedules arranged as such by Alec and Jace. 

The Institute had a ready supply of Daniel's formula feeds, and organic baby food the cook had found from an online specialty website, which Alec had heartily approved of when he researched its sources, and found them to be from the Seelie-governed gardens and farms around New York. The Seelie Queen herself had instructed for constant supply to the Institute, eager to make amends for her past transgressions, much to Alec's relief and gratitude. 

While Daniel was looked after in the Institute, Rayan stayed home with Magnus, who'd resumed utilizing his powers fully, once they'd had Rayan's full month celebrations. He now held Skype meetings with potential clients, making clear that he had an infant who needed his close attention, and whose safety was paramount. Otherwise he happily continued creating spells and making up ordered potions as and when Rayan napped, which was almost after every formula feed. 

All who requested for his services were well aware of Magnus Lightwood-Bane's current status, news of him having borne his doting husband the Head of the New York Institute a golden skinned hazel cat eyed son having spread far and wide. Magnus was now an exalted being under the shield and protection of the Clave as well as the Seelie Court. No one was foolhardy enough to even attempt crossing him nor his powerful husband. 

Tonight was their monthly extended family dinner, with members from both their sides having promised to attend; a rare occurrence indeed, one to look forward to, as the last time they'd all gathered had been at Rayan's full month ceremony. Alec had happily volunteered to cook, with Magnus willingly offering to be his assistant, even though Alec had felt confident enough to wing it all by himself. He was helpless against his beloved husband's fluttering lashes and pursed lip smile though, and had readily agreed. 

So it was that when it was two hours before their guests were scheduled to arrive, both Lightwood-Bane parents were busy chopping and dicing all sorts of vegetables, as well as measuring and mixing an assortment of condiments and sauces, in advanced preparation for their Italian themed dinner. 

"Have you done all the ingredients for the minestrone, honey?" Alec enquired of a cheerily chopping Magnus, who hummed affirmatively, putting aside the last portions of diced vegetables, collecting all the utensils he'd used to wash them by hand in the kitchen sink.

"Great job, thanks babe," Alec murmured appreciatively, running his previously washed hands through the finely chopped vegetables Magnus had neatly arranged all in a row, all the diced and julienned pieces in almost uniform size. 

Magnus swayed rhythmically to the Ed Sheeran song currently playing on his Spotify playlist, the lilting tune drifting over from his mobile perched in its stand on the kitchen island. He sang softly along whilst tilting his head up at his husband, who was now watching him keenly, his hazel eyes growing wider, his pupils dilating more with each shimmy of Magnus' hips, as the High Warlock gracefully sashayed his way back across their kitchen, towards his seemingly hypnotized husband. 

"'Cause honey, your soul can never grow old; it's evergreen," Magnus sang the song's lyrics beautifully to his husband, golden cat eyes glowing ethereally with love and gratitude and all things good and pure. "Baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory."

"I'm thinking 'bout how," Alec chirped up, hazel orbs shimmering with sheer unadulterated devotion and joy and such utter contentment, "people fall in love in mysterious ways; maybe it's all part of a plan. I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand," Alec sang sincerely from the bottom of his stolen heart, striding forward to meet his tenderly smiling husband halfway. 

Both husbands reached out to one another and wrapped their arms around each other's waists, dissolving into gleeful giggles as they sang the chorus out together -

"Baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart; I'm thinking out loud - maybe we found love right where we are."

They swayed in each other's warm embrace, foreheads pressed to the other's, their eyes having drifted shut whilst soaking in the saccharine moment, just one little precious gem of their eternity together. 

The song faded away, but Alec and Magnus stayed right where they were, even as the setting sun threw its brilliant rays through the sheer silvery curtains hanging from the windows near the dining table, illuminating the spot where both immortal husbands stood in a golden glow. 

Magnus seized the moment. He surged up and caught his husband's luscious lips in a long drawn out smooch, flicking his tongue out to press on Alec's lower lip, plunging in as Alec yielded to his advances with a happy sigh, sweeping hungrily up at the inside of Alec's bow shaped upper lip, then  _nibbling_ teasingly right in the middle of his lower lip. 

Alec moaned lustily into Magnus' mouth, as his amorous husband _plundered_ his lips, now puffing up an enticingly lovely red, even as he felt Magnus' thick erection straining against his own painful one, both of them having grabbed at each other's hips to ground themselves somewhat in the sudden raging tide of desire. 

"Mmhh darling," Magnus panted, cat eyes now utterly  _predatory_ , "there's still some time before Rayan might wake for a feed, and Mikael -"

"He won't wake unless Damon wakes up," Alec finished for him breathlessly, dazed eyes fixed onto his smirking husband's. 

Moving as one, they clasped their hands together and practically pulled and pushed one another in the general direction of their bedroom, removing T shirts and lounge pants and boxers and slippers and tossing them all haphazardly across the Persian rug near the bedroom door, giggling freely and planting smooch after smooch on random spots of each other's hands or necks or cheeks, somehow making their way to flop one after another onto their maroon sateen sheet covered bed. 

"We've used up all our condoms, did you -?" Alec spoke up softly from beneath a heaving Magnus, one hand stroking his husband's chiseled chest. 

"Get more?" Magnus finished for him with a smug little grin, snapping the fingers of his right hand, causing his bedside drawer to slide open and eject a single condom high up into the air, Magnus deftly catching it, wedding bangle swinging merrily, the five marquise cut topaz gems sparkling in the light of the slowly setting sun, slicing through their windows' sheer pale gold curtains, falling almost adoringly across Magnus' gloriously golden naked form. 

"I must say, sweetheart, we've both used up more than fifty of these between us in the past six weeks alone; we should consider adding it to our monthly grocery supplies," an utterly serious Magnus managed to say, even as he skillfully rolled the condom onto his own raging erection, Alec having rummaged in his bedside drawer for their third large tube of lube in the past month and a half, cheeks flaming as he licked his lips in anticipation of their forthcoming act, squirting out a generous amount onto his fingers then stroking his husband's rock hard condom sheathed cock most liberally, Magnus moaning helplessly as his cat eyes glowed a preternatural gold, his already engorged cock swelling just the slightest bit bigger, its veins pulsing madly in lust. 

"I'll be sure to add it to my Notes in my mobile," a breathlessly eager Alec murmured up at his moaning husband, whose eyes were fixated on Alec's two lubed up slender fingers of his left hand breaching his own tight winking hole, his Wedded Union rune sliding back and forth in Magnus' lust-dazed gaze, with each deliberate plunge of his digits into his yielding inner walls, keening whines and whimpers bubbling out from his parted red lips, still puffy from Magnus' earlier assault. 

With one deft move, Magnus lurched forward, both knees hitching Alec's strong muscled thighs up, so that he was effectively splayed wide open, his feet hooking onto the backs of Magnus' buff biceps, both hands now gripping under his own bent knees, Magnus grabbing the nearest pillow and shoving it almost impatiently under Alec's pert bottom, propping him up and cushioning his tailbone, then Magnus held onto the base of his achingly throbbing cock and perched its thick flared head right at his heaving husband's slicked up hole - and paused. 

Alec had been staring at his well-endowed husband's raging erection with a fervent desire to be plundered senseless - when Magnus stopped short with his turgid tip poised at Alec's twitching entrance. Alec looked up into Magnus' deep gold eyes, filled with passion and  _love,_ and bestowed a sweet beaming smile at his ever considerate always a gentleman husband, and nodded. 

With a gratified grin, Magnus plunged his way in, deep and _relentless_ , digging his knees into their mattress, bracing his hands at each side of his lustily moaning husband's straining shoulders, as Alec's torso folded up almost in half, his hands yanking his own legs up, with his curled up feet tugging Magnus' upper body closer to him, even as he bore down on his husband's enormously engorged cock invading his deliciously clenching inner walls, shuddering at the sheer frenzied passion engulfing them both. 

" _Aahh!"_ Alec gasped, folding his flexible body almost into a pretzel, as Magnus swiftly withdrew his thick rock hard cock, both husbands crying out in unison at the way Alec's hungry hole  _squeezed_ Magnus' retreating penis, then both groaning in unbidden passion when Magnus thrust deep and hard into a half-delirious Alec, hitting his sweet spot right on target, making him throw his head back with an exultant wail. 

" _Ohh!_ So tight, Alexander!" Magnus nearly wailed as well, large hands now clutching his husband's sensually rolling waist, pulling him up to meet his own vigorously thrusting pelvis, their groins locked so intimately by their intertwined hips, just as their utterly besotted gazes were, widely blown hazel eyes fixated upon glittering cat slitted pupils. 

Gasping for breath through his parched throat in between crying out his husband's name, as he was being furiously deliciously pounded into the mattress, his hands now gripping the sculpted biceps he loved so much, Alec surged up just as Magnus made the slightest shift up in his kneeling position, causing him to plunge even deeper to mindblowing depths, rendering a now screaming Alec helplessly speared incessantly by his gutturally grunting husband's stabbing thrusts, his bottom and groin and lower belly all clenching up insanely tight, spurring Magnus even more into a crazed frenzy, his swollen up balls smacking into Alec's bouncing bottom, plunging mercilessly into Alec's sweet spot now with every thoroughly penetrating thrust.

With an agonized groan of ecstasy, Alec's large rock hard cock erupted with thick spurts of come all over his own abdomen, as well as Magnus' glistening groin and tight torso, the tantalizingly tight way his inner walls gripped Magnus triggering him to follow within the next few thrusts, his cock swelling even more turgidly within Alec's oversensitive puffy hole, causing him to throw his head back wailing at the exhilarating feeling of being so incredibly _stretched_ and full, before keening in stark sated relief as Magnus pulsed repeatedly into the condom, the rhythmic throbbing of his orgasm felt so intimately by a flushed and flustered Alec, as he relished in being held so closely to his panting husband's broad chest. 

Pressing his lips to Alec's sweaty forehead in a sweet kiss, Magnus slowly and carefully withdrew his half-hard cock from his husband's red and puffed up hole, both of them hissing at the sensation of their bodies' separation, Magnus' hands kneading and massaging Alec's trembling jelly-like thighs, even as Alec rubbed and stroked the bruising imprints of his fingertips on Magnus' bulging biceps, both sated husbands trading lingering kisses, tongues sweeping against each other's lips, pulling slightly at a lush lower lip, suckling sweetly on an upper bow's lip, seeking to prolong the completion of yet another satisfying lovemaking session. 

Magnus wearily unrolled the heavily filled up condom and tied it tight, before tossing it into their nearby small swing lid dustbin, wedged in the far corner between Alec's bedside table and the wall - joining the one earlier used this morning by Alec, who'd woken up with raging morning wood, nuzzling awake a bashfully blushing Magnus, who'd happily agreed to being subsequently impaled by Alec's impressive erection, swallowing each other's lustful cries of passion as they traded deep thorough kisses.

 Alec glanced up blearily at their wall clock, wondering how their sons had not woken up yet, then nodded to himself as he saw the time indicated as half past five PM, half an hour before their baby boys woke up for their next feed; still an hour and a half before their families were due to arrive for dinner.

He then peered down to where Magnus was tenderly dabbing at his abused hole with a soft face cloth, cleaning off the lube, then conjuring their trusty tube of aloe vera gel, smearing a generous amount onto the intimate area, after which he wiped his hands with the cloth and tossed it onto his bedside table to be handled later. 

"Thanks, honey," a shyly smiling Alec mumbled, as Magnus leaned in yet again for another sweet smooch. 

Magnus chuckled softly, golden eyes alight with an enduring love, as he cuddled his flushed and pleasantly sated husband close. "Thank  _you_ , my love, my darling Alexander."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will lead on to the next story of the series! *whee*
> 
> P. S. Who knows which Ed Sheeran song was featured here? *hearts*


	15. Now and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in just weeks, and some things which should have been obvious go unnoticed, when our magical Malec go through the whirlwind of a fulfilling family life.

Mid-spring was a bounty of shiny sunshine with flora of the most refreshing whites and bright cheery yellows, and birds of all species perching on branches of bright green leaves, occupying the numerous trees surrounding the grounds of the New York Institute. 

It was yet another Monday afternoon, busy as ever for the Institute's Head, currently situated in the back courtyard, engaged in hand-to-hand combat training with one half of the youngest pair of Parabatais.  

"Come on Angus, you got this, bro, you're almost as tall as Alec is, don't let him get the better of you!" Caleb crowed cheekily, clapping his hands enthusiastically as he egged his taller younger Parabatai on from the sidelines. 

A fairly large group of training and exercising Shadowhunters had gathered around the perimeter of the courtyard, murmuring quite excitedly amongst themselves. Jace and Caleb stood slightly further forward away from the crowd; a smug knowing smirk dancing across Jace's lips as he glanced sideways at Caleb, then caught Alec's eye, his Parabatai quirking a single brow in answer. 

Angus feigned a left dive towards Alec's right, just as Alec had reared his right arm back to swing out at Angus - Alec paused for just seconds confused, wondering why Angus was moving  _towards_ his strike, when Angus smartly thwapped into Alec's left side with his right leg, catching him solidly right in between his lower ribs and left region of his abdomen, bringing the Head of the Institute down to his knees wheezing, much like a felled tree, both hands clutching at his aching side and middle and laughingly gasping for breath, shaking his head in defeat.  

"Yeah Angus, you got him!" an exuberant Caleb crowed in delight, running over to jump onto an exhilarated Angus' back, as a bug-eyed and bewildered Jace rushed over to help his fallen Parabatai back up onto his feet, amidst raucous cheers and a smattering round of applause from some grudgingly admiring spectators. Alec patted a wide-eyed Angus on his shoulder with a wry grin, and waved off the two young Shadowhunters to continue training with each other. 

"How did that happen, dude?" Jace wondered out loud, an arm now slung across Alec's shoulders, as they made their way across he courtyard to the Institute's back doors, Alec still trying to catch his breath, one hand splayed across his clenching gut. "You okay, Alec? That was a smart move though, huh? They're fast learners, those two."

Alec could only nod, a queasy sensation swooping in circles around his gut, which hadn't stopped clenching and now throbbed hotly with flaring pain. Swallowing down the sudden bile in the back of his throat, he stopped his hobbling and shakily leaned against the nearest wall, his vision starting to go blurry. 

"Alec?!" Jace called out in a spike of worry. Alec had turned an alarming shade of grey, and was now slumped against the wall with both hands holding onto his left side and abdomen, his lips chapped and white as he gaped like a fish struggling to breathe normally. "Let's get you to the infirmary, come on, let me carry you -"

Alec shook his head once, then gulped down a few fortifying breaths. He lifted up his sweaty T shirt and peeked down at the area Angus had kneed, revealing an already bruising up left flank. But then why had his middle ached so badly? Was he that out of shape, having taken a break from training so intensively in the past two months? 

"Whoa that's gonna be impressive later on, better let Magnus know what happened, before he somehow finds out from anyone else," Jace warned him half-jokingly, well aware of how protective both husbands were of one another, understandably so, especially now that they had their precious sons. 

"Yeah, I -  _ahh!_ " Alec doubled over as a strong spasm flared right in the middle of his belly, shooting spikes of sudden nausea up into his throat, making him gag repeatedly, dry heaving with tears lining his lower lashes. 

"Alec! That's it, I'm dragging you to see J2 right now!" And with that spare warning, Jace braced his hands under Alec's arms and heaved him behind him, squatting down and hefting him up onto his back, then quickly grabbing him around his legs to steady him, before rushing off towards the infirmary. 

Gulping down the sour pools of saliva on the insides of his cheeks, Alec coughed into the crook of his arm a few times, finally managing to get his sudden sickness somewhat under control. 

"J2?" he rasped curiously even as he clasped his hands at the front of his Parabatai's chest, a wave of fatigue overcoming him. 

"Jim and Juan, the pair of medic boyfriends," Jace explained with a half-grin. "It's what everyone in our Institute calls them these days. They know about it too; Jim likes it alot, Juan just turns red and throws food at Jim, whenever he calls Juan J1 during lunch."

"Hmph, everyone calls them that except me," Alec huffed weakly, making Jace chortle. 

"Bro, you're our Head! We don't have to tell you such trivial matters," Jace teased mercilessly, squeezing his Parabatai's calves fondly, earning himself an indignant sniff. 

"Hm Jim sounds like Magnus, and Juan -" Alec paused then, cheeks slowly flushing red in dawning realization. 

Jace guffawed even as he knocked loudly at the infirmary's door. Without looking back up at his flushed Parabatai, he finished for him - "Juan's like you?" teasingly, just as Juan himself swung the door open, honey brown eyes widening at Jace's words. 

"Que pasa?" Juan enquired, ushering them in straight to the nearest patient trolley. Jim looked up from his place at the work desk, pushing up his glasses with the thumb and index finger of his left hand, his dark brown eyes swooping all over Alec's hunched form assessingly. 

"Not sure, really, Docs," Jace mused, carefully depositing Alec onto the trolley, Juan helping to ease their Head into a supine position, Jim grabbing the nearest stethoscope and pressure monitor. "He was training with Angus, who thwacked him with his whole leg to his left flank, then he got sick, like nauseous and retching a lot, but not actually vomiting. There's some bruising here," Jace pointed out by pulling Alec's T shirt up upon having received his nod of consent when he'd tilted his head in question at his Parabatai. 

Jim let out a low whistle at the myriad of pinkish red patches across Alec's flank, as Juan shook his head of thick brown hair, both medics exchanging knowing looks. 

"Whoowee, Magnus is gonna be pissed," Jim remarked candidly, quirking one thick black eyebrow up, much like the person whose name he'd mentioned. "Especially 'cause it wasn't him who did that!"

Jace dissolved into a peal of gleefully _loud_ cackles, even as Juan gasped in horror, eyes wide as he glared at his cheeky boyfriend in disbelief. 

"Jimmy!" Juan mumbled in disapproval, batting his kind eyes at Alec's tomato-red face, smartly smacking the back of his hand on his grinning boyfriend's buff bicep. 

"Heh, sorry Boss," Jim said cheekily, though Jace wasn't too sure if he'd meant Alec or Juan - or both. "Hope that wasn't too far eh."

"Nah, you're right," Alec muttered, hazel eyes twinkling with mirth, well aware that every Shadowhunter in the Institute was well aware of their Head and his husband's loving marriage - and the active nature of their ongoing romance, as well evidenced by the divine conceptions and births of their miraculous sons, having been born just eight months apart. 

Jace's raucous chuckling escalated into howls of thigh slapping laughter, tears streaming from his eyes, before he gradually stopped as Alec glared ferociously at him with his smiteful death glare. Jim snickered cheerily as Juan giggled in spite of himself. 

"Okay then, let's see here," Jim began, strapping the pressure cuff around Alec's muscled upper arm, then starting the machine, whilst deftly auscultating Alec's lungs and upper back as well. Juan measured Alec's body temperature using a digital ear thermoscan onto which he'd fixed a disposable ear probe beforehand. 

"Both pressure and temperature are a little high, but that could be due to pain and recent activity," Juan remarked, noting down the details into the information tablet he held in his hands, complete with Alec's particulars and medical history. "How's he sound like?"

"Perfectly normal," Jim responded, slinging the stethoscope around his neck. "Let's just screen your blood and urine, just in case of any kidney injury or internal trauma we don't know about right now, cover all bases, is that alright with you, Alec?"

"Sure, yeah," Alec nodded readily in acquiescence. These two compassionate men were among the best in their field, which was why he'd handpicked them as their Institute's resident medics a year ago. The fact that they'd been part of the delivery team for both Daniel and Rayan were also important factors for them both having gained Alec's implicit trust. 

Juan expertly drew some tubes of Alec's blood after having given Jace a urine specimen collection bottle. After taping on the band aid onto Alec's puncture mark on his inner elbow, Juan helped Alec up into a sitting position, making way for Jace to assist Alec to stand upright.  

Jim had been quietly watching his boyfriend at work, standing to his side and appearing to be in deep thought. As soon as Jace led a still slightly hobbling Alec out to bring him to the bathrooms, Jim turned to Juan, who was already giving him a meaningful look. 

"Do you think -?" Juan began then stopped with a little shake of his head. "Dios mio."

"Hm we did agree on covering all bases," Jim reminded him, swinging the stethoscope around with a long finger, blinking slowly and thoughtfully at his partner in everything. 

"Ay but Alec asked me just two months ago, what was the most effective contraceptive for him and Magnus, and so I told him to get condoms," Juan explained, long curly eyelashes fluttering up at the taller Jim, "lots of condoms," he added blushingly, making Jim throw his head back in a delighted laugh.

"But mi amor, condoms can tear," Jim deftly reminded an already nodding Juan, "there's a very valid reason why they're not 100% effective in actual everyday use - too small, too loose, not worn properly or removed at the right time, defective materials -"

"And Alec and Magnus are not exactly our usual Nephilim or Warlock," Juan mused in turn, "they both have a mix of both species' potent magical blood now, so really -"

Both medics turned towards one another, eyes wide with mutual realization -

"Anything's possible," they both declared in unison, just as Jace led Alec back into their infirmary, Alec holding onto the paper towel wrapped full urine specimen bottle. 

"Possible what now?" Jace queried, gently pushing an indignant Alec back onto the trolley, both medics shaking their heads nonchalantly; Jim taking the urine specimen from Alec who nodded his thanks. 

"I don't need to stay for the results right? I feel okay now," Alec declared, straightening up his body with a huff. "I need to get back to work, and check on Daniel and -"

"Actually it's better if you rest here for maybe an hour -" Jim suggested, just as Jace scoffed haughtily with an impressive eye roll at his Parabatai. 

"Your mischievous son is currently enjoying himself with both his Aunts, so let's not disrupt their bonding time, huh," Jace muttered, "or prepare to face the wrath of two overprotective Tias. You stay here and be still for more than five minutes, I'll go tell Angus and Caleb you're doing alright. Before Caleb has to drag Angus down here for heart palpitations or something like it. Then I'll get right on to those reports sitting on your desk, before the ever enterprising Daniel Mikael gets his chubby little Warlock-Nephilim hands on them," Jace shot at a resigned and nodding Alec, then left the infirmary with a jaunty wave at all three men. 

Juan snickered as he gestured at the glass partition separating the clinical laboratory from the patient receiving area, Jim already making his way to the sliding door leading to the lab, exchanging a conspiratory look with his boyfriend. 

"I'm gonna run these bloods, while Jim screens the urine for everything detectable under the sun, and we'll have everything known within less than an hour okay?"

With that, both medics dimmed the ceiling lights, and left Alec to lie back on the patient trolley, sighing in defeat as he shoved both hands under his pillow, staring up at the ceiling vents. Within minutes he'd drifted off into an exhausted sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus read through the list of ingredients for the potion he was working on one more time. He had already been mixing and stirring and brewing for almost six hours, having paused twice in between to feed an almost four month old Rayan his formula after changing his diaper, and yet - the potion still had not settled into its desired color and consistency, much to Magnus' puzzled frustrations. 

Rayan Damon sat in his big brother's ergonomic baby seat clad in an emerald green striped romper; Daniel now having no use for it at just days' shy of his first birthday, already frequently experimenting walking several steps, before flopping onto the floor laughingly, much to his doting parents' endless delight. 

Huge hazel cat eyes, in the exact shade as Alec's, observed Magnus' every move, from where Rayan was situated on Magnus' work table facing his apothecary. His chubby hands waved around intermittently as he cooed at Magnus on and off, as if to calm his father down, both bearer and baby now exchanging sweet smiles at one another. Their golden skin glimmered under the light thrown by the tall standing lamp Magnus had turned on at sunset. 

The evening breeze drifting in through the half opened balcony sliding doors helped to jolt Magnus out of his mood somewhat. He glanced quickly at the owl shaped bronze desk clock he'd placed right at his infant son's little feet - almost six PM; his Alexander and their Daniel Mikael were most probably already on their way home. Alec had taken a liking to leisurely walks home with a happy Daniel strapped to his chest, baby backpack on his back, a workout in itself now that Daniel weighed a hefty twenty four pounds. 

A loud knock on the door surprised both Magnus and Rayan, whose round head swung around towards the sound, which repeated itself almost frantically, several raps in quick succession; most unusual on a Monday night. Usually Magnus would receive a courtesy call first, before anyone dared to show up unannounced at the door of the influential Lightwood-Banes. 

Bracing himself and swallowing down an abrupt inexplicable feeling of dread, Magnus snapped both hands' fingers and conjured a protective impenetrable force field around his vulnerable baby boy, then crossed the expanse of his home with steely courage and swung open his main door, just as Rayan unleashed an unearthly shriek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec took his time making his way down the familiar path through the beautiful park. He wasn't really fastidious about glamouring himself or Daniel whenever walking in between the penthouse's apartment building and the Institute. Some times he cast a full glamour over them both; other times, like today, he simply glamoured his runes, so that they wouldn't be seen by mundane eyes, avoiding curious stares or unwarranted dirty looks by judgmental humans who didn't appreciate tattoos as an artform. 

Occasionally they'd pass by a Seelie guarding over a wide patch of flora or a garden, or a watchful pair of Werewolves strolling nonchalantly along the Perimeter of the pond, keen eyes keeping a lookout for any demonic disturbances, which at times burst their way through the waters, only to be swiftly demolished by the Werewolves' powerfully crushing jaws, or the Seelie's enchanted sharp spear. Teamwork, as incredible as it seemed, had become the norm, and even highly expected of, amongst all the Downworlder factions. 

All Downworlders knew of the Head of the New York Institute's penchant for passing through this park, as it was located in the very middle of his route from his marital home to his childhood one then back again each weekday. Each was happy to smile and greet him politely, or bow their heads in respect if he strode past them; for his good reputation throughout the past eighteen months had preceded him, being known for his bravery, loyalty and strength, both in willpower and fortitude, as well as his grace and magnanimity - very much complementary with his husband, the sire father of the baby boy he brought to work with him - the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the favored son of the Fallen Angel Prince Asmodeus of Edom. 

The Lightwood-Bane couple were indeed deemed royalty in all Downworlders' eyes, and none wished to ever anger or harm either man or either of their miraculous sons, symbols of a pure love and undying devotion, beacons of hope for an almost Utopian future; much desired for a collective race of long-lived beings, who were destined to spend eons roaming the realms. 

Today was one such day, at half past five PM, the usual time Alec and Daniel strode around the pond in the midst of the flourishing park. Normally Alec may pause for a few minutes to allow Daniel to call out at the family of swans gliding gracefully across the rippling water, at times having brought along some bread crumbs to scatter randomly along the inner perimeters of the pond; Daniel always shrieking with utter delight as the numerous varieties of carps in gorgeous colors swimming around snapped up the offering in mere seconds. 

Today however was no longer an ordinary day for Alexander Lightwood-Bane. As he stood gazing out at the family of seven swans in the middle of the pond, he pondered over just how much his life had changed; how it was ever evolving, indeed as he simply stood there, with his firstborn sat securely back to chest, in the infant carrier strapped across his torso, very soon to be outgrown, passed down to his baby brother, who now weighed in at over sixteen pounds. 

It was such perfect timing, Alec came to realize with a wide blooming grin, as he watched the first tiny twinkling stars sprouting across a lovely pinkish gold sky, the most beautiful indicator of future glad tidings yet to come. 

As Daniel babbled loudly and gleefully at the seven swans of different colors and sizes, Alec wrapped an arm around his firstborn, and another around his own middle, steadying the bouncing boy so that he sat straight up and didn't slide downwards, a secret smile wreathing his glowing features, as he heaved an utterly contented sigh. 

"Angels be praised," he murmured in faithful reverence, face upturned to soak up the welcome warmth of pink-gold skies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a single loud shriek, Rayan Damon had shattered his Papa's forcefield around him from within, shimmering silver sparkles showering over his gleeful upturned face, just as Magnus had opened the main door of their penthouse - 

"Magnus!" There stood a frantically weeping Clary Fairchild, half supported by a deeply perturbed Isabelle Lightwood. Both young women looked highly distraught and - Magnus had never seen them like this - at a complete loss. 

"Biscuit! Hermanita!" Magnus gushed, comforting hands gently tugging them along to settle on the nearest couch, instantly feeling worried beyond measure. Had something happened to the Institute?  Impossible - "Come now my dears, please, one of you, explain."

"Alec's perfectly fine, hermano, I'm so sorry, we must be bothering you and making you so worried -" a greatly apologetic Isabelle was rambling fretfully, one arm wrapped around a shaking and sobbing Clary. 

"Neither of you will ever be a bother," Magnus declared, firm yet kind, reaching out to take Clary's small hands into his single large one. He looked up at where a curiously cooing Rayan was staring at the new arrivals; Aunts-Godmothers; and shook his head ruefully at his shattered forcefield.

Of course his son would be smart enough to break the barrier using the power of sound from within - it had been created as impenetrable to physical attack from its outside. Magnus found himself beaming with pride; his baby was just like his sire Nephilim father, so intelligent and resourceful. 

Clary's sobs had died down to an intermittent sniffling. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus used his magic to lift Rayan, infant seat and all, to deposit him onto the seat next to his Tia Isabelle, much to his and her delight. Another snap of Magnus' fingers brought Rayan's bottle of formula to his waiting hand and a bib velcroed itself around the baby boy's neck. Yet another finger snap made a tray of steeping chamomile tea appear with four teacups, three already filled with the steaming beverage. Isabelle threw her gracious brother-in-law a grateful glance. 

Magnus handed his son the formula, propped up on the little pillow he had on the infant seat tray table, Rayan already able to semi-grasp his bottle only slightly clumsily, another trait he'd inherited from Alec, much to Magnus' eternal amusement and consternation. He then refocused his attention to the despondent Clary. 

"Come now, Biscuit," he murmured assuringly, golden cat eyes gleaming with empathy, "you know you can tell me anything."

Clary heaved a deep fortifying breath, then glanced fearfully at Isabelle, who nodded encouragingly at her. 

"I'm - oh God, I can't believe it! - I'm pregnant!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec carefully maneuvered himself through the evening crowd crossing the streets towards home. After all, he was carrying precious cargo. 

Stepping into the car of the elevator, Alec drew his key to the penthouse out from his coat pocket, inserting it into the slot next to PH1, Daniel clapping his hands at the indicator button lighting up. A minute later Alec stepped out, slowing down his pace and taking another minute just for himself. 

He paused right in front of the door to the home he'd called his for the past eighteen months, and it dawned on him that it wasn't so much the loft that was home; it was the occupants within. 

Nearly choked up with boundless emotion, his heart full with unbidden joy, Alec eagerly unlocked the door to his home - and stepped into the foyer with one booted foot. 

"I'm pregnant!" a weepy Clary was wailing. 

Alec very nearly stumbled over his own two feet, as he hastily shut the door closed behind him, Magnus having looked up when he first unlocked it. 

"Darling, you're home," his handsome husband happily greeted him, rising and hurrying over to help remove an enthusiastic Daniel out of his carrier, both parents smooching briefly, as Alec gradually unloaded the baby backpack off his shoulders, being careful not to strain himself unduly. "And here's Papa's Mikael! Were you a good boy for Daddy today? No shenanigans, I hope, hm. You mustn't bother Daddy when he's hard at work, you know."

Alec found himself smiling besottedly at the wonderful image before his eyes - his beloved husband being such a loving father to the son Alec had borne for him. It was what Magnus rightfully deserved, immortal offspring of his own to love and cherish. 

Not for the first time, Alec wondered what good he had done to deserve the honor of bearing Magnus Lightwood-Bane's children. 

"Sweetheart?" Magnus called out to him, placing a hand to his heart - again, rightfully so, as he was the one who held it in his hands. "Are you alright, Alexander?"

Gazing deeply into his husband's glittering golden cat eyes, Alec could only nod and smile as wide as he possibly could. 

Magnus then turned again to where Clary sat now sipping her cup of tea, his hand placed purely instinctively on the small of Alec's back, even as he exchanged worried glances with his sister-in-law, completely missing the happy little smile his husband now had, as Magnus led him over to his own favorite armchair, Alec's ergonomic cushion already propped against the seat. 

"Hey, sis, Clary," Alec greeted both teary women in a kind gentle tone, Magnus flashing him a look of pride and love. "Ahem, I - I heard you, earlier. You - you're not happy, Clary?" he asked worriedly, clasping his hands around his middle as he settled into Magnus' armchair. 

Magnus poured his husband a cup of chamomile tea, having sat a babbling Daniel right next to his now cooing baby brother, Rayan having finished his formula and now shaking the empty bottle up and down, both baby boys chuckling together, then Daniel reached out with his right hand, to grasp at Rayan's left one - both brothers turning as one to coo at one another. 

Alec thought he could swoon with the sheer joy overflowing from his heart and soul. He settled for trading proud happy grins with Magnus instead. 

Isabelle and Clary had been exchanging silent loaded looks all the while. Finally Clary cleared her throat delicately, then put her teacup down, a look of utter despair dancing across her pixie-like features. 

"Jace said - he told me - he doesn't want kids yet!" Clary blurted out, causing a greatly surprised Alec to choke on his tea. 

As Magnus pounded his husband - gently - on his back, Isabelle spoke up, giving both men a conspiratory look. 

"Maybe he just said that because he's afraid of not being a good father," Isabelle conjectured, to which Alec nodded in immediate agreement. "He told you this before today right? He doesn't even know you took the pregnancy test this morning!"

Alec blinked rapidly, trying his very best to absorb the newfound information. 

"So you knew the whole of today?" Alec asked both women, receiving twin nods in reply. "That's why you both wanted to spend time with Daniel. So you could get Jace to be with me instead; you were avoiding him!"

Clary nodded, face flushed with embarrassment. Her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears, already puffing up. 

"You need to tell him, Clary, please," Alec urged her, his hands now back to clasping over his middle. "Please give him a chance, I believe he's gonna be over the moon at this happy news."

Isabelle and Magnus nodded vehemently, both squeezing each of Clary's hands. She looked from one family member to another, then smiled bravely through her tears. 

"Okay, yes, I'm telling him tonight!" she declared. "Please pray that he's gonna welcome this baby, Alec."

"Of course, sis, I will," he promised, rising to hug her, just as Isabelle had turned to do so, Alec effectively embracing them both, Magnus looking on smiling beatifically. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night after both baby boys had fallen asleep, and both fathers were just stepping into their bedroom, Alec went to his coat from his day earlier, and fished out something from its inner pocket. 

"Magnus, I have something for you," Alec murmured softly, a secret smile sweetly blooming over his glowing features. 

Magnus looked up from where he was fluffing up Alec's pillows. Alec had both hands clasped behind his back, and the most gorgeous look on his beautiful face, hazel eyes gleaming with an inner joy. 

"For me?" a puzzled Magnus asked, striding forwards towards his husband. 

"Yes, you," a chuckling Alec confirmed, nodding firmly. 

Magnus stood facing the love of his long, long life, who gazed deeply into his eyes, hazel locked with gold, then Alec brought up both his hands, carefully holding up -

An ultrasound printout. Of a fully formed fetus complete with an umbilical cord. 

Magnus stopped breathing. The date was -

Today. With Alec's particulars. At the time stamp of 1630hrs. And a second stamp of -

Gender - Female. Gestational Age - 8 weeks. 

Magnus heaved in a great gasp of air, tears springing up into his huge eyes, as he looked up again at -

A silently weeping Alec, the widest grin dancing on his lips, as he blinked away his dripping tears, unable to look away from the father of his new daughter. 

"I'm pregnant, Magnus," Alec whispered, as if it was the best secret of the entire realm - and maybe it was, for now. "And it's a little _girl."_

Magnus couldn't speak, throat clogged up with bubbling emotions - his Alexander was carrying his  _daughter._

"Jim and Juan said that maybe a condom leaked and -" Alec giggled, "and I said I'm not surprised, 'cause you know you can get pretty passionate -"

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus gushed, then dissolved into sobs, as he surged forward, throwing his arms around the greatest treasure he'd ever had the honor of having; his darling Nephilim.

"Her birthday may be our first wedding anniversary," Alec whispered in Magnus' ear. 

Magnus nodded happily, heart and soul filled overflowing with endless joy. 

"Thank you Alexander, my darling Nephilim."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Que pasa' - what's up  
> 'Dios mio' - my God  
> 'Mi amor' - my love  
> 'Tias' - aunts  
> 'Hermanita' - sister  
> 'Hermano' - brother
> 
> Thank YOU to all who have kindly showered kudos and bookmarked and subscribed. You are all truly a writer's dream fulfilled. 
> 
> Do keep an eye out for the next fic in this series, as we journey through the Lightwood-Bane family's lives, as shared with families and friends. 
> 
> Until next fic! *waves madly*

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the series. 
> 
> Please read first fic to fully understand Malec's magical family in this series. *hearts*
> 
> P. S. Unkind or conflict triggering comments will be deleted. This series is meant for enjoyment and positivity only. *bows*


End file.
